The Girl and The Librarian
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Kritikus buku sekaligus perpustakawan yang anti-sosial, Add. Gadis periang yang lebih senang menyembunyikan kesedihannya dengan senyuman, Ara. Keduanya bertemu dan menyadari satu hal yang sama diantara mereka; mereka sama-sama membenci manusia. CH6: Meski dunia ini tak pernah adil padanya, bolehkah ia mengharapkan laki-laki itu? Add/Ara. [Discontinued; Important Announcement]
1. Meeting

.

 **Title** : The Girl and The Librarian  
 **Chapter Title** : Meeting (1/7)  
 **Chapter Summary** : Di hari yang seharusnya hari liburnya, Add dipaksa untuk bekerja. Pada akhirnya dia tidak akan mengeluh juga.  
 **Pairing** : Add/Ara (Mastermind/Yama Raja)  
 **Rating** : T (sumpah serapah, courtesy of Add)  
 **Words** : 2.756 (tidak termasuk A/N)  
 **Warning** : OOC Add (as always), plot cepat, sumpah serapah, diksi berubah-ubah karena lagi mavok  
 **Disclaimer** : Beato didn't own Elsword!

.

.

.

Walaupun penghangat sudah dinyalakan, Add tetap tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk bersin.

Menggerutu pelan, ia meraih satu lagi tisu yang ada di atas mejanya, mengelap hidungnya dengan cepat dan membuang selembar kain tipis itu ke tempat sampah terdekat, mensyukuri kekosongan perpustakaan Elder di tengah badai salju ini.

Kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi resepsionis, laki-laki yang—secara tidak beruntung—diperintahkan menjadi penjaga perpustakaan hari itu meraih buku yang terbuka di atas mejanya. Manik lilac dengan malas menyusuri kata per kata; bukan untuk menikmati, tentunya. Satu tangan sibuk mencatat dengan pulpen merah setiap kesalahan yang ia temui; entah oleh percetakan atau disengaja. Add senang mengirim daftar kesalahan orang lain ke penerbit buku tersebut—hei, menertawai kesalahan orang lain bisa menjadi hobi seseorang, bukan?

Dan entah mengapa hobi bodoh tersebut—setidaknya menurut orang lain—memberikannya gaji tambahan dan sebutan kritikus terhebat sepanjang masa dari media cetak. Bukannya ia akan mengeluh soal itu.

Tentu, Add tidak akan mengeluh soal tambahan makan malam dalam perutnya. Namun izinkan ia untuk mengeluh tentang otak— _kalaupun_ ada—dari atasannya, yang membuka perpustakaan di hari badai salju seperti ini. Perpustakaan memang tempat umum, namun bukan alasan untuk menyeretnya dari acara dokumenter favorit di hari liburnya. Atasan yang disebut sebelumnya mungkin sedang minum kopi di rumahnya, menertawakan _sitcom_ yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan perilaku beruang _grizzly_ di musim dingin.

Add bersumpah akan menuntut atasannya untuk tambahan gaji setelah ini.

Sambil menggerutu pelan, tangannya meletakkan pulpen yang sejak tadi ia gunakan dan menutup buku di tangannya. Dengan acuh ia melempar buku bersampul biru tua itu ke ujung meja panjang resepsionis dan meraih cangkir putih berisi cokelat panas yang ia buat sebelum membaca buku membosankan itu. Matanya kembali menyusuri daftar yang tertulis dengan tinta merah, dan otaknya mulai menyusun struktur yang tepat untuk surat yang akan dibuatnya sambil menyesap cokelat yang mulai dingin itu.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan mendongak, mengangkat satu alis pada seseorang yang dengan gila menerobos badai salju untuk mengunjungi tempat ini. Ia mendapati seorang gadis yang cukup tinggi tengah menyapu butiran putih di rambut hitam panjangnya sambil melepaskan jaket hitam panjangnya. Manik amber itu menoleh padanya, dan gadis itu tersenyum.

"Syukurlah tempat ini terbuka." Gadis itu memulai, terkekeh. "Ada tugas yang harus kukumpulkan besok."

Add mengangkat bahu, kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada daftar di tangannya. "Anak-anak sepertimu seharusnya mencari di internet, bukan?"

Ia yakin mendengar gadis itu menjawab sesuatu, namun Add sudah tidak mendengarkan. _Hoffman tidak akan senang melihat editornya bekerja setengah-setengah seperti ini_ , batinnya sambil menggeleng pada daftar panjang di tangannya. Sang penjaga perpustakaan meletakkan daftar itu di sebelahnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen hitam baru, lalu mulai menuliskan surat yang sudah tersusun rapi dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

"Umm,"

' _Kesalahan cetakan_ Chronicles of Elrios _ke-11, yang awalnya ditulis oleh Els Sieghart 27 Desember 20xx silam, baik dalam penulisan-_ '

"Permisi..."

' _-maupun kualitas yang disebar dalam kalangan umum, sehingga mampu merusak popularitas yang telah bertahan dalam beberapa tahun terakhir-_ '

"K-Kau mendengarku, kan?"

' _-sehingga perlu untuk ditinjau ulang. Kesalahan yang sepenuhnya jatuh kepada penerbit tersebut-_ '

"M-Maafkan aku!"

Add hampir menjerit saat pulpen yang ia gunakan mencoreng sebagian besar kertas yang ia tulis, sebelum kertas tersebut menghilang sepenuhnya dari pandangannya. Maniknya menyipit pada gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya, dan gadis itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajamnya, dengan esainya menggantung tak berdaya di tangan gadis itu.

Sudut matanya berkedut, dan ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak melempar pulpennya pada seorang pelanggan—wanita pula. Dengan kasar ia meletakkan pulpen itu di atas meja dan menegakkan tubuhnya di kursi, ekspresinya belum berubah saat menatap gadis yang meringis pelan itu.

"Ada apa, nyonya?" Giginya bergemeletuk saat ia memaksakan nada manis dalam suaranya. "Kalau tidak ada, tolong kembalikan kertas itu padaku."

Bibir gadis itu merapat menjadi sebuah garis lurus. Arah pandangnya mulai menyingkir dari wajahnya. "A-Aku butuh bantuanmu mencari sebuah buku..."

Laki-laki berambut putih itu memutar bola matanya. "Kami punya komputer, dan anda dapat menemukannya di setiap lantai."

"A-Aku masih tidak bisa menemukannya!"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan keinginan menggiurkan untuk melempar gadis ini membeku ditengah badai salju diluar, dan menggeser kursinya untuk menghadap komputer di sebelahnya.

"Nama buku yang kau butuhkan?"

" _British Culture and Society_ —atau semacam itu."

Ia mulai mengetik. "Penulisnya?"

"A-Aku tidak ingat."

Manik lilac kembali menyipit ke arahnya. "Kami punya ratusan buku tentang itu." Kemudian ia kembali bersandar pada kursinya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Kau ingin aku membawa semua ke tempat ini?"

Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. "B-Bisakah kau memilihkan yang terbaik untukku?"

 _Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu buanglah, Add. Ingat, memukul pengunjung bukan hal yang bagus untukmu—dan pekerjaanmu_.

Sambil memainkan kalimat psikiater berulang-ulang dalam kepalanya, ia menggali kantung kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, kemudian mengeluarkan enam buah benda berbentuk belah ketupat kecil dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia merasakan manik amber gadis itu kembali memperhatikannya saat ia menepuk tangannya. "Baiklah, anak-anak. Saatnya bekerja."

Add mendengar dengungan samar yang familiar, kemudian enam kepingan itu mulai melayang di udara. Gadis itu menarik nafas cepat saat ia memberitahukan posisi rak buku yang ia inginkan, dan kepingan-kepingan tersebut—ia menyebut mereka dynamo—berpencar ke seluruh gedung.

"Barusan—"

"—Sedikit bantuan dari anak-anakku yang manis." Ia memotong cepat. "Biarkan mereka bekerja dan kau akan dapatkan yang kau mau."

Gadis itu masih terlihat ragu saat ia mengangguk, dan Add menggeram lagi, "Sekarang, kembalikan kertas itu padaku."

"Kau akan mengabaikanku, jadi ini akan kupegang sementara waktu." Gadis itu menjawab langsung, melambaikan kertas miliknya. "Aku berubah pikiran tentangmu—kau orang yang baik."

"Lebih pantas disebut gila daripada baik, nyonya muda." Add menggerutu lagi. "Sebaiknya kau kembalikan itu sebelum kau pulang."

Gadis berambut hitam itu kembali mengangguk, dan tepat setelah itu ia melihat enam dynamo-nya kembali, masing-masing dengan dua buah buku di atas mereka. Dynamo-dynamo itu berbaris di hadapannya dengan patuh, lalu memiringkan 'tubuh' mereka dan membiarkan buku yang ada di atas mereka meluncur ke atas meja.

"Kerja bagus." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan kepingan tersebut berbaris kembali di atas telapak tangannya sebelum terjatuh ke telapak tangannya yang pucat, seolah mereka kehilangan tenaga mereka.

Gadis itu bertepuk tangan, dan Add menaikkan satu alis ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau menunjukkannya untuk pertunjukan, aku yakin kau bisa mendapat banyak uang!"

Add hanya mengangkat bahu dan memasukkan kembali dynamo miliknya ke dalam kantung kemeja. "Ini buku-buku tentang sejarah dan budaya Inggris yang kusarankan; dari ketepatan dan detail yang cukup, serta mereka memiliki sangat sedikit kesalahan," Ia tersenyum pelan pada tumpukan buku-buku itu. "Mereka juga memiliki ilustrasi untuk melengkapi penjelasan yang sulit dimengerti."

Gadis itu memandangi buku-buku itu, sebelum menyeletuk, "Kau mengatakannya seolah sudah membaca buku-buku ini."

"Dan semua buku-buku yang ada di tempat ini, nyonya muda." Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai penuh kemenangan.

Andai senyumnya bisa lebih lebar lagi, mungkin ia sudah melakukannya sekarang; ekspresi kaget gadis itu begitu lucu hingga ia hampir tidak dapat menahan tawanya—manik amber melebar, mulut menganga, dan ia benar-benar membeku beberapa detik disana.

Ia menggeleng, tersenyum pahit. "Kurasa aku sudah kalah?"

"Kau tidak punya kesempatan menang sejak awal."

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, lalu menyerahkan kertas yang ia kerjakan sebelumnya dan mengambil buku-buku sejarah Inggris yang ada di atas mejanya, kemudian berbalik menuju sebuah meja terdekat dan menjatuhkan buku-buku tersebut di atas meja.

Add tidak dapat mengembalikan perhatiannya ke kertas yang ia kerjakan, bahkan hingga ia memutar otak berkali-kali hingga keningnya berkerut dalam, surat yang sudah ia kerjakan dalam otaknya belum juga kembali. Diperparah dengan suara halaman buku yang berganti dengan keras dari gadis yang duduk cukup jauh di depannya yang merusak konsentrasinya, laki-laki itu akhirnya mendesah keras dan bangkit dari kursinya, memasukkan pulpen dan kertasnya ke dalam saku celana. Cokelat panas selalu dapat membantunya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, keningnya berkerut. "Perpustakaan akan ditutup?"

"Tidak." Ia menggeleng, meraih gelas putih yang sudah kosong, lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang ada di belakang meja resepsionis menuju dapur tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

.

.

.

Add memperhatikan gadis itu dari celah pintu yang terbuka—masih di tempat sebelumnya, dengan kepala menunduk memandangi salah satu buku yang terbuka. Tidak jarang ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya di atas meja, sebelum menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas.

Kemudian ia memandangi dua gelas cokelat panas yang ada di tangannya sendiri; satu untuk dirinya, dan satu lagi—bahkan mengejutkan dirinya sendiri—untuk gadis itu. Add bukan tipe yang suka memperhatikan pelanggan; itu tugas Reina—seorang mantan suster yang baru bekerja beberapa bulan yang lalu—yang selalu bersikap keibuan kepada pengunjung. Dan disini, sebuah benak yang tidak tega melihat gadis belajar seorang diri kedinginan tiba-tiba saja melintas—sangat tidak 'Add', begitulah temannya akan berkata kalau ia ada disini.

Ia mendesah pasrah, mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuang salah satu cokelat panas ke wastafel dan membuka pintu dapur dengan kakinya. Aroma cokelat yang menyebar di perpustakaan pasti begitu kuat hingga gadis itu kembali mendongak menatapnya, kemudian memiringkan kepala.

Add tidak mengatakan apapun saat ia berjalan ke arah gadis itu, dan tidak meminta izin saat ia duduk di hadapannya sebelum mendorong satu cangkir ke arah gadis yang masih terlihat kebingungan itu.

Sang penjaga perpustakaan menyesap cokelatnya sekali, matanya menatap lurus ke arah manik amber di hadapannya. "Atasanku tidak akan senang kalau melihat salah satu pengunjung mati kedinginan di perpustakaan."

Gadis itu mengedip beberapa kali, sebelum menggumamkan terima kasih dan meraih gelas merah muda di hadapannya. Ia mengamati Add dan gelas di hadapannya, sebelum menyesapnya perlahan.

Ia mendengar gadis itu mendesah singkat, lalu meletakkan gelasnya kembali di sebelahnya. "Enak sekali."

Add hanya mengangkat bahu, dan kembali menyesap cokelatnya. Pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari gadis di hadapannya.

Ia baru bisa memperhatikan gadis itu dari dekat; rambut gadis itu ternyata lebih gelap dari yang ia duga, mengingatkannya akan malam tanpa bintang. Manik gadis yang tengah berkonsentrasi penuh pada buku itu terlihat sedikit kosong dan, saat ia memperhatikan lebih baik, kemerah-merahan—seolah ia baru saja menangis.

"Sudah berapa lama bekerja disini?"

Add mengerjap, tidak menduga pertanyaan akan datang dari gadis yang tidak mendongak padanya, sebelum mengangkat bahu dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja. "Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu." Ia melipat tangan di depan dada, mengingat saat pertama kali ia ditawarkan untuk bekerja disini. "Temanku mengatakan karena aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang nilai-nilaiku, sebaiknya aku membantunya disini. Karena upahnya lumayan, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu disini."

"Tidak perlu khawatir?" Gadis itu mendongak, memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau masih bersekolah?"

"Kuliah. Universitas Elder. Teknik Mesin."

Gadis itu menggumam sambil mengangguk. "Jadi yang barusan itu...?"

"Percobaan untuk tugas akhirku." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku berniat untuk membuat yang lain berdasarkan yang ini—hanya lebih besar dan untuk alat-alat berat."

Gadis itu mengangguk lagi. "Kau pasti orang yang hebat." Lalu tersenyum pelan dan kembali menunduk pada bukunya. "Aku iri denganmu."

Add mendengus. Hidupnya bukan sesuatu yang harus diirikan, ingin terucap olehnya—namun gadis itu pasti akan bertanya lebih jauh. Dan ia tidak ingin ditanyai tentang hal yang paling ia benci itu.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti menulis, lalu mendesah pelan dan tersenyum miris. "Aku terlambat menyelesaikan tugas ini."

Add kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada gadis itu, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Gadis itu tertawa sebentar, sepertinya menyadari kalau Add mendengarkannya dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Saat guruku memberitahu tentang tugas ini, aku sedang ada di Sander—kampung halamanku, sekedar informasi saja—untuk merayakan pernikahan kakakku." Tawanya berubah pahit. "Aku meminta pada temanku untuk memberitahu guruku dan kalau ada tugas saat aku tidak masuk. Aku percaya padanya."

Ia terdiam sebentar sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar, dan sudut mata Add berkedut. Add tahu gadis itu akan menangis—dan tidak ada yang paling ia benci daripada gadis yang menangis. Add harus menghentikan gadis itu sebelum ia berteriak seperti orang gila—

Namun gadis itu buru-buru menggeleng, menghapus air matanya dengan pergelangan tangannya sebelum melanjutkan dengan senyum dipaksakan. "Guruku bertanya keesokan harinya, 'Nyonya Haan, aku percaya kalau kau adalah murid yang baik. Mengapa kau tidak datang ke kelas hari Jumat dan Sabtu? Tanpa keterangan pula.' Kemudian guruku bertanya lagi kalau aku sudah mengerjakan tugas yang ia berikan atau belum—" Ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu tentang tugas itu karena temanku tidak mengatakan apapun. Guruku justru berkata, 'Kau seharusnya bertanya, nyonya muda.' Dan menyuruhku untuk mengumpulkannya besok. Dia bahkan memberikanku hukuman tambahan pulang sekolah—dan tidak mengizinkanku untuk menggunakan internet sebagai sumber informasiku.

"Dan kau tahu apa lagi yang lucu?" Gadis itu tertawa sekali lagi, seolah ia baru saja menceritakan sebuah lelucon yang tidak menyenangkan. "Saat aku bertanya pada temanku, ia hanya mengatakan, 'Maaf, tapi temanku menceritakan cerita yang lucu hingga aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa! Dan soal tugas, banyak yang bilang kalau tidak ada yang mau mengerjakannya—hanya tugas sejarah yang bodoh, mereka bilang. Tapi mereka mengerjakannya juga. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya kalau kau tidak mengerjakan tugas sesekali, bukan?' Dan langsung pergi dengan temannya sambil tertawa."

Di saat seperti ini, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Gadis itu juga sudah kembali dengan tugasnya. Dari cara menulisnya yang berbeda—lebih kasar dan cepat—Add dapat menduga kalau gadis itu tidak ingin mengangkat lagi masalah ini. Namun ia merasa harus mengatakan sesuatu.

Karena Add tahu bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia merutuk masa sekolahnya karena itu.

Pada akhirnya Add berdeham, membuat gadis itu mendongak padanya—kumpulan air mata sudah menggantung di sudut manik amber yang merah itu—dan berkata, "Manusia itu brengsek. Tapi manusia seperti itu seharusnya mati membusuk di tempat sampah."

Dan Add mengatakannya bukan untuk menghibur, melainkan bahwa ia benar-benar mengerti dan berharap penuh dari setiap kata-katanya. Ia melihat gadis itu tersenyum—meski masih terlihat payah menurutnya—dan mengangguk keras. "Mereka memang brengsek." Gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Baru pertama kali ini aku menyumpah. Kakakku tidak akan senang."

"Jangan dibiasakan, kalau begitu." Add mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa melampiaskan marahmu tanpa menyumpah."

Gadis itu balik mengangkat bahu. "Memang tidak bisa."

"Kau benar-benar nyonya muda yang payah."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu, penjaga perpustakaan antisosial."

Mereka saling menatap beberapa lama, kemudian tertawa.

.

.

.

Gadis itu meletakkan pulpennya dan menutup bukunya, kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya. Add memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat kaus jingga yang terlalu memeluk tubuh gadis itu sedikit terangkat, kemudian mendengar, "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Namaku Ara."

Ia menoleh, melihat gadis itu sudah menjulurkan tangannya dan tengah menantinya untuk menyambut ulurannya. Ia menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil darinya dan mengguncangnya sekilas, "Add."

Untuk tangan seorang gadis yang sudah melewati badai salju, tangan Ara terasa hangat. Mungkin karena ia sudah berada di perpustakaan ini cukup lama—atau Add mulai berlebihan karena ia kekurangan tidur akhir-akhir ini. Add tidak tahu alasan mana yang lebih baik ia pilih.

Ia melepaskan tangan gadis itu saat merasakan sang gadis tak lagi menggenggam tangannya. Gadis itu berdeham sekali, pipinya bersemburat kemerahan. "Jadi, erm,"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku datang lagi?"

Add mengangkat satu alis, "Kenapa tidak? Ini tempat umum, kau tahu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku." Gadis itu memilin ujung rambut hitam yang mengurung sisi wajahnya dengan satu tangan, manik amber meliriknya sekilas, kemudian menatap cover buku yang tertutup. "Kau tahu, mengobrol lagi denganmu tidak terlalu buruk."

"Tentu saja." Kalimatnya meluncur sebelum ia dapat memikirkannya ulang—dan entah mengapa, ia tidak menyesal mengatakannya. Mengobrol dengan gadis ini menyenangkan pula untuknya—dan Add tidak akan mengatakannya dengan keras. "Aku bekerja dari hari Selasa sampai Sabtu."

Ara mengangkat satu alis. "Ini hari Senin, kau tahu?"

"Anggap saja atasanku yang menyebalkan menyuruhku untuk bekerja. Di hari libur."

Ara tertawa sekali lagi, menghapus sisa air mata yang menggantung di sudut matanya sambil tersenyum. Tak lama ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk dari kaca dan meraih jaket yang menggantung di sebelah pintu masuk. "Badai sudah berhenti, tapi salju masih turun."

Laki-laki berambut putih itu berdiri, kemudian berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap salju yang perlahan turun dari langit yang gelap. Kemudian ia menoleh pada Ara, "Kau baik-baik saja pulang sendiri?"

"Diluar bersalju. Lagipula," Gadis itu menekuk lengan kurusnya dan tersenyum bangga, "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!"

"Aku hanya melihat tulang-tulang disana."

"Tulang-tulang ini bisa membuatmu berbaring di rumah sakit seharian, kau tahu?"

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu, memperhatikan gadis itu mengenakan kembali jaket hitam panjangnya—baru Add menyadari kalau jaket itu hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, hanya menyisakan kepala dan sebagian kecil kaki yang ditutupi kaus kaki putih—dan mendorong pintu masuk hingga terbuka. Add sedikit menggigil saat merasakan angin musim dingin melaluinya, namun memutuskan untuk tetap memandangi Ara yang mulai berjalan keluar.

"Jadi?" Gadis itu sudah ada di luar, menahan pintu kaca agar tidak menutup dengan kepala tertoleh ke arahnya.

Add memutar bola mata, tetapi tersenyum juga. "Tentu. Sampai jumpa."

Ara tersenyum balik, dan menutup pintu kaca di belakangnya dengan pelan. Add memperhatikan hingga punggung gadis itu menghilang di ujung jalan yang gelap, tanpa sadar masih tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

—Bola kertas di kantungnya terlupakan—namun untuk sekarang, biarlah ia tidak melihat keburukan sebuah buku dulu. Ia ingin melihat lebih jauh tentang Ara; baik dan buruk, dan berharap gadis itu melihat yang sama tentangnya.

.

.

.

to be continued

* * *

 **honestly, saya udah kebanyakan fic on-going dan masih bikin lagi (woAo)w**

 **ok fic ini sebenarnya saya bikin dari prompt aneh berdasarkan lagu yang saya denger (Chopin - Etude in A minor Op.25 [Winter Wind] dan Vivaldi - Winter [dari Four Seasons]), dan sambil ngeliatin buku-buku di depan saya. kemudian voila! selamat, fic gejes! #dor**

 **Elsword Sieghart yang jadi penulis pernah saya sebut di fic saya yang lain, dia udah menulis dua buku sebelum Chronicles of Elrios. Sebenarnya itu untuk bahan fanfic ElsAi yang nggak pernah saya selesaikan. Di fic ini juga ada Reina (dia bukan OC, loh), yang sebenarnya Rena ganti nama. Mungkin suatu saat akan ditulis. Suatu saat. ha ha**

 **Secara teknis ini bukan on-going; lebih tepatnya kumpulan fanfic yang jumlahnya 5, termasuk yang ini. Empat sisanya mungkin ditulis kalau saya ada waktu, karena waktu ospek sebentar lagi. (:3/**

 **oke, sepertinya saya kepanjangan curhat. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya (?)!**


	2. Sickly (Part I)

.

 **Title** : The Girl and The Librarian  
 **Chapter Title** : Sickly (Part I) (2/7)  
 **Chapter Summary** : Add seharusnya tahu ada yang aneh dari Ara hari ini. Tambahan: Add bukanlah dokter terbaik sepanjang masa.  
 **Pairing** : Add/Ara (Mastermind/Yama Raja), mentioned Chung/Eve (Tactical Trooper/Code Nemesis)  
 **Rating** : T (sumpah serapah, courtesy of Add)  
 **Words** : 5.790 (tidak termasuk A/N)  
 **Warning** : OOC Add (as always), plot cepat, sumpah serapah, diksi berubah-ubah karena lagi mavok  
 **Disclaimer** : Beato didn't own Elsword!

 **Classes: (bc i kinda forgot to put this previously)**  
 **Add (Mastermind)**  
 **Ara (Yama Raja)**  
 **Chung (Lacher) (Tactical Trooper)**  
 **Eve (Evelyn) (Code Nemesis)**  
 **Lu (Luciela) (Noblesse)**  
 **Ciel (Royal Guard)**

.

.

.

Add merapatkan jaketnya dan mendesah pelan, menyaksikan uap mengepul di depan wajahnya dan menghilang sedetik kemudian. Andai masalahnya dapat menghilang secepat uap itu, mungkin suasana hatinya tidak akan berubah seburuk ini sekarang.

Mendesah pelan, ia memasukkan kembali ponsel ungunya ke dalam saku jaket putihnya sambil menggerutu. Bukan hanya atasannya memintanya untuk datang lebih cepat—mengingat Reina tidak bisa datang hari ini—seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat justru memilih waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan proyek terakhirnya.

Laki-laki berambut putih itu mengerang; kenapa ia harus tinggal di Elder lagi? Masih ada banyak kota untuk tinggal di Lurensia—bahkan dengan simpanannya sekarang, ia bisa pindah ke Fluone.

Sayangnya semua hal yang merubah hidupnya terjadi di tempat ini; kematian sepupunya, perceraian orang tua angkatnya, pertemuannya dengan orang-orang menyebalkan, bahkan pertemuannya dengan Ara Haan.

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat saat mengingat gadis itu—gadis yang ia temui ditengah badai salju. Add tidak terlalu yakin gadis itu berambut hitam itu akan benar-benar mengunjunginya setelah itu, dan sedikit tercengang melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan keesokan harinya, melambai ke arahnya dengan mengenakan pakaian SMA Elder.

Bahkan hanya dalam beberapa minggu, sudah banyak hal yang Add mengerti tentang Ara; gadis itu datang dari Sander ke Elder setelah menerima undangan karena prestasinya, dan Elder pernah menjadi tempat tinggal kakaknya sebelum menikah dan kembali ke Sander, mewarisi perusahaan yang sudah lama dibangun oleh keluarga Haan (Ara tidak menceritakan detilnya, dan Add juga tidak ingin tahu). Ia tidak memiliki banyak teman, namun memiliki seorang senior yang bisa diandalkan. Gadis itu juga menambahkan kalau ia tidak yakin akan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi atau kembali ke Sander setelah menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Elder.

Bibirnya terkatup, entah mengapa tidak menyukai kenyataan kalau Ara akan pergi dari Elder dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menghela nafas—dadanya kini terasa berat seperti langkahnya. Perpustakaan sudah terlihat di ujung pandangan, sementara sebuah pikiran tidak enak mengikuti sepanjang perjalanannya.

Ara mungkin akan meninggalkannya juga kalau ia mengetahui kenyataan tentang dirinya.

.

.

.

"Add! Kau terlambat!"

Laki-laki berambut putih itu instan meringis kala suara melengking itu memasuki indra pendengarannya, dan secara terang-terangan mengerutkan dahinya ke arah wanita muda berambut putih panjang di kuncir dua ke bawah yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Wanita itu mungkin tidak menyadari ekspresinya, namun laki-laki tinggi yang ada di belakangnya menatapnya tidak senang.

Wanita itu berkacak pinggang, kedua alisnya bertaut saat menatapnya, "Ingatkan aku lagi kapan aku menelponmu untuk datang?"

Laki-laki berambut biru tua di belakangnya hendak menjawab, namun Add lebih dahulu mengatakannya, "Dua puluh menit tepat—lebih beberapa detik."

Add merasakan manik biru itu menyipit tidak senang, dan hampir tidak dapat menahan seringainya sendiri untuk muncul. Sedikit balas dendam untuk membuatnya kesal di pagi hari.

Wanita itu—yang Add beri nama 'Si Brengsek' dalam kontaknya—seolah tidak menyadari konfrontasi dalam diam kedua laki-laki di hadapannya dan berdeham. "Baiklah, Add. Aku tidak peduli tentang itu." Manik biru mudanya berkilat, dan Add harus menahan erangan saat melihat manik penuh harap itu. "Buku-buku tidak dapat mengatur diri mereka sendiri—"

"— _aku_ bisa mengatur mereka baik-baik saja, bos."

"—dan aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengatur mereka dengan benar." 'Si Brengsek' melanjutkan tanpa memperhatikan kata-katanya. "Bisakah kau mengeluarkan mereka lagi? Yang terbang-terbang itu?"

Sudut matanya berkedut. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Apapun yang kau katakan, nyonya besar, yang terbang-terbang itu bernama _dynamo_. Dan aku sedang tidak membawanya sekarang."

"Dan aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun berbicara dengan Nyonya Luciela seperti itu." Laki-laki di belakangnya mendesis, masih dengan tatapan tidak suka ke arahnya. "Aku mulai meragukan kemampuan analisis Tuan Seiker, yang memberi rekomendasi orang tidak sopan sepertimu."

Add harus menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menggertak. Ia memang tidak menyukai Lacher—Add tidak menyukai jenis _homo sapiens_ manapun—namun ia tidak senang saat orang yang banyak melakukan hal untuknya disebut seperti itu.

Bersyukur wanita di hadapannya segera memotong, memberikan tatapan tajam pada pengawal di belakangnya. "Nah, Ciel. Ingat apa yang ayah katakan tentang bersikap tidak sopan pada orang lain?"

Ciel menggerutu, "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana kalian berhubungan darah."

Memberikan satu tatapan kesal lagi, wanita itu kembali menoleh padanya, tersenyum tipis—sedikit dipaksakan. "Ah, sayang sekali. Aku ingin melihat aksi mereka sebelum pergi." Ia melirik Ciel sekali lagi, yang masih menatap Add lurus tanpa ekspresi. "Apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan sekali lagi?"

Sang pengawal menutup matanya, kemudian menghela nafas. Tak lama ia kembali menatap tuannya, suaranya kembali terdengar datar. "Pertemuan dengan Nyonya Karis di Sander."

Ia melihat sudut bibir wanita itu sedikit tertarik ke bawah, namun ekspresinya berubah kembali menjadi datar secepat datangnya. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi. In dan Jin akan mengurus semuanya saat kami pergi." Dan setelah itu, keduanya hanya berjalan melewatinya tanpa memandangnya lebih jauh—kecuali Ciel, yang sempat mendesis sekali lagi padanya sebelum mengikuti tuan yang sudah berjalan lebih cepat.

Bagus. Tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk daripada bekerja sama dengan In dan Jin. Kalaupun hubungan mereka dapat disebut bekerja sama—lebih tepatnya Add yang mengerjakan semuanya sementara In dan Jin sibuk menghancurkan hal yang sudah ia kerjakan.

Add merutuk dalam hati dan segera berbalik. Lebih baik menunggu Reina datang—ia bersumpah hanya wanita itu yang bisa mengatasi kedua bersaudara menyebalkan itu. Ia baru saja hendak keluar dari perpustakaan saat sebuah jaring menangkapnya, menariknya ke langit-langit dan menggantung secara tidak elit, sementara dua saudara kembar berkulit gelap dan berambut putih kebiruan sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak di bawahnya.

Oh, _hebat_.

.

.

.

Perlahan-lahan Ara membuka matanya, langsung mengerang keras saat cahaya memasuki matanya yang belum terbiasa dan rasa sakit serta pusing yang melanda kepalanya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh asal rasa sakit itu, namun tangannya dihentikan oleh sebuah tangan yang lebih kurus dan dingin.

"Tidurlah sebentar lagi. Benturannya cukup keras."

Ara ingin sekali menuruti suara yang lembut namun datar itu, namun rasa sakit di kepalanya tidak membiarkannya kembali ke alam mimpi. Ia mengerang sekali lagi, menarik tangannya dengan lembut—bahkan itu terasa sulit sekali—dan memindahkannya ke sisinya. "Apa yang terjadi padaku, kak Eve?"

"Aku tidak tahu banyak." Kakak kelas sekaligus suster sekolah menjawab, terdengar sedikit ragu. "Tiba-tiba saja teman-teman kelasmu datang ke kelasku, dan aku melihatmu pingsan. Mereka bilang kau terbentur bola. Dan saat aku memeriksamu, kau juga terkena demam." Manik emasnya menyipit. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Nyonya Haan? Dengan demam seperti itu mengikuti pelajaran olahraga?"

Ara hendak terkekeh, namun suaranya meninggalkannya di tenggorokan. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku... baik-baik saja tadi pagi."

"Tidak terlihat seperti itu di mataku."

Ia menggeleng pada gadis berambut perak itu. "Sungguh! Mungkin hanya sedikit pusing—"

Manik emas yang datar itu makin tajam.

"Sedikit!" Ia menambahkan dengan panik, menjepit udara kosong di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. "Baiklah, mungkin sedikit panas—"

"Cukup, Nyonya Haan." Eve menaikkan tangannya tanda menyerah. "Aku tahu kau hanya mencari alasan untuk mengikuti kelas selanjutnya—" Ara hendak memotong, namun didahului oleh kakak kelasnya itu. "—tapi aku yakin gurumu tidak ingin melihat murid sakit yang tidak memperhatikan sama sekali."

Ara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak suka bagaimana kakak kelasnya selalu menemukan alasan yang terlalu masuk akal dan tidak bisa ia bantah.

"Aku akan memanggil seseorang untuk membawa tasmu." Ara mengenal nada itu dari kakak kelasnya—nada kalau ia sudah final dan tidak akan mengubah keputusannya. "Kau ingin aku memanggil Apple untuk datang ke sini?"

Ia menggeleng, tersenyum simpul. "Aku sudah merepotkan kakak terlalu jauh. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Eve mengerutkan kening. "Janji kau tidak akan kemana-mana setelah ini?"

Ara mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Kau akan langsung pulang dan tidur?"

"Ya."

"Tidak akan pergi ke tempat orang yang kau sukai itu?"

"Ten—tunggu. Apa maksudnya itu?!"

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas, Ara Haan." Gadis berambut perak itu melipat tangannya di depan dada, menghadap pada yang sedang sakit dengan satu alis terangkat. "Tentang orang yang sering kau ceritakan padaku itu. Kau tidak akan mengunjunginya hari ini, kan?"

Ara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Manik amber melihat ke seluruh arah selain Eve sebelum mengangguk cepat.

Kakak kelasnya mendesah pelan, dan Ara langsung tahu kalau ia tidak tertipu oleh kebohongannya. Namun Eve tidak mengatakan apapun dan menggeleng, sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan—meninggalkan Ara yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Hanya sebentar. Tidak akan menyakitkan, bukan?

Ara tersenyum pada teman sekelasnya—ia sudah tidak ingat siapa orang itu—yang mengantar tas miliknya, kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan dengan langkah gontai. Ia tidak terbiasa melihat kelas yang masih berjalan sementara ia menuju rumah—tidak ke rumah juga, sih—tapi untuk sekarang, berada di perpustakaan itu adalah kepentingan utamanya. Ia tidak sabar melihat wajah kaget Add saat melihatnya lebih cepat hari ini.

Sambil tertawa pelan, ia membimbing kakinya yang gemetaran melintasi jalan yang cukup familiar baginya menuju perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Add tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak membawa anak-anak— _dynamo_ -nya. Ia benar-benar meninggalkannya di rumah hari ini; andai orang itu tidak mengganggunya dan Si Brengsek—siapa namanya lagi? Lucy? Luichel?—tidak memanggilnya di pagi buta seperti itu, mungkin anak-anaknya yang malang itu sudah berada di sisinya sekarang, membantunya menyusun buku-buku yang tidak beraturan ini.

Ia separuhnya menyalahkan dua saudara yang seharusnya menjadi penanggung jawab sementara itu, yang sekarang Add ikat—secara literal—di meja resepsionis. Kalau Si Brengsek melihatnya, tentu Add akan menjawab kalau itu adalah latihan untuk menjadi lebih baik dengan para pelanggan. Hei, Add juga melaluinya—kenapa kedua orang itu tidak?

Mendesah pelan, ia kembali memusatkan pikirannya untuk menyusun buku-buku yang ada di hadapannya. Siapa yang tega meletakkan buku resep masakan bersama buku peradaban kuno? Mungkin Jin—ia dengar wanita sialan itu membenci memasak seperti mengatakan peradaban kuno hanyalah berisi orang-orang konyol. Add mengingatkan dirinya untuk melempar wanita itu keluar dari jendela perpustakaan lantai dua nanti.

Samar-samar ia mendengar kerumunan dari bawah—lebih tepatnya In yang sibuk menggoda seseorang—mungkin pengunjung?—sementara Jin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Add memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur dengan itu; terakhir kali ia melakukannya, laki-laki berkulit gelap itu justru memberitahu pelanggan yang malang itu tentang kekacauan yang tidak sengaja ia buat di perpustakaan. Jangan salahkan Add, salahkan dua saudara kembar yang memanipulasi mesin kopi di dapur.

"Oh, ayolah, nona muda! Kami tidak bisa mendengar siapa yang kau cari kalau kau tidak berbicara lebih keras!"

Laki-laki berambut putih yang dikuncir itu hanya memutar bola mata mendengar teriakan In dan tawa histeris Jin, sementara ia meletakkan satu lagi buku yang tidak tertata rapi. Tidak pernahkah mereka mendengar kalimat _tidak boleh berisik di perpustakaan_? Atau mereka tidak bisa membaca poster yang tertempel hampir di seluruh dinding tempat ini?

"Begini, kalau kau lepaskan ikatan kami, _mungkin_ kami bisa membantumu mencari siapapun itu, oke?"

Kali ini datang seruan Jin, dan ia bersumpah akan mengutuk siapapun yang melepaskan ikatan kedua bersaudara yang membawa neraka di bumi itu.

Mendesah pelan, Add meletakkan tumpukan buku yang hendak ia tata di atas sebuah meja. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan dua saudara itu lepas begitu saja.

Sambil mengelap debu dari buku-buku yang menempel di tangannya dengan sapu tangan, Add berjalan menuruni tangga sambil mengeluh—berharap kalau ia tidak perlu mengurus hal yang lebih merepotkan daripada si kembar di bawah nanti.

.

.

.

Ara hampir meragukan diri sendiri kalau ia memasuki perpustakaan yang sama seperti biasanya saat melihat dua orang—kembar, mungkin?—terikat di kursi resepsionis.

Dua kembar yang awalnya tidak menyadari saat ia masuk, sibuk berdebat dengan masing-masing itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya saat ia hendak bertanya tentang keberadaan Add. Orang-orang itu tiba-tiba saja tertawa, dan Ara hampir jatuh—andai ia tidak terbiasa menyokong kakinya yang tengah bergetar hebat ini—karena ledakan tawa yang keras itu.

"Nyonya yang cantik," Yang laki-laki berkata padanya dengan suaranya terdengar manis, namun meledek di saat yang sama hingga membuatnya meringis. "Kecantikan sepertimu pasti diiringi dengan kebaikan hati yang sama, bukan?"

Dan saudari kembarnya terus tertawa, hingga kepalanya terasa akan meledak karena suara melengking itu. Ara harus menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menutup telinganya sendiri; tidak sopan, begitulah bisikan kakaknya dalam benaknya.

(Tunggu. Bagaimana pula kakaknya bisa ada dalam benaknya sekarang? Sepertinya pening di kepalanya mulai membuatnya gila.)

"Anu..." Ia menggumam—suaranya bahkan terdengar terlalu pelan di telinganya sendiri, tertelan oleh suara kedua kembar. "A-Aku mencari Add..."

"Oh, ayolah, nona muda!" Laki-laki berambut putih itu terkekeh, "Kami tidak bisa mendengar siapa yang kau cari kalau kau tidak berbicara lebih keras!"

Ara merasa ingin meninju laki-laki itu dan saudara perempuannya—yang sampai sekarang masih tertawa kencang. Oh, Nyonya El yang agung—

"Begini, kalau kau lepaskan ikatan kami, _mungkin_ kami bisa membantumu mencari siapapun itu, oke?" Giliran saudara perempuannya yang berbicara sambil menunjuk pada lengannya yang terikat di kursi dengan dagu, diikuti dengan tawa sinis saudara laki-lakinya.

Berikan Ara kesabaran, demi apapun. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut oleh jeritan dan tawaan kedua orang gila itu—samar-samar ia mengingat hal seperti ini pernah terjadi, dan yang ia ingat selanjutnya adalah orang yang menertawainya telah terbaring di rumah sakit dan kakaknya yang memarahinya—

"Ara?"

Samar-samar ia mendengar kedua bersaudara itu mengerang—namun Ara sudah tidak memperhatikan mereka lagi. Nafasnya tidak lagi merasa sesak saat melihat laki-laki berambut putih di atas tangga, masih mengenakan kemeja dan celana panjang putih seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Satu alisnya terangkat, dan manik lilac memandanginya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

Ia melepas nafas lega—yang tidak ia sadari telah ia tahan—dan tersenyum kecil. "Add, senang melihatmu lagi."

Add memiringkan kepala, kemudian menoleh pada kedua bersaudara yang terikat. Manik lilac menyipit sekilas, sebelum kembali menoleh ke arahnya dan—apa itu wajah mengasihani? "Apa mereka memberimu waktu yang buruk?"

Ia menggeleng lambat, dan sedikit tersentak saat si kembar perempuan menjerit, "Add! Kau membuat kami terdengar seperti orang yang jahat!"

Seperti dugaannya, Add tidak memperhatikan kedua kembar yang memprotes ke arahnya. Saat laki-laki itu berjalan ke arahnya, Ara merasa kalau degup jantungnya semakin cepat.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Ini belum jam pulang, bukan?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Melihat laki-laki itu tepat berdiri di hadapannya, tangan yang terjulur untuk menyentuhnya membuatnya otomatis mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Kalau Add tahu ia sedang tidak enak badan, mungkin laki-laki itu akan menyuruhnya untuk langsung pulang—dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja!" Ara mengutuk dirinya yang menggagap dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan. "M-Mungkin aku harus duduk sebentar—d-di luar panas sekali tadi!"

Ia merasakan manik lilac Add masih memandanginya, kemudian laki-laki itu mendesah pelan. "Duduklah, kalau begitu. Akan kuambilkan air."

Saat ia mengintip dari celah jarinya, ia melihat laki-laki itu sudah berbalik menuju pintu di belakang meja resepsionis. Merutuki dirinya sekali lagi, ia berjalan menuju meja terdekat.

Ara merasa seperti orang bodoh. Ia bisa membayangkan Add mengatakan itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

Ia menempelkan wajahnya di meja, merasakan dinginnya meja kayu itu di pipinya yang panas. Sejujurnya ia merasa tidak enak menjauh dari Add seperti itu, apalagi sekarang laki-laki itu sedang mengambilkan minuman untuknya. Ia harus minta maaf pada laki-laki itu nantinya.

Ara mendesah pelan, merasakan dirinya semakin tenggelam dalam dinginnya meja. Bagaimana bisa di tengah musim dingin seperti ini terasa hangat? Mungkinkah karena penghangat di ruangan ini? Ia tidak terlalu peduli; ia merasa seperti tertidur di tengah musim dingin yang hangat di Sander, tertidur di pangkuan kakaknya di bawah sinar matahari, dan kakaknya menyisir rambutnya dengan lembut. Perasaan yang menyenangkan hingga membuatnya merasa mengantuk.

.

.

.

Saat melihat Ara Haan berdiri di depan meja resepsionis, Add langsung tahu ada yang salah dengan gadis itu.

Ia mendesah pelan, mengaduk cokelat hangat di hadapannya dengan lambat. Hari ini bukan hari Sabtu, dan sekolahnya seharusnya belum selesai hingga sore hari nanti. Gadis berambut hitam itu juga tidak terlihat seperti seorang pembolos—dan lagi, Add paling tahu dari siapapun untuk tidak menilai dari sampulnya. Kalaupun Ara membolos, Add merasa sedikit tersentuh kalau gadis itu rela membolos untuk bertemu dengannya.

Nah. Apa-apaan pikiran barusan itu?

Menggeleng pelan, Add berjalan keluar dari dapur dengan dua cangkir cokelat hangat. Ia tidak memedulikan dua orang yang mengeluh saat melewati mereka, dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat gadis itu duduk.

Add melihat gadis itu tengah tertidur, dengan dua lengan terlipat di depan kepalanya. Bersyukur Add mengikat dua kembar itu, atau mungkin wajah gadis itu sudah penuh dengan coretan sekarang. Ara masih belum terbangun saat ia meletakkan secangkir cokelat hangat itu di dekat wajahnya dengan cukup keras. Dengan hati-hati ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi di hadapan gadis itu, dagunya bertumpu pada punggung tangannya, sekali lagi menemukan dirinya tidak dapat menahan diri untuk memperhatikan gadis itu.

Pipi gadis itu menempel di meja kayu. Matanya menutup dan bibirnya yang pucat sedikit terbuka, dan samar-samar Add dapat mendengar nafas lembut sang gadis. Rambut hitam yang mengurung wajahnya menempel di kulit gadis itu, dan Add dapat melihat keringat mulai bercucuran dari keningnya.

Add mengerutkan dahi—apakah mesin penghangat terlalu panas hari ini? Kenapa gadis itu berkeringat? Add tidak akan termakan oleh alasan gadis itu sebelumnya; di zaman apa musim dingin terasa panas?

Ia menjulurkan tangannya, hendak menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menempel di wajah gadis itu—dan buru-buru menarik tangannya sendiri sambil menggeram saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Tentu saja gadis itu tidak ingin Add menyentuhnya;

Bagaimana bisa gadis itu datang mengunjunginya dengan panas seperti ini?

Add memang hanya menyentuhnya sepersekian detik, namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tahu kalau panas gadis itu tidak biasa. Pantas saja gadis itu pulang lebih awal dari biasanya—dan bodohnya lagi, mengapa kemungkinan itu tidak terpikir olehnya?

Sambil menggeram, ia mengguncang bahu gadis itu. "Baiklah, Nyonya Haan. Aku tahu kau harus beristirahat, tapi ini bukan tempat istirahat yang bagus untukmu."

Jawaban dari gadis itu hanya sebuah erangan, namun gadis itu belum juga membuka matanya.

Laki-laki berambut putih itu mengerang, jemarinya otomatis menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Ara di sini, terutama dengan kedua orang itu ada di sini. Namun di saat yang sama, ia tidak tahu dimana rumah gadis itu—dan, walaupun dekat, ia tidak mungkin membawanya ke—

"Bawa saja gadis itu ke rumahmu."

Add mendongak, memicingkan matanya ke arah In yang masih terkekeh.

"Ingatkan aku sekali lagi; kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Kau harus mendengarkan saran dariku sesekali, bung."

"Terakhir kali aku melakukannya," Bibirnya mengerut pada laki-laki berkulit gelap itu, "Reina hampir membunuhku, ingat?"

Kejadian yang hampir menghancurkan anak-anaknya di tangan Reina yang lemah lembut itu membuatnya merinding. Ia buru-buru menenggelamkan kembali ingatan yang mengerikan itu.

"Kau tahu, masa lalu harus ditinggalkan di belakang." Jin mengikuti pembicaraan, tertawa sinis. "Begini, lepaskan kami dan akan kupinjamkan mobil kami, bagaimana?"

"Hei! Aku tidak pernah melihat orang itu mengemudi sebelumnya! Bagaimana kalau ia menghancurkan mobilku?!"

"Mobilmu?!" Wanita berkulit gelap itu balas menjerit dengan wajah horor, "Seingatku, kau tidak menghabiskan sedikitpun dolar untuk benda rongsokan itu!"

Add menahan dirinya sendiri untuk melempar meja ke arah dua orang yang tengah bertengkar dan mengambil ponsel ungu yang ada di kantung kemejanya—ia hampir melupakan keberadaan benda itu, mengingat ia jarang menggunakannya, kecuali untuk menelpon beberapa orang dengan jumlah yang dapat dihitung dengan satu jari.

Ia menekan beberapa tombol, tidak mengalami sedikitpun kesulitan saat memanggil salah satu—lebih tepatnya satu-satunya—sahabat yang ia miliki; orang yang sama yang menyarankannya untuk bekerja di tempat ini.

Nada sambung tidak bertahan lama, dan suara ceria sahabatnya terdengar dari ujung sambungan. "Add! Jarang sekali kau menelponku!" Ia mengerang, "Dan apa itu suara In dan Jin lagi? Apa mereka membuatmu kesulitan?"

"Mereka selalu membuatku kesulitan, Lacher—dan kau tahu itu." Add menggeleng sambil memijat keningnya dengan tangan yang bebas. "Begini, bisa kau datang untuk menjemputku? Ini sedikit darurat."

"Kau tidak membawa In dan Jin, bukan? Terakhir mereka masuk ke dalam mobilku—"

"Ya, mereka membuat masalah. Ini bukan tentang mereka, tenang saja."

Lacher, teman satu fakultas yang—walau agak sepihak—selalu mencoba berbicara dengannya mendesah lega. "Kau beruntung aku sedang ada di sekitar tempat itu. Aku sedang mencoba berbicara dengan Evelyn—sayangnya dia sedang tidak bisa dihubungi."

Add sering mendengar tentang Evelyn dari Lacher—seorang anak SMA Elder yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Lacher bertemu dengan anak SMA—dan lagi, Add tidak memiliki tempat untuk berbicara. Ia sendiri sedang berdekatan dengan seorang anak SMA.

"—begitu, aku akan datang di sana lima menit lagi." Kemudian ia terdiam. "Add?"

Add mengerjap beberapa kali, baru menyadari kalau ia tengah melamun. "Ada apa?"

Lacher tidak menjawab beberapa menit, kemudian ia bisa merasakan sahabatnya tersenyum di ujung sambungan. "Ah, lupakan. Akan kutanyakan saat kita bertemu nanti."

Ia hanya mendengus. "Terserah saja."

"Tentu."

Add hanya memutus sambungan dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung kemejanya. Sekali lagi diliriknya Ara yang masih tertidur dan mendesah—hari ini benar-benar hari yang panjang.

.

.

.

"Aku pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya."

Lacher mengulang kalimatnya sekali lagi, melirik pada Ara yang tertidur di kursi belakang melalui kaca spion dalam. Add yang duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi hanya mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tentu, Lacher. Kau sudah mengatakannya sepuluh kali sepanjang perjalanan."

Laki-laki pirang itu mengernyitkan keningnya, manik biru kembali terfokus pada jalan di hadapannya. Add melihat sudut bibir laki-laki itu terangkat, dan dalam hati mengerang. Tatapan seperti itu biasanya diikuti dengan pertanyaan konyol—

"Jadi? Apa dia pacarmu?"

Benar, kan?

Add menggeram. "Konyol sekali, Seiker. Ingatkan aku kenapa aku ingin berteman denganmu lagi?"

"Hah! Kau mengakui pertemanan kita!" Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian dengan cepat menempelkannya lagi ke setir dengan seringai. "Nah, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tuan Kim. Ceritakan padaku."

"Tidak ada yang harus kuceritakan." Add mengangkat bahu dan bersandar ke kursinya yang empuk. "Kami bertemu dan mengobrol. Hanya seperti itu."

"Dan kau menyukainya?"

Manik lilac menyipit pada laki-laki di sebelahnya, yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya dan sibuk dengan jalan di hadapannya. "Sekali lagi, Seiker. Kau konyol."

Lacher meliriknya sekilas, "Dan kau tidak membantah satu hal apapun, Kim."

Add memutar bola mata, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tentu, Add tidak terlalu memusingkan keberadaan Ara Haan; sebaliknya, ia merasa tenang dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan hal itu—terakhir kalinya adalah dengan sepupunya, namun sepupunya tersebut bahkan tidak ingat ia pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

"Jadi?" Kata-kata Lacher membuatnya kembali menoleh. "Bagaimana dengan proyek terakhirmu? _Apocalypse_?"

Add otomatis melepaskan nafas lega karena pengalihan pembicaraan oleh Lacher. "Baik-baik saja, kurasa. Mungkin aku harus membeli beberapa pecahan El darimu."

"Kapan saja kau mau, sobat." Lacher terkekeh. "Kau ingin mendengar tentang _Freiturnier_ -ku?"

Laki-laki berambut putih hanya mengangkat bahu, membiarkan sahabatnya bercerita tentang proyek terakhirnya—hal yang sering sahabatnya itu ceritakan, namun tidak terlalu Add perhatikan.

Pandangannya sibuk dengan Ara yang tertidur di kursi belakang, dengan jas putihnya menjadi selimut. Mengapa gadis itu masih jauh-jauh mengunjunginya di saat ia sakit, itu masih menjadi misteri untuk Add. Mungkin ia akan menanyakannya saat gadis itu sudah sadar nanti.

"Add?"

Buru-buru ia menoleh, mendapati temannya tengah menatapnya langsung dengan bingung. "Kenapa?"

Lacher menunjuk ke luar jendela dengan ibu jarinya. "Kita sudah sampai."

Ia menoleh ke depan, baru menyadari sebuah gedung apartemen yang sederhana dan familiar di hadapannya. Add berdeham, membuka pintu yang ada di sebelahnya dan melangkah keluar sambil menggumam, "Terima kasih."

"Tentu! Jarang sekali aku membantu kawanku yang satu ini!"

Lacher sudah banyak membantunya, namun Add tidak akan mengatakannya keras-keras. Mungkin suatu saat ia akan mengatakannya.

Saat ia membuka pintu penumpang di belakangnya dan mengangkat gadis yang tengah tertidur itu dengan lengannya, Lacher menyeletuk, "Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku nanti, kawan. Kalau kalian sudah resmi berkencan."

Add menendang pintu penumpang dengan keras—mengabaikan erangan protes dari Lacher—dan menggerutu, "Kau pikir itu akan terjadi?"

"Mungkin saja. Apapun mungkin di dunia ini, kau tahu?" Lacher mengangkat bahu. "Aku bahkan pernah membayangkan kau di dunia lain menyelesaikan persamaan waktu yang sering kau bicarakan itu."

Add memutar bola matanya. "Lucu sekali, Seiker."

"Kau mengenalku dengan baik, Kim." Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengedipkan satu mata, membuat Add mengerutkan keningnya dengan jijik. "Sampai nanti, kalau begitu!"

Lacher tidak menunggu jawaban—laki-laki itu sudah tahu kalau Add tidak akan menjawabnya—dan langsung menjauh dengan mobilnya. Add memperhatikan hingga mobil putih sahabatnya menghilang di kejauhan, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju apartemennya.

Ia tinggal di pinggir Kota Elder, tempat yang tidak diketahui banyak orang namun cukup strategis—tempat ideal untuknya. Seperti biasa, orang-orang di tempat itu tidak terlalu ramai, dan kebisingan dari tempat ia bekerja tidak sampai ke tempat ini. Belum lagi tempat ini dekat dengan taman luas yang tidak pernah ramai—cocok untuk eksperimen bagi sang perpustakawan.

Dengan Ara yang masih tertidur berbalut jas miliknya di lengannya, Add menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Kamarnya memang tidak besar; hanya berisi sebuah ruang tamu, dapur, kamar mandi dan kamar tidur. Namun biaya sewanya cukup terjangkau—meskipun Add tidak dapat dibilang mahasiswa yang tidak mampu. Ia hanya tidak ingin tempat yang mencolok.

"Ini aku. Buka pintunya."

Add mendengar suara kunci, kemudian pintunya otomatis terbuka. Bersyukur ia sudah menciptakan _dynamo_ miliknya untuk melakukan segala hal—bahkan membukakan pintu hanya salah satu hal dasar yang dapat anak-anak tercintanya lakukan. Ia berjalan melewati _dynamo_ yang melayang patuh di depan pintu yang terbuka, memerintahkannya untuk menutup pintu dan membaringkan Ara di salah satu sofa yang tidak terlalu berantakan dengan berbagai bagian _dynamo_ yang belum jadi.

Baiklah. Apa yang orang-orang lakukan untuk merawat orang sakit?

Untuk sementara, ia menyingkirkan beberapa mur, baut, beberapa besi dan cetak biru dari meja dan memberikannya pada _dynamo_ yang membukakannya pintu sebelumnya, memerintahkannya untuk mengaturnya di meja di kamarnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur yang hampir tidak pernah digunakan, mengingat ia lebih sering makan di luar, berharap masih ada bahan makanan untuk dimasak.

Ia membuka kulkas, menemukan beberapa butir telur dan makanan instan. Dan beberapa makanan lain yang, setelah pemeriksaan, melewati tanggal kadaluarsa dan berbau busuk.

Add mengerang. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan dan sedikit sekali waktu yang ia miliki.

Add mengambil beberapa makanan yang masih dapat dimakan dan membanting pintu kulkasnya tertutup. Sekali ini saja, kesehatan orang lain lebih penting dari kebersihan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ara membutuhkan beberapa detik hingga matanya bisa terbiasa dengan cahaya yang cukup terang di ruangan itu, kemudian bangkit untuk duduk perlahan-lahan. Manik amber memperhatikan ruangan itu sekali lagi, dan menyadari kalau ia tidak mengenal tempat itu sama sekali; ia menduga tempat itu adalah sebuah ruang tamu di apartemen, dan ia baru saja terbangun di atas sebuah sofa berwarna coklat. Di dekatnya, terdapat sebuah meja kayu yang tidak terlalu besar, dengan beberapa kertas berserakan yang ditimpa oleh sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur. Melihat sekeliling lagi, ia baru menyadari betapa kosongnya ruangan itu; dinding putih ruangan itu tidak ditempeli apapun—tidak ada foto, tidak ada gambar, bahkan tidak ada jam dinding.

Panik mulai naik ke tenggorokannya—jam berapa sekarang? Ada dimana dia? Pandangannya menangkap tas sekolahnya tergeletak di kursi di dekatnya. Saat ia bergerak untuk meraih tas itu, sesuatu yang ada di pangkuannya terjatuh.

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, memandangi jas putih yang tergeletak di lantai. Tangannya yang sedikit lemas mengangkat jas itu, memandanginya beberapa saat sebelum kenyataan menghantamnya tepat di depan wajah.

Jas milik Add.

Oh Tuhan—Ara ingin mencelupkan wajahnya sendiri di bubur dan mati tenggelam disana. Ia pasti tertidur di perpustakaan barusan. Dan tempat ini—mungkin tempat tinggal Add? Oh, memalukan. Entah apa yang akan kakaknya katakan kalau ia menemukannya disini—jangankan kakaknya, apa yang akan Add sendiri katakan? Ia bisa membayangkan—

"Kau itu bodoh, Nyonya Haan."

Ya. Bisa saja Add mengatakan hal itu sekarang.

"Kau sengajaa mengabaikanku atau memang suka dengan model jasku?"

Ara menoleh, wajahnya otomatis memerah saat melihat Add ada di seberang ruangan, melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil bersandar di salah satu pintu kayu. Laki-laki itu tidak lagi mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang yang sudah biasa Ara lihat; ia mengenakan kaus putih berlengan pendek dan celana biru selutut. Ara buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, jas laki-laki itu ia letakkan dengan hati-hati di atas meja.

"I-ini—bukan—anu—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu, Nyonya Haan." Ara melirik Add dengan gugup, yang memindahkan tas sekolahnya ke atas meja dan duduk di tempat tasnya berada sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau tidak berkata kalau kau sedang sakit?"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa ia melakukannya lagi? Ara sendiri bahkan tidak yakin. Mungkin ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Add?

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya padaku?"

Manik amber membelalak, dan wajahnya otomatis kembali meledak dalam pendar merah saat menyadari ia baru mengatakan pikirannya dengan jelas.

Add mengangkat bahu, dan Ara bisa melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil. "Aku terhormat, nyonya kecil." Manik lilac memicing, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan di suara laki-laki itu. "Sayangnya aku tidak ingin seseorang mati sakit karena ingin menemuiku."

Ara hanya mengangguk pasrah, manik amber memandangi pangkuannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

Ara menautkan jemarinya, wajahnya kian memerah. "Begini, aku tidak tahu kenapa ini terjadi." Manik amber melirik laki-laki yang masih melipat tangannya di depan dada dan duduk tidak jauh darinya. "Aku tidak biasanya sakit, dan aku bahkan tidak ingat mengapa ini terjadi."

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau bilang kau sedang mengerjakan tugas, bukan? Kau tidak beristirahat?"

Manik Ara langsung beralih. Samar-samar ia mendengar Add menggumam. "Sudah kuduga."

Ara memang sedang mengerjakan sebuah proyek akhir-akhir ini—proyek yang seharusnya dikerjakan berkelompok justru dikerjakan seorang diri oleh gadis itu. Waktu pengumpulan memang masih lama, namun sifat Ara yang ingin menyelesaikan tugas sebelum waktunya membuatnya mulai bekerja sekarang. Sayang sekali, teman-teman sekelompoknya tidak memiliki sifat yang sama.

Dan Ara juga tidak mau mendengarkan saran Add yang ingin membantunya. Laki-laki itu menolak untuk berbicara beberapa hari sebelum Ara akhirnya meminta bantuannya. _Sedikit_.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam diam beberapa saat—saat yang membuatnya merasa sedikit gugup. Ara hanya berduaan dengan laki-laki itu, dan andai Ara tidak mengenal laki-laki itu sedikit lebih jauh, mungkin Ara sudah menendangnya ke rumah sakit terdekat—andai ia tidak mendapat demam bodoh ini.

Ia mendengar laki-laki itu mendesah, kemudian deritan dari kursi yang menandakan pemiliknya telah meninggalkannya. "Begini, sekarang sudah larut dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau bisa berjalan, bukan?"

Ara memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat, "Kau menyuruhku pulang sebelum menghabiskan bubur yang kau buat untukku?"

Add mencibir. "Siapa bilang bubur itu untukmu?"

"Kau meninggalkannya di sini, Tuan Kim. Atau," Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Bubur ini memang bukan untukku?"

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat bahu, kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu pintu. "Habiskan sebelum aku kembali." Dan memasuki ruangan itu, menutup pintunya dengan keras tanpa menunggu jawabannya.

Ara memutar bola matanya. "Kakak, bagaimana aku bisa dekat dengan orang seperti itu?" Ia meraih sendok yang ada di dekat mangkuk dan mencicipinya, tersenyum masam. "Dan bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengacaukan rasa bubur instan?"

.

.

.

Ara sudah menghabiskan hampir separuh bubur yang Add berikan saat laki-laki itu kembali dari ruangan itu dengan sebuah jaket putih. Laki-laki berambut putih itu memandangi mangkuk yang hampir kosong, kemudian mendongak pada Ara dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau makan cukup banyak untuk seorang gadis."

Wajahnya langsung merona. "T-Tidak sopan menanyakan seorang gadis tentang nafsu makannya!"

"Dan aku bukan laki-laki paling sopan yang pernah ada, Nyonya Haan." Ia memutar manik lilac-nya, dan melempar jaket putih itu ke arahnya—yang hampir tidak dapat menangkap jaket itu. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan makananmu, kita berangkat sekarang."

Ara memperhatikan jaket di tangannya; jaket putih itu cukup lebar, dan Ara dapat membayangkan jaket itu terlalu besar di tubuhnya. Tudung jaket itu berwarna ungu, dan ia melihat dua segitiga kecil yang mengingatkannya akan telinga kucing di atasnya.

(Mengingatkannya—ia juga melihat 'telinga kucing' di tudung jaket sebelumnya. Mungkin laki-laki itu menyukai kucing?)

"Kau benar-benar menyukai jaketku, ya?"

Ara mendongak, mendapati laki-laki itu sudah mengenakan jaket yang barusan ia gunakan sebagai selimut—dan telah Ara lipat dengan rapi. "Modelnya lucu. Kau menyukai kucing?"

"Sepupuku pernah memilikinya." Ia mengangkat bahu. Ara menunggu untuk kelanjutan kalimat itu, namun tidak juga datang. Gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengenakan jaket yang laki-laki itu berikan.

Ara melihat sekumpulan dynamo telah menunggu di depan pintu, dan Add mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Ara dengar—mungkin perintah untuk membuka pintu, karena pintu seolah terbuka otomatis setelah Add mengatakan sesuatu pada benda itu.

Ara menggulung lengan jaket yang sedikit kebesaran itu, kemudian meraih tas yang ada di dekatnya. "Itu dynamo yang waktu itu?"

Add menoleh padanya, kemudian kembali memperhatikan enam dynamo yang ada di depannya. "Tidak juga. Bentuknya berbeda, lihat?"

Ia memicingkan manik amber-nya, baru menyadari kalau dynamo itu lebih besar dan berbentuk seperti gigi.

"Kau membuat banyak dynamo?"

Laki-laki itu menoleh padanya, tersenyum kecil. "Masih banyak di belakang. Kau tidak perlu melihatnya." Kemudian ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jas putihnya. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Orang-orang bisa curiga kalau melihatmu keluar dengan orang asing di waktu seperti ini."

Ara mengerjap sebentar, kemudian menggali tas coklatnya dan mengambil ponselnya. Cahaya dari layarnya membutakan sejenak, sebelum menunjukkan waktu tanpa berkedip—pukul delapan malam. Dan tambahan sepuluh panggilan tidak terjawab; dua dari Eve, dan delapan dari kakaknya. Ara mengerang; hebat sekali.

Ia menutup ponselnya dengan kasar dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tasnya, menatap balik pada Add yang terlihat bingung. "Kau benar. Aku harus kembali sekarang."

"Itu yang sejak tadi aku katakan."

Ara hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian berusaha berdiri. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing setelah sekian lama berbaring, dan ia meraih sebuah kursi saat hampir terjatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Melihat Add yang terlihat khawatir padanya membuatnya terkekeh. "Bukankah itu pertanyaanku? Kau yang cemas seperti itu membuatku berpikir kaulah yang sakit."

Laki-laki itu memutar bola matanya. "Maafkan aku yang bertanya."

Ara terkekeh sekali lagi, memaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan ke sisi laki-laki itu. Add membantunya untuk berjalan keluar, dan pintu tertutup otomatis di belakang mereka.

Ara otomatis menggenggam ujung lengan jas laki-laki itu dengan erat saat mereka menuruni tangga. Langkahnya yang tidak pasti dan tangga yang licin oleh salju tidak memperbaiki rasa paniknya, terutama di malam yang gelap ini.

Gadis itu melepaskan nafas lega saat mereka sampai di tangga paling bawah. Ia melirik ke sekitarnya, menemukan tempat itu tidak terlalu asing baginya. "Dimana tempat ini?"

Saat Add menyebutkan alamatnya, sesuatu bergejolak dalam dadanya. "Tempat tinggalku hanya dua blok dari tempat ini!"

Laki-laki itu menaikkan satu alis dan ikut tersenyum tipis. "Baguslah kalau begitu."

Ara membimbing laki-laki itu, sementara Add sesekali menahan Ara kalau gadis itu hampir terjatuh; tangan laki-laki itu melingkar dengan longgar di pergelangan tangannya, seolah siap mengencang kapan saja. Menyadari itu membuat jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih kencang.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ara berbisik saat melihat apartemen yang sudah familiar baginya; sedikit lebih besar dari tempat Add tinggal, dan memiliki kesan bersahabat karena kebun bunga kecil di depannya. "Aku baik-baik saja dari sini."

Add terlihat tidak yakin, namun ia melepaskan tangannya dari gadis itu. Ara memandangi tangannya sebentar, kemudian mendongak pada Add. "Um, jaketmu—"

"Simpan saja." Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu dengan acuh, kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jasnya. "Kalau mau mengembalikannya, jangan lupa kau cuci dan setrika terlebih dahulu."

Ia memutar bola matanya. "Akan kubuat hingga kau tidak mengenalinya lagi."

"Aku menunggunya kalau begitu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat lagi. Ia melihat laki-laki itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, dan entah mengapa degup jantungnya semakin mengencang hingga ia dapat mendengarnya di telinganya sendiri. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia merasakan hal ini.

Ara dikejutkan oleh tangan yang sedikit lebih besar di atas kepalanya, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan lembut—membuat setiap helai rambutnya seolah membakar kepalanya—

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Dan bisikan lembut itu, sebelum laki-laki itu menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju arah datang mereka.

Ara hanya memandangi figur laki-laki yang kian menjauh itu. Degup jantungnya masih belum melambat seperti biasanya.

Ia hanya tahu satu hal; wajahnya yang memanas ini bukan karena demam yang ia miliki sekarang.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Untuk merayakan LuCiel yang baru keluar tanggal satu kemarin, saya akhirnya ngelempar mereka ke dalam fic ini (*'v') saya nggak tertarik sama mereka btw, jadi peran mereka cuma sekilas-sekilas aja :'3 #dor**

 **btw, count untuk cerita ini bertambah satu, jadi 6. Setelah itu nggak nambah lagi, karena saya merasa chapter ini perlu (*'v')**

 **di chapter sebelumnya, nama Elsword terpaksa saya ubah menjadi Els Sieghart; untuk chapter ini mungkin belum penting, tapi karena chapter selanjutnya bakal pindah fokus ke karakter lain** — **Elesis (di cerita berubah jadi Elsa!), Els nanti mendapat screentime-nya sendiri! *tebar confetti  
**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favourite, dan review; karena setiap kali ngeliat e-mail pemberitahuan dari kalian, saya jadi semangat buat nulis chapter selanjutnya. Thank you very much!**

 **See you on the next chapter! I don't own Elsword! (*'v')**


	3. Visits (Ver: Elsa)

.

 **Title** : The Girl and The Librarian  
 **Chapter Title** : Visits (Ver. Elsa) (3/7)  
 **Chapter Summary** : Elder itu luas, dan Elsa tidak menyangka akan melihat adik iparnya di tempat yang tidak ia duga—dengan orang yang tidak ia duga pula.  
 **Pairing** : Add/Ara (Mastermind/Yama Raja), Elesis/Aren, mentioned Elsword/Aisha  
 **Rating** : T (sumpah serapah, courtesy of Add, Elesis, and Aren (briefly))  
 **Words** : 6.672 (tidak termasuk A/N)  
 **Warning** : OOC Add, Elesis, dan Elsword, plot cepat, sumpah serapah, diksi berubah-ubah karena lagi mavok, kinda angsty/dramatic  
 **Disclaimer** : Beato didn't own Elsword!

 **Classes:**  
 **Add (** Mastermind **)**  
 **Ara (** Yama Raja **)**  
 **Elesis (Elsa) (** Crimson Avenger **)  
Elsword (Els) (**Infinity Sword **)  
**

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu tinggal di Sander pula tidak membuat Elsa Haan—dulunya Elsa Sieghart—mencintai tempat itu.

Elsa tidak akan mengatakan ini di depan Aren—ia tahu suaminya itu sudah tahu—tetapi ia tidak menyukai tempat kelahiran laki-laki berambut hitam itu; tempat itu, secara literal, hanya pasir. Tentu, ada gedung-gedung rumah, namun mereka semua terlihat terbuat dari pasir, walaupun Aren bersikeras kalau mereka hanya bercat keemasan. Belum lagi Sander selalu terasa panas tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari dua puluh empat jam—nah, apa lagi itu? Entahlah. Ia hanya mengutip kata-kata adiknya, Els, yang satu kali mengunjungi Sander untuk acara pernikahannya dengan Aren.

Bahkan di musim dingin, Sander masih terasa panas. Wanita berambut merah panjang itu memijat keningnya, kepalanya selalu terasa berputar saat membayangkan musim panas di tempat ini. Musim dingin saja sudah cukup untuknya memohon pada Aren untuk menyalakan mesin pendingin—bayangkan musim panas?

Setidaknya Elsa bersyukur memiliki suami yang pengertian; Elsa dan Aren akan tinggal di Elder—tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu—selama musim panas. Aren ingin mengawasi Ara—adik perempuan Aren dan adik ipar Elsa—sementara Elsa ingin mengurus pekerjaannya dengan adiknya, Els.

Memikirkan tentang pekerjaan membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut lagi; Hoffman baru saja mengirim puluhan surat penggemar (dan beberapa surat kritik) tentang buku ciptaan adiknya. Ia tidak membaca semua, namun dari beberapa saja sudah membuatnya tahu kalau mereka membicarakan satu hal; mereka ingin cerita lanjutan dari _Chronicles of Elrios_ , dan adik sialannya belum mengirim apapun mengenai hal tersebut.

Elsa sudah lama meminta—memaksa, bahkan—Els untuk membuat cerita lanjutan; bagaimana ia mengakhiri cerita di tengah pertarungan seperti itu sejujurnya membuatnya ragu buku buatan adiknya itu akan laku. Namun dugaannya terbukti salah; berkat seorang kritikus terkenal di Elder yang mempromosikan buku mereka, buku ciptaan Els Sieghart kembali merajai peringkat satu _best seller_ di berbagai toko buku.

Dan adiknya hanya menjawab dengan acuh, "Tidak ada lanjutan, Elsa. Harapanku tentang cerita itu sudah mati."

Elsa tidak pernah membanting adiknya sekeras itu sebelumnya. Ia bahkan sedikit terkejut adiknya itu belum masuk ke rumah sakit atau kehilangan ingatannya sampai sekarang.

Dengan geram ia memasukkan kertas-kertas surat itu ke dalam tas tangannya, mengeluhkan tentang _Els sialan_ dan sesekali _Sander sialan_. Terkadang ia berharap Aren ada di sisinya sekarang, mengelus kepalanya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan suaminya itu tetap bekerja sebagai kepala dokter di rumah sakit terbesar saat bulan madu mereka.

 _Aren sialan_.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar besar itu sambil membanting kakinya dengan keras, tidak peduli dengan tatapan khawatir yang diberikan oleh pelayan kepadanya. Saat pertama kali datang, Elsa harus mengakui kalau kediaman keluarga Haan memang mengesankan; langit-langitnya yang tinggi digantung oleh lampu yang berhias kristal, dinding yang bercat emas terukir dengan ukiran eksotis, dan tanaman-tanaman tropis teratur dengan rapi menempel di dinding. Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki kaca jendela—tempat itu di biarkan terbuka, seolah menyatakan kalau mereka tidak takut akan kejahatan yang kian meningkat akhir-akhir ini.

Aren tersenyum bangga saat Elsa menanyakan itu, mengatakan kalau mereka memiliki hukuman tersendiri bagi siapa saja yang berani memasuki wilayah keluarga yang pernah memerintah di Sander, sebelum tempat itu berubah menjadi negri yang demokratis.

(Ingatkan Elsa untuk berkata pada Els; jangan pernah menyelinap masuk ke dalam kediaman Haan tanpa pemberitahuan.)

Elsa menekan tombol di ponselnya dengan kasar. Manik emas menatap tajam pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya sebelum ia menggeram sekali lagi. Ingin sekali ia melempar ponselnya ke ujung ruangan, sayangnya itu hanya akan merusak ponselnya— _lagi_ , dan hal itu juga tidak melukai orang yang tengah ia ajak berbicara sekarang.

" _Aku akan meminta pada Aren untuk pergi ke Elder._ " Ia mengirim pesan itu, kemudian mengetik sekali lagi, " _Saat aku datang nanti,_ _temui aku di perpustakaan itu, Sieghart muda, atau aku akan memburumu dan menyeretmu hingga kau menulis lanjutan cerita sialan itu._ "

Wanita berambut merah itu tidak menanti balasan dari adiknya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas tangan merahnya. Ia merasakan benda itu bergetar, namun tidak lagi memedulikannya—adiknya mungkin hanya membalas, " _Terserah saja._ "

Ia menduga menjadi editor adalah pekerjaan yang mudah—namun menjadi editor bagi adiknya yang menyebalkan? Mungkin ia benar-benar harus mundur dari posisi itu sekarang.

Dengan satu desahan, Elsa barulah dapat mengendalikan emosi yang sebelumnya hampir meledak itu. Ia bersyukur tinggal selama dua puluh tahun tinggal bersama adiknya membuatnya dapat mengatur emosi lebih baik dari siapapun.

Langkahnya berubah menjadi santai, bahkan ia tersenyum dan menyapa beberapa pelayan yang sebelumnya terlihat takut padanya. Ia tidak perlu bertanya pada orang-orang dimana suaminya; kemungkinan besar laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu ada di balkoni, membuat panggilan pada teman kerjanya.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Aren tengah membuat panggilan di balkoni—tempat ia dapat melihat seluruh penjuru Sander. Suaminya itu selalu berkata kalau ia dapat menenangkan diri dengan melihat wajah tersenyum rakyat Sander—dan Elsa selalu bertanya dalam hati, memang kau raja mereka?

Namun sekali lagi, menjadi dokter dan raja sama saja; sama-sama mengontrol hidup rakyat, benar?

Punggung suaminya tengah menghadap ke arahnya, dan Elsa tidak dapat menangkap pembicaraan apa yang sedang dilakukan olehnya. Meskipun dari belakang, Elsa tahu kalau pembicaraan itu serius; punggung suaminya yang tertutup oleh kaus putih terlihat tegang, dan tangannya yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana panjang hitam mengepal. Aren selalu melakukannya saat ia marah, dan biasanya akan ada beberapa orang yang di pecat di Rumah Sakit Sander kapan saja.

"Cukup, _Little Xia_." Elsa mengangkat satu alis— _Little Xia_ adalah panggilan sayang dari Aren untuk adiknya, Ara—dan Aren tidak pernah menggunakan nada sekeras itu pada adiknya. "Kau akan membiarkanku untuk bicara dengan siapapun yang bersamamu. Aku tahu kalau kau sedang tidak bersama Nyonya Evelyn dan—"

Aren berputar sedikit hingga Elsa dapat melihat sisi wajah suaminya—manik emas memicing dan alisnya bertaut. Bukan tanda yang bagus, bahkan bagi Ara sendiri. "Aku kakakmu, Ara Haan! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau akan dekat dengan laki-laki—" Sudut mata laki-laki itu berkedut, "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia temanmu atau bukan, nyonya muda! Kau seolah-olah—"

Suaminya terdiam sebentar, manik emasnya melebar. "Oh, demi Nyonya El—Ara, kau tahu—hei! Dengarkan aku, _Little Xia_! Setidaknya biarkan aku bertemu dengannya sebelum—Ara, kau tidak bisa— _Little Xia_! Ara Haan! Oh—" Laki-laki itu membanting ponselnya ke tanah dengan keras, membuatnya mengernyit. "—Demi El? Apa-apaan itu, Ara Haan!"

Baiklah, Aren yang sedang marah bukan hal yang ingin Elsa hadapi sekarang, tetapi ia tidak ingin orang-orang meninggal karena Aren tidak mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai dokter dengan serius. Elsa berdeham, membuat manik emas yang masih menyipit itu terarah padanya. Beruntung Elsa sudah terbiasa menghadapi Aren yang suasanya hatinya sedang tidak bagus, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah mundur dengan cepat seperti pelayan yang baru saja akan menawari mereka minum barusan.

"Pertengkaran saudara lagi?" Ia melihat bahu Aren terjatuh dengan pasrah saat laki-laki itu mendesah keras. Elsa melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding. "Ada apa? Ara sedang jatuh cinta?"

Elsa hanya asal menebak, sungguh. Ia sedikit terkejut saat suaminya mengangguk lemas dan memijat pelipisnya. "Ia tidak mengatakannya langsung, tentu saja. Mungkin perasaannya belum terbalas—atau ia belum mengatakannya." Laki-laki itu berputar sepenuhnya ke arahnya dan bersandar di teralis balkoni. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Elsa? Bagaimana kalau laki-laki itu tidak cukup baik untuk adikku? _Hell_ —semua laki-laki tidak ada yang pantas bagi malaikat kecilku!"

Elsa memutar bola matanya. "Kau seperti ayahnya saja."

"Aku sudah bersamanya sejak kecil dan mengurusnya saat orang tua kami sibuk. Bukankah itu cukup?" Aren mendesah lagi dan menggeleng. "Lagipula, kau tahu bagaimana polosnya ia? Bagaimana kalau ada laki-laki brengsek yang ingin memanfaatkannya dan—" Ia mengangkat tangannya dengan jengkel dan menggeram. "—Elsa, kau pernah bertemu dengannya, bukan? Kau tahu bagaimana sikap adikku yang manis itu?!"

Tentu saja; Elsa mengingat gadis berambut hitam panjang yang ia temui saat upacara pernikahannya dengan Aren, yang memancarkan aura 'lindungi dia dari kejamnya dunia' dua puluh empat jam. Bahkan Els yang berkomentar tentang manisnya sepupu iparnya itu harus berhadapan dengan pedang kendo Elsa dan tombak Aren. Elsa bahkan tidak sadar darimana ia mendapat pedang kendonya. Aren hanya menjawab dengan singkat, "Kalau tentang Ara, apapun bisa terjadi.".

Intinya, Elsa langsung menyukai adik iparnya itu. Sayang sekali adik iparnya yang malang selalu terlihat sedih, walaupun ia selalu membantah dengan senyuman. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping.

Sejujurnya, Elsa lebih berharap adik iparnya itu menemukan seseorang yang bisa ia cintai—seseorang yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan membawa senyuman asli di wajah yang manis itu. Bahkan Elsa rela melawan suaminya kalau demi kebahagiaan kehidupan cinta adik iparnya itu.

"Sudah kuputuskan."

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, mendapati suaminya sudah memegangi bahunya dan menatapnya lurus dengan manik emasnya.

"Kita akan pergi ke Elder." Tegasnya. "Pekerjaan rumah sakit bisa menunggu nanti. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kebahagiaan Ara."

"Bukannya aku tidak setuju, Aren." Elsa memutar bola matanya, mendesah keras. "Pekerjaan rumah sakit datang lebih awal, bukan?"

"Kemas barang-barangmu, Elsa. Aku akan meminta izin untuk meninggalkan Sander satu minggu kedepan. Ini penting."

Mengabaikan kata-katanya, Aren hanya berjalan melewatinya, menggumamkan rencana untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang berani membuat adiknya 'menderita' seperti itu.

Elsa memandangi punggung suaminya yang semakin menghilang di ujung koridor, mendesah pelan dan menggeleng. Terkadang suaminya itu terlalu keras kepala, terutama tentang hal yang menyangkut Ara Haan. Setidaknya Elsa tidak perlu bersusah payah menjelaskan mengapa ia harus pergi ke Elder sesegera mungkin.

Ia mengangkat bahu sekali lagi, tersenyum meminta maaf pada seorang pelayan yang terlihat ketakutan dan mengejar suaminya yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi di koridor.

.

.

.

Add mengangkat satu alis saat melihat Ara Haan kembali memasuki apartemennya, membanting pintu di belakangnya dan menghentakkan kakinya menuju dapur, melanjutkan masakan yang ia tinggalkan sebelumnya.

Sikap gadis itu berubah drastis setelah menerima panggilan dari seseorang; gadis itu datang dengan ceria seperti biasanya ke apartemennya—kebiasaan yang mulai Ara lakukan setelah Add 'merawatnya' saat sakit waktu itu. Add tidak akan mengeluh, ia mendapat masakan gratis di hari liburnya, dan terkadang di hari kerja. Gadis itu berkata ia ingin mencoba resep baru dan ingin Add mencicipinya, namun memohon diri untuk menerima panggilan dari ponselnya dan berjalan ke luar apartemen. Add sempat mendengar ia mengatakan, "Kakak!", sebelum tenggelam dalam percakapan di luar.

Namun semakin lama percakapan mereka berubah menjadi perdebatan panas—bahkan Add yang tidak mendengar—dan tidak peduli—tentang percakapan mereka bisa langsung tahu, kalau aura di sekitar gadis itu tidak menjerit padanya untuk menjauh atau ia akan mematahkan setiap tulang di tubuhnya.

Menggeleng pelan, ia berjalan menuju dapur, memandangi punggung gadis yang sedang sibuk memasak itu, masih menggerutu sambil mencampur bahan masakan. Add bahkan meragukan dirinya sendiri kalau ia bisa memakan makanan sebanyak itu atau tidak.

"Aku tahu kau kesal," Ia bersandar di dinding dapur, melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tapi apa kau tahu kalau keluhan dari tetanggaku hanya akan meningkat kalau kau membanting langkahmu seperti itu?"

Gadis itu seolah tidak mendengarkan, masih menggerutu sambil memotong sayuran dengan cara yang membuatnya kasihan pada sayuran malang tersebut.

Laki-laki berambut putih itu mengerang, menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mungkin ia harus mencari cara untuk berbicara dengan Ara Haan yang seperti ini—lama-lama ia bisa gila kalau Ara terus mengabaikannya dan ganti menyiksa benda lain. Bisa saja anak-anaknya yang malang terkena imbasnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati gadis berambut hitam itu—yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya—dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga dagunya hampir menyentuh bahu gadis itu dan berbisik tepat di sebelah telinganya, "Aku bicara denganmu, Nyonya Haan."

Dan gadis itu melakukan hal yang tidak ia duga—yah, sebenarnya ia duga, Add hanya tidak menyangka gadis itu benar-benar akan melakukannya—gadis itu mengayunkan pisau yang sedang ia pegang ke arahnya sambil menjerit. Andai refleks Add tidak sebagus sekarang, mungkin ia sudah memiliki satu lagi bekas luka di sepanjang wajahnya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, nyonya muda?" Laki-laki itu menggerutu, berdiri cukup jauh di belakangnya setelah melompat cukup jauh dari sayatan gadis itu. "Setidaknya lakukan di malam hari, jadi tidak ada yang bisa melihatmu membunuhku, oke?"

"Kenapa kau membahas hal itu?!" Gadis itu setengah menjerit, satu tangan yang tidak memegang pisau menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam rona merah. "K-K-Kenapa kau menyelinap seperti itu?!"

Manik lilac memicing. "Aku sudah berusaha berbicara denganmu, Nyonya Haan. Kau hanya tidak mendengarkanku."

"Apa perlu berbicara terlalu dekat seperti itu?"

"Karena kau tidak mendengarkan, jadi kupikir ada yang salah dengan telingamu." Ia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Katakan apa yang menjadi masalahmu, lalu kita impas. Setuju?"

Gadis itu mengerang, lalu menggumamkan sesuatu tentang ia yang menjadi korban di tempat ini, kemudian mendesah pelan. "Sebentar saja. Aku akan menyelesaikan masakan ini."

"Setuju." Add mengangguk. "Dan sebaiknya kau membantuku menghabiskan makanan sebanyak itu."

"Laki-laki seharusnya makan lebih banyak!"

"Dan siapa kau mengatur jatah makananku?"

Ara memutar bola matanya, namun senyumnya sudah kembali ke wajahnya. Lebih baik daripada Ara Haan yang merengut, batinnya menambahkan. "Kembalilah ke ruang tamu, Tuan Kim. Makanan akan siap sebentar lagi."

Ia memutar bola mata dan berbalik, meninggalkan kalimat, "Baiklah, bu." Dan meninggalkan Ara Haan di belakang.

Ara datang tidak lama setelah ia duduk di sofa ruang tamunya; gadis bersurai hitam itu mengenakan celemek putih—ia membawanya dari rumahnya—dan seragam SMA Elder di bawahnya. Di tangan gadis itu ia membawa satu nampan makanan, lengkap dengan minuman dan makanan penutup. Bahkan Add sendiri tidak yakin kapan ia membeli bahan makanan untuk makanan penutup.

Add masih mendengar gadis itu menggerutu kesal saat meletakkan nampan dan piring di atas meja. Manik lilac terus memperhatikan gadis itu, memikirkan cara lain untuk menenangkan gadis yang lebih muda darinya sebelum tiba-tiba gadis yang ia tatap mendesah keras.

Laki-laki berambut putih itu ikut mendesah, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sorot matanya menyipit saat merasakan nafsu makan menghilang entah kemana. "Baiklah, Ara. Kali ini ceritakan kejadian lengkapnya sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makanku."

Ara masih enggan menatapnya, sibuk menusuk sayuran di piringnya dengan garpu. "Add tahu tentang ujian akhir yang sedang kujalani sekarang, bukan?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk, mengingat ia juga turut serta dalam mengajari materi yang tidak gadis itu mengerti—selain sastra, tentunya.

(Hah. Ironis; seorang kritikus yang tidak mengerti tentang sastra benar-benar patut ditertawakan.)

"Awalnya kakakku bertanya tentang hal itu." Ara melanjutkan, memandangi sayuran yang tertancap di alat makannya tanpa nafsu. "Dan tiba-tiba ia mengangkat masalah tentang dengan siapa aku belajar. Bukankah itu konyol?" Gadis itu menghela nafas, meletakkan kembali garpu yang ia gunakan ke dalam piring. "Dengan siapa aku belajar adalah urusanku—dan kakakku mengatakan kalau itu adalah kewajibannya untuk memilih dengan siapa aku belajar!"

Add menggumam pelan, memasukkan irisan telur yang sudah matang ke dalam mulutnya. "Dan mengapa kau tidak berbohong saja?"

Ara akhirnya mendongak kepadanya, wajahnya memerah. "Berbohong itu tidak baik! Bahkan di saat seperti inipun aku tidak boleh berbohong!"

"Karena itulah kau payah, Nyonya Haan." Ia memutar bola matanya, menusuk sebuah irisan daging dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Lumayan juga. "Kau perlu belajar bagaimana caranya berbuat buruk sesekali."

Gadis itu menatapnya sekilas, lalu menggeleng. "Oh, kakak, inikah alasanmu mengapa aku tidak boleh bergaul dengan sembarang orang?"

Add mengangkat bahu, hendak mengambil kembali makanan di piringnya—namun baru menyadari bahwa makanan di hadapannya telah habis. Benarkah ia baru saja memakan habis makanan sebanyak itu?

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan, ya?" Ara menyeletuk, memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau ingin tambah? Aku bisa membuatnya lagi untukmu."

Ia memandangi piringnya beberapa saat, kemudian menggeleng. "Lebih dari ini mungkin dapat membuat perutku meledak." Lalu ia mendongak, menatap Ara sambil menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan sesi belajar kita? Kau belum bisa menjawab soal fisika yang kuberikan itu, bukan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum miris—lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku bersumpah kau berusaha membunuhku."

"Tentu saja tidak." Add terkekeh, menjentikkan jarinya untuk memanggil salah satu dynamo-nya, yang sudah siap dengan setumpuk soal yang ia buat semalaman—ia tidak akan mengatakan fakta kecil itu pada Ara, tentu saja. "Gravitasi dan medan magnet tidak akan membunuhmu, nyonya muda."

Dan ia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya kala melihat gadis itu mengerang—melihat berbagai reaksi menarik dari gadis itu selalu membuatnya merasa kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Butuh beberapa hari bagi Aren untuk mendapatkan izin yang ia inginkan—setelah teriakan dan satu pertengkaran yang dapat dicegah, tentu saja. Elsa bahkan tidak yakin bagaimana Ara dapat bertahan dengan kakaknya itu sekian lama—ia mulai curiga itulah alasan gadisi itu memilih tempat yang jauh di Elder untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Wanita berambut merah panjang itu meregangkan tubuhnya, merasa lega saat angin dingin—oh, kau tidak tahu bagaimana leganya merasakan angin musim dingin—menerpa kulitnya yang berbalut gaun musim panas. Tinggal di Sander beberapa bulan saja sudah cukup membuatnya ingin menggunakan pakaian pendek, dan sayangnya cuaca Elder tidak sepanas di tempat kelahiran suaminya itu. Ingatkan dia untuk mengganti pakaiannya nanti—ia yakin sudah hampir mati kedinginan sekarang.

Aren sudah memesan satu kamar di hotel di pusat kota; Aren berkata kalau itu tempat dimana ia biasa tinggal saat sedang di Elder, bahkan saat mereka bertemu sebelumnya. Hotel itu adalah hotel yang biasa Elsa lewati, dan terkadang berharap dapat tinggal untuk beberapa malam saja—faktor keuangan menghalanginya, tentu saja.

Lobi hotel itu terlihat megah, bahkan dapat terlihat dari pintu ganda dari kaca di depan; cat kuningnya membuat Elsa berpikir ia dapat buta kapan saja, lampu kristal yang berkelip di langit-langit yang tinggi, terpal mahal yang membuatnya merasa bersalah saat menginjaknya, dan pelayan-pelayan berpakaian mahal yang sibuk membantu para pengunjung.

Elsa merapatkan diri pada Aren, yang meliriknya bingung namun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Hingga mereka sampai di kamar mereka—yang bahkan tidak kalah megah dari rumah mereka di Sander—barulah Elsa menghela nafas.

Suaminya melirik padanya, tersenyum tipis. "Belum terbiasa dengan tempat seperti ini?"

Elsa memutar bola matanya, "Berbeda dengan seseorang, aku tidak terlahir di tengah kehebohan seperti ini."

Aren mengangkat bahu, kemudian berjalan ke arah kasur dan langsung terjatuh. Wajahnya semakin tenggelam dalam kasur yang terlihat empuk itu. Elsa mendekatinya, memiringkan kepala dan menekan lengannya yang berisi. "Kau tidak akan mencari Ara?"

"Bisa kita lakukan besok saja?" Ia mengerang. "Aku tidak pernah bisa mengatasi _jet lag_ , kau tahu?"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah." Elsa mengangkat bahunya dan berbalik, membongkar koper milik Aren dan menarik sebuah jaket yang cukup tebal. "Aku akan menemui Els sebentar. Urusan pekerjaan."

Ia tidak mendengar respon dari laki-laki berambut hitam itu, dan langsung berpikir kalau ia sudah tertidur pulas. Elsa hanya mengangkat bahu—saat mereka pertama kali pergi ke Sander bersama, Aren juga seperti itu; langsung tertidur sebelum pertemuan mereka dengan orang tua Aren.

Elsa tersenyum kecut mengingat laki-laki tua bangka yang Aren sebut ayah itu. Elsa tidak menyukainya, dan sepertinya perasaan ayah iparnya juga sama dengannya. Ia sempat mendengar kalau ayah iparnya sudah menjodohkan Aren dengan wanita lain, namun menghentikan perjodohan itu untuk menikah dengan Elsa, bahkan mengancam akan mencabut namanya sendiri dari silsilah keluarga Haan. Ia terharu karena sikap Aren, sungguh; namun di saat yang sama, ia juga merasa menyesal karena mengganggu keluarga pemimpin Sander itu.

 _Ara dan Aren yang malang, harus tinggal dengan keluarga seperti itu_ , batinnya sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia cepat-cepat menyingkirkan pikiran itu dan langsung mengenakan jas hitam milik Aren. Wanita itu melirik suaminya, yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya, dan mengambil kunci dan tas tangan yang diletakkan sembarangan di sebelah meja tempat tidur. Perlahan ia meninggalkan ruangan itu, kemudian menguncinya dari luar. Toh Aren juga tidak akan bangun sampai besok.

Elsa menyusuri kembali jalan menuju pintu keluar hotel, tersenyum canggung pada pelayan yang menyapanya. Paru-parunya baru terasa berfungsi dengan benar saat ia sudah berada di luar hotel, merasakan hawa musim dingin yang menusuk kulit di bawah jas yang ia kenakan.

Elder masih belum berubah, bahkan setelah beberapa bulan Elsa menetap di Sander. Bahkan di musim dingin orang-orang masih sibuk berlalu lalang, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sambil tersenyum, Elsa mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas tangan dan mengirim pesan pada adiknya. Ia menutup flip ponselnya dengan puas dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga ia mencapai perpustakaan yang sudah akrab baginya; Elsa dan Els selalu membicarakan tentang naskah mereka di tempat ini, mengingat tempat ini selalu sarat pengunjung—apakah itu hal yang bagus untuk sebuah perpustakaan? Entahlah—dan pengawas perpustakaan selalu terlihat tidak peduli. Bahkan sekarangpun, saat Elsa memasuki gedung yang cukup besar itu, laki-laki berambut putih yang dikuncir itu hanya mengangkat satu alis, kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas sebelum kembali kepada bukunya.

Elsa juga tidak berminat membuka pembicaraan denga orang seperti itu, dan langsung menuju kursi biasanya di lantai dua—sebelum laki-laki itu menghentikannya, "Kau _harus_ melepas jasmu disini."

Ia menoleh, mendapati manik lilac laki-laki itu bahkan tidak mengarah padanya. "Di luar dingin, kau tahu? Bisakah kau beri keringanan padaku?"

Barulah laki-laki itu menoleh, matanya terpicing. "Sudah peraturan, nyonya. Tidak boleh membawa jas, tidak boleh membawa tas besar—" ia melirik tas tangan yang menggantung asal-asalan di sikunya, lalu mengangkat bahu. "—dan tidak boleh berisik. Apa kau buta?"

Elsa dapat merasakan amarah muncul dalam perutnya, namun berusaha keras untuk menahannya. Ia melepas jas hitamnya sambil menggerutu, "Orang yang menyebalkan." dan menggantungnya di tempat jas, tepat di sebelah sebuah jas berwarna putih. Laki-laki itu mengamatinya sebentar, kemudian kembali menekuni buku yang sedang ia baca.

Wanita berambut merah itu memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan laki-laki itu juga, melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju lantai dua. Perpustakaan itu juga masih sama; bau buku yang khas dan samar-samar wangi cokelat menyebar di udara, dan rak-rak berisi buku-buku di sepanjang pengelihatan. Benar-benar tempat yang cocok untuk menyendiri dan membaca.

Tempat ia bertemu dengan Els selalu sama; di sebuah meja untuk dua orang di lantai dua, dengan kursi bulat yang empuk. Tempat itu mudah terlihat dari pintu masuk, sehingga Els dapat melihatnya langsung saat ia baru datang—mengingat Elsa selalu datang lebih awal darinya, mengingat Els tidak tinggal di Elder seperti dirinya, tetapi di Ruben; sebuah desa kecil dan tentram yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Elder. Mudah mencari inspirasi di sana, katanya.

Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah—yang langsung Elsa kenali sebagai adiknya—memasuki gedung. Elsa sudah berdiri, andai saja Els tidak melihatnya, namun terpaku saat melihat adik laki-lakinya tidak langsung mendongak untuk mencarinya, tetapi terdiam pada sang penjaga perpustakaan.

Penjaga perpustakaan itu juga mendongak, dan samar-samar Elsa melihat ekspresi laki-laki itu berubah—semakin... suram? Entahlah. Intinya, perubahan ekspresi laki-laki itu juga membuat Els terlihat lebih suram. Mungkin mereka saling mengenal dan membenci satu sama lain? Mengingat kepribadian adiknya dan sikap laki-laki itu, hal itu mungkin saja benar.

Ia memperhatikan adik laki-lakinya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata pada sang perpustakawan, yang hanya mengangguk singkat dan membalas dengan kata-kata yang pendek. Perpustakawan itu menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis—tersenyum! Elsa bahkan tidak tahu laki-laki itu bisa tersenyum—kemudian kembali menekuni bukunya. Ia menyaksikan Els mengangkat bahu kemudian mendongak ke arahnya.

Elsa otomatis melambaikan tangannya, yang dibalas singkat oleh adiknya. Adik laki-lakinya kemudian berjalan menuju tangga.

Els muncul tak lama kemudian, masih terlihat asal-asalan seperti biasa; rambut jabriknya masih tidak tertata rapi, dan samar-samar ia melihatnya memanjang di belakang punggungnya. Ia mengenakan kaus berlengan pendek berwarna putih dan celana hitam panjang. Tas merahnya menggantung di bahunya, dan Elsa berharap tas itu berisi naskah yang ia inginkan.

"Lama tidak bertemu, kak." Adik laki-lakinya duduk di hadapannya dan mengangkat satu alis. "Apa aku perlu bertanya mengapa kau menggunakan pakaian musim panas di hari sedingin ini?"

"Sebaiknya jangan." Elsa mengerang. "Dan kenapa kau memanjangkan rambutmu lagi? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk memotongnya? Bagaimana kalau ada penggemar yang melihatmu seperti itu?"

Els hanya mengangkat bahu. "Penggemar terakhir yang melihatku seperti ini bahkan tidak mengenaliku—dan pada akhirnya dia tidak peduli."

Elsa memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan bodoh itu, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kau mengenal orang itu?"

Adik laki-lakinya menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Elsa yang menatap laki-laki di balik meja resepsionis, yang kini sibuk mencatat sesuatu di sebuah kertas.

"Add? Ya, aku mengenalnya." Suara adiknya berubah lirih, "Bukan seorang teman, tapi dia mengingatkanku tentang... seseorang."

Elsa mengangkat satu alis; mengapa ia memandang Add ini dengan pandangan lembut seperti itu—tunggu dulu—

"Kau... tidak melenceng, bukan?"

Els mengedip beberapa kali, kemudian menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Manik merah melebar, bahkan Elsa tidak tahu mata seseorang bisa sebesar itu. "Tunggu, apa maksud dari kalimat itu?!"

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" Elsa mengerang dan menutup telinganya, "Bagaimana kau bisa berteriak seperti itu di perpustakaan—"

Keduanya terdiam, merasakan tekanan yang tidak menyenangkan dari lantai satu dan menoleh, mendapati perpustakawan yang sama tengah menatap mereka dengan intensitas kebencian yang tidak Elsa ketahui bisa dikeluarkan seorang manusia.

Els membuat gestur meminta maaf, dan kembali menarik kakaknya dalam pembicaraan—kali ini suaranya lebih pelan, "Sepupu Add adalah orang yang kusukai! Kami mengobrol sesekali, dan topiknya selalu tentang sepupunya itu!" Ia menggeram. "Dia juga kritikus yang membuat _Chronicles of Elrios_ laku, tahu! Jadi kami juga membicarakan tentang buku yang kutulis!"

"Dia memang terlihat seperti seorang kritikus, tapi—" Elsa terdiam, kemudian mengangkat satu alis. "Kau punya orang yang kau sukai? Kenapa tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku?"

Bahu adiknya menegang, "Apa urusannya denganmu?"

Sang kakak perempuan berkedip beberapa kali, "Aku kakak perempuanmu, dan aku penasaran orang seperti apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta." Ia terkekeh, "Kau harus pertemukan aku dengannya suatu saat."

"Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya." Els mendengus, nada suaranya berubah dingin. "Bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan pekerjaan kita sekarang, Nyonya Haan?"

Elsa sedikit tercengang oleh perubahan sikap Els yang drastis, namun memutuskan untuk tidak menekan masalah lebih jauh. Ada sesuatu di antara Els dan Add, serta sepupu dari Add ini, namun ia tidak dapat memaksa Els untuk bercerita—bahkan pada kakak perempuannya sendiri.

"Tentang _Chronicles of Elrios_ ," Suara adik laki-lakinya menariknya dari lamunannya. "Aku mulai memperhatikan orang-orang untuk memasukkan karakter baru." Ia menarik beberapa lembar kertas dari tasnya, kemudian mendorongnya ke arah Elsa. "Aku mempertimbangkan memasukkan tombak dan mesin-mesin, namun belum menemukan orang yang cocok dan cerita mereka."

Elsa memperhatikan kertas-kertas itu, kemudian bertopang dagu. "Tentang mesin-mesin ini, kau menggambarnya cukup aneh." Ia mengangkat kertas itu, lalu menunjuk pada benda berbentuk gigi yang tergambar dengan rapi di tengah kertas. "Bagaimana benda ini bekerja?"

Adik laki-lakinya mengangkat bahu, "Itu saran dari Add—dia seorang arsitek juga, kau tahu?" Ia melirik sang penjaga perpustakaan, yang kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kertasnya. "Aku mempertimbangkan untuk memasukkannya juga ke dalam sekuel _Chronicles of Elrios_."

"Kau memasukkan orang-orang ke dalam ceritamu?" Els memutar bola matanya, "Nah, itu tidak penting. Apa dia akan mendapat kisah cinta juga? Seperti karakter lain?"

Meski bertema petualangan, Chronicles of Elrios juga memiliki bumbu romansa yang realis—begitulah para kritik menilai bukunya. Sang tokoh utama, Elsword—Elsa curiga adiknya menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tokoh utama—dan penyihir yang ia temui di awal cerita, Aisha. Ada juga seorang elf yang menemani Elsword dan Aisha, Rena, dengan manusia setengah robot yang kehilangan tunangan yang kebetulan berparas persis dengan elf tersebut, Raven. Kemudian seorang ratu robot tanpa emosi, Eve, yang awalnya seorang antagonis, namun disadarkan oleh seorang ksatria berhati lembut, Chung. Kemudian cerita berakhir dengan pertarungan di kota asal Chung yang dilanda para iblis, dimana Elsword dan Aisha yang terpisah oleh kekuatan iblis yang terlalu kuat.

Els mengetuk meja dengan pulpennya—kebiasaan saat ia sedang berpikir keras. "Dia akan kupasangkan dengan perempuan yang menggunakan tombak," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Dia akan menjadi seorang penemu yang mengejar sang ratu robot, namun obsesinya akan berubah pada gadis dengan tombak itu, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya jatuh cinta dengan siapapun." Els mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berantakan dengan frustasi. "Seperti apa orang yang terobsesi pada satu hal dapat mencintai sesuatu yang jauh berbeda? _Muse_ masih belum mau berbisik padaku!"

"Hentikan dengan _muse_ -mu itu. Dia hanya mengganggu." Elsa memutar bola matanya pada adik yang mengerang dengan menyedihkan itu. "Lagipula, mengapa kau tidak kerjakan ini seperti kau mengerjakan _Chronicles of Elrios_?"

Kemudian atmosfir berubah canggung sekali lagi; dan Elsa baru menyadari kalau ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak ia tanyakan.

Els tidak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaan tentang pembuatan _Chronicles of Elrios_ , baik pada media ataupun pada Elsa. Jawabannya selalu sama; "Aku tidak membuat cerita ini. Yang membuatnya tak ada untuk menjawab." Hal itu membuat rumor buruk beredar beberapa lama, bahwa Els Sieghart menyalin karya seseorang untuk membuat dirinya terkenal. Rumor itu lama-lama menghilang, tenggelam dalam kalimat-kalimat indah cerita buatan adiknya itu.

Elsa mendesah, memainkan rambut merahnya yang lurus dengan telunjuknya. "Aku tidak seharusnya menanyakan itu. Maaf."

Els menggeleng pelan. "Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Suaranya begitu pelan hingga Elsa hampir tidak mendengarnya. "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti."

Elsa juga menyadari perubahan sikap adiknya setelah keluncuran _Chronicles of Elrios_ ; adiknya berubah lebih suram, bahkan enggan untuk datang ke depan umum untuk peluncuran perdana buku itu—hingga Elsa menyeretnya keluar, tentu saja. Els enggan untuk menceritakan masalahnya, dan Elsa merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang kakak yang tidak bisa membantu adiknya.

Sang kakak memutuskan untuk menekuni catatan-catatan yang adiknya tinggalkan di atas meja, walaupun pikirannya tidak tercurah pada satupun kalimat di sana. Ia sudah lama memutuskan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan adiknya lagi; terutama setelah melihat wajah adiknya saat ia menikah dengan Aren—wajahnya memang terlihat bahagia, namun Elsa dapat melihat adiknya itu seolah hendak menangis kapan saja. Dan itu bukan tangis bahagia.

Mungkin suatu saat Elsa akan menceritakan tentang adiknya—namun bukan sekarang. Karena yang lebih penting adalah adik iparnya, Ara.

Elsa mengerjap sebentar, kemudian tertawa kecil—Elder tempat yang luas, dan walaupun Ara terlihat rajin, tidak mungkin ia jauh-jauh datang ke perpustakaan, bukan? Sekarang adalah zaman internet, dan menurutnya, itulah alasan mengapa tempat ini begitu sepi sekarang.

Saat merasakan Els menusuk tangannya dengan kukunya—astaga, panjang sekali kuku adiknya itu—Elsa baru menggeram, namun tidak mendongak dari kertasnya. Dan baru saat Elsa hendak bekerja serius, adiknya baru mengganggunya?

"Kau harus melihat ini, kak!"

"Kau baru memanggilku Haan, Sieghart." Manik emas memutar kesal, "Jadi biarkan aku bekerja sebagai editormu, oke?"

Tekanan adiknya semakin keras, dan itu mulai membuatnya semakin kesal. "Kau benar-benar harus melihatnya, Elsa! Ini benar-benar gawat!"

Wanita berambut merah itu akhirnya mendongak, masih menyipitkan matanya ke arah adiknya. "Kalau ini tidak penting, Els, aku bersumpah akan—"

"—ini penting!" Adiknya meletakkan satu jari di depan bibirnya dan mendesis, lalu melirik ke arah pintu depan dari sudut matanya. "Lihat, Elsa. Jangan menoleh! Ia akan melihatmu!"

"Apa maksudmu, Els—"

Dan saat Elsa melihat apa yang adiknya lihat, barulah ia kesulitan untuk tidak menengok dan menganga lebar.

"Shh!" Els mendesis sekali lagi—ekspresinya terlihat panik. "Apa yang ia lakukan—dari _semua orang_ , dengan _Add_?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Els!" Ia mendengar suaranya sendiri sedikit meninggi. "Apapun ini, kita tidak bisa memberitahu Aren!"

"Aku seharusnya berkata begitu! Aku berhutang budi pada Add, dan tidak ingin dia mati di tangan kakak iparku!"

Elsa mengangguk cepat, memperhatikan Add yang sibuk mengobrol dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Aku dengar Ara memang sedang dekat dengan seorang laki-laki," Ia menggeleng, "Kenapa _dia_?"

Dan terlihat akrab begitu? Keningnya semakin berkerut. Seingatnya, Ara bukan tipe yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain—bahkan dengan Elsa sendiri, Ara masih sering memasang senyum palsunya. Meskipun membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman, Elsa masih bisa memakluminya, mengingat Ara dan Elsa bahkan jarang bertemu di rumah sakit tempat Aren pernah bekerja.

Namun dari hubungannya dengan penjaga perpustakaan yang menyebalkan itu, ia bahkan tidak merasakan batas canggung sama sekali. Ara menggenggam satu tangan laki-laki itu dengan bebas sambil tertawa riang, sementara Add mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan tangan yang tidak sibuk.

Pemandangan itu membuatnya sakit kepala—namun di saat yang sama, membawa sebuah kebahagiaan yang aneh dalam dirinya.

Elsa kembali menoleh pada adiknya, yang sibuk menulis dengan liar di atas sebuah buku catatan kecil, sesekali mendongak pada kedua pasangan di lantai bawah sebelum kembali menulis. Samar-samar Elsa kembali melihat sorot bahagia itu, yang selalu terlihat saat Els menulis buku pertamanya.

"Ara—haruskah aku mencari nama baru—" Ia mendengar adiknya bergumam, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Ara dan Add nama yang sering digunakan..." Adiknya memukul bibirnya dengan pulpen di tangannya, kemudian kembali menulis.

Saat Elsa kembali menengok pada dua pasangan di bawah, ia tidak lagi melihat Ara. Add tengah memperhatikan jendela, dan meskipun ia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, Elsa seratus persen yakin laki-laki itu tersenyum sekarang.

 _Kenapa harus Ara?_

Senyumnya sedikit mencair oleh kalimat yang muncul dalam benaknya itu, namun buru-buru ia singkirkan. Ia menoleh pada Els, yang masih sibuk menulis, dan berkata, "Aku akan pulang dulu. Mungkin Aren sudah bangun dan terjebak di kamar sekarang."

"Mhm."

"Kirimkan naskahmu ke Sander saja. Aku akan menunggu."

Ia mendengar adiknya menggumamkan, "Tentu," dan mengambil kembali tas tangannya. Elsa kembali melirik Els untuk terakhir kalinya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju tangga.

Add masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya saat ia sudah berdiri di depan meja resepsionis itu, memandangi jendela dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat Elsa baca. Ia memutuskan untuk berdeham dan menarik perhatian laki-laki itu padanya—banyak yang harus ia bicarakan dengan laki-laki ini.

Manik lilac Add memancarkan kekesalan saat meliriknya, "Apa ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Elsa berkacak pinggang, "Dan itu hal yang harus kau katakan pada kakak ipar orang yang kau suka?"

Nah, wajah itu baru menarik; laki-laki di hadapannya berkedip cepat, manik lilac melebar. Namun tidak lama kemudian, ia baru mendesah dan mengangguk. "Kau istri dari Aren, benar? Elsa, kalau tidak salah."

"Senang sekali kau mengenalku, padahal kita belum berkenalan." Add memutar bola matanya, namun Elsa tidak lagi peduli dan melanjutkan. "Seberapa jauh kau mengenal Ara?"

"Kami mengobrol beberapa minggu terakhir ini." Dari nada suara laki-laki itu, Elsa langsung tahu kalau 'beberapa minggu terakhir' yang ia maksud bukanlah satu atau dua minggu saja. "Dia banyak membantuku, dan sebagai gantinya aku membantu tugas-tugas dan ujian akhirnya."

Manik emas memicing. "Bantuan apa yang ia berikan?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Manik lilac dan emas balas memandang, dan Elsa bahkan dapat merasakan listrik mengalir di antara mereka berdua. Tak lama Elsa melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, satu alis terangkat. "Oh, ya. Kau tidak membantahnya tadi."

Giliran alis laki-laki itu yang terangkat. "Membantah apa?"

"Orang yang kau sukai." Ekspresi laki-laki itu masih belum berubah. "Kau menyukai Ara?"

"Sebagai seorang manusia? Tentu."

"Kau seolah menyebut orang lain bukanlah manusia." Elsa tidak menyukai ekspresi 'memangnya itu kurang jelas?' dari laki-laki itu, dan melanjutkan, "Apa itu berarti dia spesial?"

Dan itu membungkam mulut Add. Laki-laki itu benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata hingga Elsa merasa hendak tertawa.

"Apa kau tahu Aren bisa membunuhmu kalau ia tahu?" Wanita berambut merah panjang itu menggeleng. "Bukannya aku akan mengadukanmu, tentu saja. Menurutku ini sedikit menarik."

Manik lilac memicing. "Apa yang kau mau?"

"Bahagiakan adik iparku."

Sekali lagi Add terdiam, dan Elsa hanya melanjutkan dengan senyum kecil. "Adik iparku tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia itu sebelumnya. Tolong buat dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu."

Elsa tidak menunggu respon laki-laki itu; walaupun ia tidak yakin apa yang akan Add katakan, Elsa tidak menerima kata 'tidak'. Adik iparnya sudah jelas menyukai laki-laki itu, dan Elsa tidak akan tinggal diam kalau Add berani melukainya sedikit saja.

Pedang kendonya yang sudah haus darah menanti untuk menebas leher laki-laki itu, tentu saja.

.

.

.

Perasaannya sudah bahagia saat Ara datang ke tempat kerjanya, membuatnya melupakan untuk sementara orang-orang yang sudah merusak hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari baik ini.

Pertama seorang perempuan berambut merah, yang dengan tidak sopan memasuki perpustakaan dengan jaket panjangnya. Bagaimana kalau ia menyelipkan buku-buku tanpa Add ketahui? Si Brengsek akan langsung menghajarnya kalau itu terjadi. Belum lagi, perempuan sialan itu justru tidak mau mendengarkan saat ia mengingatkannya baik-baik—sebaik Add bisa lakukan, tentu saja.

Anehnya lagi perempuan itu mengenakan pakaian musim panas di hari yang dingin ini. Kebodohan umat manusia tidak tertolong lagi, rupanya.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, muncul orang yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat—kedua setelah seseorang, tentunya—Els Sieghart; penulis dari buku _Chronicles of Elrios_. Tentu Add sering melihat laki-laki itu sebelumnya, mengingat ia dan editornya sering berkumpul di sini untuk membicarakan naskah-naskahnya.

Namun Add tidak ingin melihatnya lagi setelah kejadian dengan sepupunya, Aisa. Dan Els juga memikirkan hal yang sama—hingga hari ini.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Add Kim."

Add hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tentu, bung."

Keheningan aneh menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat, sebelum laki-laki itu berbicara lagi. "Apa... editorku datang ke sini?"

"Perempuan berambut merah?" Add menggeleng pelan saat mengingat perempuan menyebalkan itu dan kembali memusatkan bukunya, "Di tempat biasanya."

Ia mendengar laki-laki itu menggumamkan 'terima kasih', namun Add sudah menutup pendengarannya sebelum laki-laki itu mengatakan hal lain lebih jauh; melihat wajahnya dan mendengar suaranya selalu mengingatkannya akan sepupunya itu.

Add sedikit kesal karena kedua orang itu membuat kegaduhan di tempat sunyinya, dan ia berusaha mengabaikannya—walau untuk satu kesempatan, ia memberikan tatapan peringatan pada mereka, yang dibalas dengan satu permohonan maaf dalam diam oleh Els. Ia kembali berusaha menekuni catatannya, berharap dapat menyelesaikan kritik bodoh yang sudah ia hampir selesaikan sejak lama—

"Add!"

Ia mendapati tangan yang tengah menulis di genggam dan terangkat bahkan sebelum ia mendongak. "Kau harus percaya ini!"

Add memutar bola matanya pada Ara, "Aku selalu percaya padamu, Nyonya Haan."

"Aku tahu," Gadis berambut hitam itu menarik nafas panjang, senyumnya begitu lebar hingga Add mengira wajahnya akan robek saat itu juga. "Namun ini semua berkatmu juga!"

Senyum gadis itu terlalu menyilaukan hingga Add hampir mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Berkat pelatihan darimu, aku mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam ujian akhir ini!" Jelasnya, mengguncang tangannya dengan kekuatan yang tidak ia ketahui gadis itu miliki. "Kita harus merayakannya, Add! Dengan daging dan kue cokelat!"

"Tunggu, kau meragukan orang dengan nilai tertinggi di Universitas Elder ini?" Add pura-pura terlihat kesakitan, namun tersenyum setelahnya. "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu karena kue cokelat."

"Tentu saja! Aku harus membuat kue cokelat paling enak untukmu!" Gadis itu mengangguk cepat, manik amber terlihat berkilau. "Bagaimana kalau nanti sore? Atau besok?"

Add mengernyit, "Tidak bisa, ingat? Aku baru kembali Hari Sabtu nanti."

Senyum gadis itu sedikit jatuh—dan Add sedikit merutuki janji yang tidak dapat ia tarik itu. "Tidak apa-apa! Hari Sabtu aku akan datang ke sini. Kita akan berbelanja!"

"Oh, Tuhan, apa salahku hingga kau menghukumku dengan berbelanja dengan Ara Haan?"

Gadis itu menyiku lengannya—cukup sakit, harus Add tambahkan. "Sampai jumpa Sabtu nanti, jenius."

Add tersenyum pelan, menepuk kepalanya dengan singkat. "Tentu, ceroboh."

"Anti-sosial."

"Aneh."

Ara tertawa sekali lagi sebelum berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan, melambai ke arahnya selama perjalanannya. Add tidak melambai, tentu saja—sangat tidak 'Add', ia mengulang—namun tetap memperhatikan gadis itu hingga menghilang di ujung jalan.

Sungguh, apa yang ia lakukan hingga dapat bertemu gadis itu? Oh, hanya duduk di tempat ini, tentu saja.

Senyumnya menipis sesaat, mulai meragukan keputusannya. Ia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Ara Haan—dan ia sebaiknya berhenti sebelum terlambat.

(Mungkin ia sudah terlambat—terlambat menyadari kalau ia tidak bisa lari dari permainan bodoh ini—)

Saat mendengar seseorang berdeham, ia kembali menoleh. Kekesalan pasti nampak di wajahnya saat perempuan sebelumnya—yang mengganggunya pertama—berdiri di dekatnya, "Apa ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Bahkan suaranya terdengar ketus sekali. Terkutuklah semua manusia—

Perempuan itu berkacak pinggang, dan entah mengapa senyum kemenangan yang menyebalkan muncul di wajahnya, "Dan itu hal yang harus kau katakan pada kakak ipar orang yang kau suka?"

Lihat itu, wajah menyebalkan perempuan itu semakin menyebalkan saja. Add berusaha menahan geramannya, perempuan sialan ini berusaha membuatnya terlihat bodoh, rupanya.

"Kau istri Aren dari bukan?" Ia terdiam sebentar, bibir terkulum—siapa namanya lagi? Elsie? Els? Oh! "Elsa, kalau tidak salah."

"Senang sekali kau mengenalku, padahal kita belum berkenalan." Add memutar bola matanya, _perempuan menyebalkan_. "Seberapa jauh kau mengenal Ara?"

"Kami mengobrol beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Dia banyak membantuku, dan sebagai gantinya aku membantu tugas-tugas dan ujian akhirnya." Add sedikit tersenyum mengingat minggu-minggu terakhir yang mereka habiskan bersama; Add mengajarinya pelajaran, sementara gadis itu membuatkannya makan malam. Dan sebelum gadis itu ia antar pulang, mereka akan mengobrol sebentar—

"Bantuan apa yang ia berikan?"

Manik lilac memicing, membalas tatapan perempuan itu. "Bukan urusanmu."

Perempuan itu—Add baru menyadari ia terlihat mirip Els, dan itu tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik—melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, satu alis terangkat. "Oh, ya. Kau tidak membantahnya tadi."

Giliran alisnya yang terangkat. "Membantah apa?"

"Orang yang kau sukai." Wanita itu memutar manik emasnya. "Kau menyukai Ara?"

"Sebagai seorang manusia? Tentu."

"Kau seolah menyebut orang lain bukanlah manusia. Apa itu berarti dia spesial?"

Spesial? Add mengernyit. Ara Haan? Spesial? Tidak terdengar menyenangkan, namun di saat yang sama terdengar cocok juga.

"Apa kau tahu Aren bisa membunuhmu kalau ia tahu?" Wanita berambut merah panjang itu menggeleng. "Bukannya aku akan mengadukanmu, tentu saja. Menurutku ini sedikit menarik."

Manik lilac memicing. "Apa yang kau mau?"

"Bahagiakan adik iparku. Adik iparku tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia itu sebelumnya. Tolong buat dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu."

Add tidak lagi memperhatikan perempuan yang melenggang pergi itu. Add juga tidak memperhatikan Els yang mengikutinya tak lama kemudian, mengatakan sesuatu yang akhirnya tidak sampai di telinga Add.

 _Adik iparku tidak pernah terlihat sebahagia itu sebelumnya._

Barulah ia menyadari kalau ia telah mengambil langkah yang salah.

Ia mulai tertawa—meledek dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ia semakin mendekati skakmat dalam permainannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Honestly, saya nggak ngira bisa nulis chapter sepanjang ini :'3 mungkin sebenarnya saya suka sama fic ini? Entahlah**

 **Sebenarnya fic ini ada plotnya loh (!), mungkin udah terbayang dari chapter sebelumnya? Yup, fic ini awalnya fokus dengan masalahnya Add, dan di chapter ini juga sudah di foreshadow masalahnya Ara. Kudos buat yang bisa nebak sebelum chapter selanjutnya! (Kinda spoiler; selanjutnya versi Aren!)**

 **Saya bakal buat prequel untuk fic ini setelah selesai, fokus pada masalah Elsword (Els), dan hubungan dengan karakter lainnya. Mungkin udah ketebak; chapter ini terlalu heavy dengan plotnya :'3 Though, i hope all of you readers enjoy this chapter as you probably did with before! :'3**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, dan review! Saya berusaha untuk ngebalas satu per satu, sayang DiE saya butuh kasih sayang- #okestopdisitu Once again, thank you very much for your support!**

 **See you on the next chapter! I don't own Elsword as always!**


	4. Visits (Ver: Aren)

.

 **Title** : The Girl and The Librarian  
 **Chapter Title** : Visits (Ver. Aren) (4/7)  
 **Chapter Summary** : Sudah lama ia tidak melihat adiknya bahagia. Apakah itu hal yang buruk? Ya. Sangat buruk.  
 **Pairing** : Add/Ara, Elesis/Aren, mentioned Rena/Raven (Reina/Rei)  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Words** : 7.047 (tidak termasuk A/N)  
 **Warning** : OOC Add dan Ara (and maybe Aren?), plot cepat, sumpah serapah, diksi berubah-ubah karena lagi mavok, angsty scene  
 **Disclaimer** : Beato didn't own Elsword!

 **Classes:**  
 **Add (** Mastermind **)**  
 **Ara (** Yama Raja **)**  
 **Elesis (Elsa) (** Crimson Avenger **)  
Rena (Reina) (**Grand Archer **)  
**

.

.

.

Manik emas menyapu pemandangan kota Sander, yang seolah bermandi dalam kejayaan keemasan di setiap sudut kota. Salah satu legannya menumpu tubuhnya di teralis balkoni, dan ia menggumamkan nada pelan mengikuti nada sambung ponsel di telinganya.

Tak lama ia mendengar suara 'klik' lembut, diikuti dengan seruan bersemangat, "Kakak!"

"Lama tidak mengobrol juga, Little Xia." Aren menyambut semangat adiknya dengan tawaan. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu juga bersemangat setelah sekian lama tidak mendengar apapun dari adik tersayangnya, namun tidak menunjukkannya seperti adik perempuannya itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aren mendengar suara pintu tertutup dari ujung sambungan, namun memutuskan untuk tidak mempertanyakannya saat adiknya menjawab, "Cukup baik, kurasa." Ara terkekeh saat ia melanjutkan, "Mungkin setelah sembuh dari sakit, tubuhku jadi terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya!"

"Kakak masih tidak menyangka adikku akan terkena penyakit seperti itu." Sang kakak mendesah berlebihan, "Apakah ini berarti pengalamanku sebagai dokter tidak berpengaruh untukmu?"

"Kakak berlebihan."

Aren tertawa lagi. Ia kembali memperhatikan kota Sander, yang, tetap terlihat seperti musim panas meskipun sekarang musim dingin. "Kau akan kembali ke Sander bukan?"

Ara terdengar berpikir sebentar, "Aku tidak bisa kembali saat natal nanti. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang." Seolah dapat membaca pikirannya, adik perempuannya melanjutkan, "Kakak jangan mengeluh dulu. Aku sudah jauh memintanya untuk menghabiskan natal denganku. Lagipula," Suara adiknya memelan—sekilas terdengar melankolis, dan Aren menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karenanya, "Aku akan ada di Sander sepanjang minggu pertama tahun baru, ingat?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu mendesah pelan, tatapannya berubah sendu saat merasakan atmosfir di antara mereka berdua berubah dingin. Sejujurnya, dari semua topik pembicaraan yang ada, inilah yang paling tidak ingin ia dekati—terutama dengan Ara, dan saat ia berada di Sander, merasakan semua kebahagiaan yang bisa ia dapat.

Aren memiliki seorang istri yang ia cintai sepenuh hati, menjalankan posisinya sebagaii salah satu dokter terbaik di Sander—meskipun sementara—dan akan menjadi pemimpin kota kelahiran yang ia cintai di masa depan nanti. Dan ia memiliki seorang adik yang manis, dan kebahagiaan adiknya itulah yang menjadi kebahagiaan utama baginya.

Apakah itu alasan mengapa Aren tidak bisa bahagia? Karena ia merenggut kebahagiaan adiknya?

Aren menggeleng cepat, berusaha untuk menyingkirkan suasana buruk di antara mereka dan pikiran negatif yang mulai memakannya dari dalam. "Nah, Ara, bukankah ujian akhir sudah dekat?"

Aren Haan, bisa dikatakan, adalah orang paling jenius dalam memilih topik pembicaraan—bagaimana caranya memindahkan topik yang paling adiknya benci menjadi topik yang paling adiknya benci nomor dua, sampai sekarang masih menjadi misteri. Bahkan bagi kedua bersaudara Haan sendiri.

Namun diluar dugaan, Ara justru terdengar senang kakaknya memilih topik itu—dan Aren menyimpulkan adiknya hanya ingin menjauhi topik mereka sebelumnya. "Aku memang sedikit gugup, tapi aku akan berusaha keras!"

Biasanya Aren dapat membayangkan adiknya gemetaran oleh kalimat itu, namun dari nadanya saja sudah membuat sang kakak berpikir adiknya akan melompat karena bahagia.

"Kau tidak terdengar gugup Little Xia—dan itu hal yang bagus." Aren menggeleng sambil tersenyum pelan. "Kau menemukan teknik belajar yang baru? Atau kau berhasil meminta Nyonya Evelyn membantumu belajar?"

"Kakak tahu Kak Eve tidak dapat dihubungi sekarang; Hamel dan Altera sedang berusaha melakukan perundingan, ingat?" Adiknya terkekeh. "Dan, ya, seseorang mengajariku teknik belajar yang bahkan bisa kumengerti dengan mudah! Hebat, bukan?"

Bukan dengan Nyonya Evelyn? Keningnya berkerut samar. Aren tentu saja tahu tentang keadaan antara Altera dan Hamel, yang kini mencapai titik kritis dalam hubungan mereka. Ia juga mendengar putri dari Altera itu akan melakukan pernikahan yang diatur dengan pangeran dari Hamel untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Namun seingatnya, satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Ara di Elder adalah Nyonya Evelyn, yang tengah belajar di sekolah ternama di Elder, alias tempat yang sama dengan Ara—

Tunggu.

"Ara?" Kakaknya memulai perlahan, "...Kau belajar dengan siapa?"

Adiknya terdengar ragu sebentar, "Kenapa kakak menanyakan itu?"

Aren memasukkan satu tangan ke dalam sakunya dan mengepalkan tangannya—kebiasaan yang tidak sadar ia lakukan saat ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. "Kau tahu? Kakak hanya ingin tahu siapa yang mengajari adikku tersayang."

"Dia orang yang terpercaya, kak!"

"Aku yang akan menilai apakah dia terpercaya atau tidak." Kakaknya memotong, giginya bergemeletuk. "Katakan padaku, Little Xia, apakah dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Dia laki-laki, tapi—"

"Kau dari semua orang seharusnya tahu untuk tidak berbicara dengan _laki-laki_ sembarangan!" Aren memotong sekali lagi, benaknya tak lagi menolerir kata-kata setelah 'laki-laki' terucap dari bibir adiknya. "Apa kau ingin membawa malu nama Sander lebih jauh?!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Cukup, _Little Xia_." Manik emas laki-laki itu berkedut, merasakan pemandangan Sander tidak dapat mengobati amarah dalam benaknya. "Kau akan membiarkanku untuk bicara dengan siapapun yang bersamamu. Aku tahu kalau kau sedang tidak bersama Nyonya Evelyn dan—"

"Apa urusannya dengan kakak?!" Alisnya berkedut sekali lagi saat adiknya memotong kata-katanya. "Dengan siapa aku belajar bukan urusan kakak!"

Adiknya berani memotong kata-katanya dan menaikkan nada suaranya? Elder memang bukan tempat yang baik untuk adiknya yang masih polos!

Merasakan pemandangan kota kelahirannya membuatnya semakin kesal, ia berbalik—terlalu terfokus hingga tidak menyadari istrinya berdiri di depan pintu, "Aku kakakmu, Ara Haan! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau akan dekat dengan laki-laki—"

"Dia hanya temanku!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia temanmu atau bukan, nyonya muda! Kau seolah-olah—"

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah percaya padaku?!" Adiknya menjerit dari ujung sambungan, "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini—dan kau masih ingin mengambil kebahagiaanku sekarang?!"

"Oh, demi Nyonya El—Ara, kau tahu—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau tahu lagi!"

"Hei! Dengarkan aku, _Little Xia_! Setidaknya biarkan aku bertemu dengannya sebelum—"

"Aku tidak mau bicara dengan kakak lagi!"

"Ara, kau tidak bisa—"

"Tentu aku bisa!" Adiknya menggeram. "Sampai jumpa tahun baru nanti, kakak."

" _Little Xia_! Ara Haan! Oh—" Namun nada sambunganlah yang menjawab geramannya. Dengan kesal ia menjauhkan benda terkutuk itu dari telinganya, lalu melemparnya ke ujung ruangan tanpa peduli. "—Demi El? Apa-apaan itu, Ara Haan!"

Ara Haan tidak pernah memutus sambungan seperti itu padanya—kakak laki-lakinya sendiri, demi Nyonya El! Ara yang ia ketahui adalah anak yang manis, yang sejak dulu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi—bahkan adiknya itu selalu mengunjunginya di rumah sakit saat ia bekerja di Elder dulu, membawakan makan siang sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan karena itu—Aren akhirnya mengumumkan kepergiannya ke Elder untuk beberapa hari dengan istrinya, Elsa. Tentu saja terdapat pengorbanan; kewarasan asisten yang tidak ingin dokter terbaik Sander pergi begitu saja dan pekerjaan banyak orang di tempat itu. Saat ini Aren sedang tidak peduli—ia tidak melihat Ara, maka yang lain tidak melihat masa depan.

Sayangnya, seperti biasa, Aren harus menerima imbas dari perjalanan jarak jauhnya; ia tidak dapat bangkit dari tempat tidur karena kelelahan. Perjalanan darat dari Sander ke Hamel memang tidak jauh, namun perjalanan laut—oh, Nyonya El, mengapa kumpulan air terkutuk itu dijadikan sarana transportasi?—dari Hamel ke Velder memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Belum lagi perjalanan darat menuju Elder dengan kereta. Aren hanya ingin tidur seharian dan tidak bangun lagi setelahnya.

"Kau tidak akan mencari Ara?"

Aren menoleh sedikit dari kasurnya yang empuk pada istrinya, yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya, lalu kembali memendam kepalanya di kasur yang seolah mengundangnya menuju dunia mimpi dan mengerang, "Bisa kita lakukan besok saja? Aku tidak pernah bisa mengatasi _jet lag_ , kau tahu?"

Aren mendengar Elsa akan pergi sebentar ke Elder, untuk urusan pekerjaan, sepertinya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi—ia hanya ingin istirahat. Terbangun seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya lelah.

Inilah sebabnya Aren tidak ingin Ara pergi ke Elder; ia semakin sulit menghubungi gadis itu, terutama dengan masalah keluarga mereka yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan adikmu. Kenapa kau tidak melakukan yang sama pada tunanganmu ini?"

Aren mengerang jijik saat mengingat kalimat mantan tunangannya, Chloe—anak kedua dari seorang bangsawan ternama Velder. Gadis itu—Chloe lebih muda lima tahun darinya, untuk informasi saja—adalah segala yang ia benci dari anak perempuan zaman sekarang; rambut yang dicat putih, pakaian tidak senonoh yang hampir menunjukkan semua kulitnya, tatapan yang hanya sekadar nafsu. Aren masih tidak mengerti kenapa ayahnya ingin menjodohkan dia dengan perempuan seperti itu.

Itulah alasan Aren untuk pindah ke Elder sementara waktu, dengan alasan ingin mencoba mengurus dirinya sendiri sebelum menikah agar tidak mempermalukan nama Haan di masa depan, dan ingin memperhatikan Ara lebih dekat.

Kemudian ia bertemu Elsa.

Aren ingat jelas saat seorang pasien dibawa kepadanya oleh seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang terlihat putus asa; seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang tidak sadarkan diri, pakaiannya sedikit robek dan dipenuhi memar. Tentu saja gadis itu langsung dimasukkan dalam unit gawat darurat.

Wanita yang malang itu—berdasarkan pengakuan dari sang adik yang membawanya, Els—tengah menelpon seseorang, sehingga tidak memperhatikan mobil yang melaju ke arahnya. Wanita berambut merah itu terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri—di depan sebuah perpustakaan, katanya—dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri. Els yang berada dekat tempat kejadian langsung dapat menemukannya, lalu membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Elder tanpa menunggu ambulans.

Tentu saja pertanyaan pertama Aren pada laki-laki itu adalah, "Pilihlah—kau ini gila atau sinting?"

Dan adik iparnya di masa depan itu hanya menjawab acuh, "Mereka menyebutku gila, dan sekarang aku sedang sinting."

Ia langsung menjadi teman baik dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Aren mengetahui dari sang adik bahwa kakaknya adalah seorang editor, sedangkan dirinya sendiri adalah penulis, yang baru Aren ketahui sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini—Els Sieghart. Aren mempunyai seorang pasien yang menyukai buku-buku tulisan laki-laki itu, walau akhirnya jarang menemuinya karena sibuk mengurus Elsa.

Saat Elsa membuka matanya, Aren bahkan tidak yakin mata emas keluarganya dapat menyaingi mata emas wanita itu.

Awalnya, Aren hanya berbicara dengan wanita itu untuk mengecek keadaan tubuhnya—yang memang saat itu sangat parah. Namun semakin lama perbincangan mereka semakin pribadi, dan Aren melihat banyak sisi dari wanita itu; bagaimana wanita itu tertawa saat suster menangkapnya di tengah makan siang berdua mereka, kemudian melambai dan membuat janji lain dengannya untuk makan suatu saat ketika suster tersebut menyeretnya—secara harfiah.

Bahkan setelah Elsa dikeluarkan dari rumah sakit, wanita berambut merah itu tetap berusaha mengunjunginya ditengah pekerjaannya yang semakin sibuk—peluncuran buku baru adiknya sebentar lagi, dan adiknya justru bersikeras untuk pergi dan ingin bertemu seseorang. Hal itu membuat Elsa sendiri frustasi, dan sering membuka masalahnya pada Aren. Aren dengan senang hati menerima dan memberikan saran sebisanya, tentu saja.

Saat pasien terakhirnya, Aisa, meninggal, saat itu pula Aren memutuskan untuk berhenti melarikan diri dari masalahnya. Tidak—bukannya ia ingin melarikan diri dari kematian pasien pertamanya di Elder; panggilan dari keluarga, seperti biasa, menuntutnya untuk kembali dan segera menikah dengan Chloe. Entah bagaimana keluarganya tahu kalau gadis itu akan meninggal hari itu—gadis yang malang, kalau begitu.

Aren berusaha mengajak Elsa, berharap kalau wanita itu ada di sisinya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja baginya. Namun gadis itu menolak—ia tidak ingin kebebasannya direnggut oleh ikatan semacam berpacaran, dan pada akhirnya Aren memintanya untuk menikah.

Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan kecaman dari keluarganya saat membawa Elsa ke hadapan ayahnya—bahkan ia mengancam akan keluar dari keluarga kalau mereka berani menolak Elsa. Orang tuanya akhirnya mengizinkan, tentu saja, walaupun mereka tidak datang ke acara pernikahannya.

Kemudian datang hari itu—saat ayahnya mengumumkan Aren menjatuhkan hubungan antara Sander dan Velder, dan adiknya mengatakan kalau ia akan memperbaikinya.

Aren tidak pernah merasa lebih bersalah daripada saat itu.

Mengerang pelan, ia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Tubuhnya terasa di ikat oleh rantai ke kasur—tapi, hei, setiap orang selalu merasakannya saat baru bangun, bukan? Hal yang wajar, menurutnya—namun rasa penasarannya akan adiknya memaksanya untuk terbangun. Langkahnya masih terasa berat saat ia berjalan menuju pintu, dan bunyi perlawanan dari pintu yang terkunci terdengar saat ia menarik pintu di hadapannya.

Ia menoleh, berharap melihat kunci yang ia sengaja letakkan di atas meja berada di sana, namun mengerang saat melihat kunci itu sudah menghilang.

Elsa. Aren mendesah, merasakan pening kembali menyerang kepalanya. Istrinya itu pasti tidak menyangka kalau ia akan terbangun secepat ini. Menggeleng pelan, ia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur, berharap Elsa akan datang sebelum matahari terbenam dan Aren dapat memulai pencariannya segera.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak terwujud—Elsa datang tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul enam, dan matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di luar jendela. Saat Aren menanyakan dimana wanita itu berada, yang ditanya hanya terkekeh, lalu mengangkat sebuah kantung plastik yang menggantung di tangannya, "Aku tersesat, seperti biasa."

" _Kau_ tersesat?" Manik emas melebar tak percaya, "Di sini? Di Elder?"

Elsa menyipitkan matanya, tangannya terlipat di depan dada sambil mencibir, "Ingatkan aku, tuan muda, berapa lama aku tidak berada di Elder?"

"Kau bersama Els, bukan?" Aren membela dirinya, "Kau tidak memintanya untuk menemanimu atau apa?"

"Kami hanya membicarakan pekerjaan, Tuan Haan, kemudian orang itu—" Elsa terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku membelikan kue kering untukmu, dan kita akhiri saja perdebatan bodoh ini, oke?"

Aren mendesah pelan, mengambil plastik dari lengan Elsa dan mengeluarkan satu bungkus kue kering kesukaannya. "Cukup adil. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan makanan restoran hotel sekarang."

Mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sepanjang malam di kamar mereka, menonton televisi; Elsa duduk di pangkuan Aren, terfokus dengan adegan romansa picisan sementara Aren sibuk menahan untuk menguap—sekali ia melakukannya, Elsa menyikunya tepat di perut, mengatakan kalau Aren mengganggu konsentrasinya. _Aduh_.

"Jadi?" Aren melingkarkan lengannya di perut istrinya, dagunya bersandar di puncak kepala yang berhias merah itu. "Kau bertemu Ara di Elder tadi?"

Aren merasakan Elsa memutar bola matanya, "Elder tidak kecil, Aren. Tidak mungkin aku bertemu dengannya."

Aren menggumam sebentar, "Kenapa aku merasa kau berbohong?"

"Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan hal seperti itu."

Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu menggumam lagi, kemudian menggeleng. "Kurasa kau benar. Aku akan mencoba mencarinya besok."

Ia tidak mendengar istrinya mendesah lega di pangkuannya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah meminta kunci cadangan," Aren meletakkan satu kunci yang persis dengan di tangannya di atas meja, melirik pada istrinya yang mengangguk pelan. "Kalau ada sesuatu, kau bisa panggil seseorang, oke?"

Elsa mengerang lagi, menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya. "Tentu, Aren. Kau tahu aku bisa melakukannya." Seolah dapat merasakan pandangan khawatir suaminya, ia menambahkan, "Kau sudah mengatakan hal yang sama empat hari terakhir ini, oke?"

"Aku tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi pada istriku." Aren memutar bola matanya, lalu berbalik dan meraih sebuah jaket hitam yang menggantung di tempat tidur. "Aku berangkat, kalau begitu."

Saat ia hendak membuka pintu kamar mereka, ia mendengar Elsa bertanya, "Kau akan kembali ke perpustakaan itu?"

Aren menoleh, mendapati kepala istrinya menyembul dari bawah selimut. Manik emasnya setengah menutup karena mengantuk, dan rambut merahnya masih berantakan—istrinya memang bukan orang yang senang bangun di pagi hari. Aren mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh, "Mungkin saja."

Hari pertama Aren mencari Ara, Elsa menyarankannya untuk mencari di perpustakaan besar di Elder, walaupun enggan untuk mengatakan alasannya. Ia tidak menemukan Ara; justru menemukan seorang wanita berambut hijau cerah yang tidak asing baginya.

"Dokter Aren?" Wanita itu—yang ia kenali sebagai Reina, mantan suster yang pernah bekerja dengannya—menyapanya saat ia melangkah memasuki perpustakaan. Senyumnya mengembang saat Aren mengangguk dan tersenyum balik kepadanya, lalu menjulurkan tangannya. "Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan anda! Saya dengar anda tinggal di Sander sekarang!"

"Tidak perlu terlalu sopan begitu, Reina." Aren tertawa pelan, menyambut uluran tangan Reina dan mengguncangnya perlahan. "Aku sedang ada urusan di Elder." Saat mereka melepaskan tangan, Aren memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau sudah tidak bekerja di rumah sakit itu?"

Reina mengangkat bahu, masih tersenyum. "Setelah kematian Aisa, aku memutuskan kalau aku tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan itu."

"Menurutku kau cocok. Pasien-pasien menyukaimu, kau tahu?"

Wanita itu tertawa, melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat. "Aku senang dengan perhatian itu, sungguh. Sayangnya aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menikah."

Manik emasnya melebar. "Kau sudah menikah? Selamat, kalau begitu."

"Dokter juga sudah menikah, bukan? Maaf aku tidak bisa datang." Reina terkekeh. "Rei orang yang sibuk. Dia bekerja sebagai salah satu dewan pertahanan Elder—dia bilang ketuanya hampir tidak pernah datang di pertemuan mereka, sehingga Rei harus turun tangan sendiri."

"Orang yang sibuk dan ketua yang menyebalkan."

"Mungkin ketuanya hanya sibuk?" Reina menyimpulkan, tersenyum pahit. "Mereka sedang melakukan proyek besar—alat transportasi angin, sepertinya."

Aren mengangguk, "Kudengar mereka bekerja sama dengan ayahku di Sander."

"Dan kau akan menangani mereka, bukan?"

"Saat mereka menyelesaikan... erm..." Aren mengetuk dagunya, keningnya mengerut, "Mereka menyebutnya apa? Pesawat?"

Reina mengangkat bahu, "Rei tidak menceritakan secara jelas."

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menggeleng; ia sendiri tidak tahu secara jelas, berhubung ayahnya juga terlihat tidak terlalu paham akan teknologi semacam itu. Sander bersedia bekerja sama dengan pemerintah Elder karena inovasi mereka membutuhkan kekuatan El angin, dan Sander adalah tempat yang memiliki El angin terbanyak di Elrios.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita singkirkan masalah politik dan membicarakan tujuan dokter ke sini." Wanita itu menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan. "Mungkin ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Benar," Ia menjentikkan jarinya, "Kau pernah melihat adikku di sekitar sini?"

Reina mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian keningnya berkerut. "Ara? Apa yang terjadi?"

Aren menceritakan tentang keadaan adiknya yang tidak wajar, sementara Reina mengangguk—Reina juga mengenal Ara, berhubung mereka pernah mengobrol beberapa kali. Tentu saja Reina tahu betapa Aren sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Sampai Aren menceritakan tentang istrinya yang menyarankan ia untuk mencari di perpustakaan ini, akhirnya Reina memiringkan kepala, "Aku sendiri tidak terlalu sering di sini. Mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Add?"

"Add?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Biasanya aku berada di sini untuk menggantikan Add. Dan hari ini dia tidak masuk—Nyonya Luciela sendiri yang meminta untuk tidak menanyakan alasannya."

Aren bergidik saat nama 'Luciela' keluar dari bibir wanita itu. "Dia ada disini?"

"Dia bos kami." Reina memiringkan kepala lagi. "Dokter ada masalah dengannya? Dia ada di belakang kalau kau—"

"Tidak perlu repot." Ia mengangkat tangannya, bertemu dengan salah satu teman Chloe yang membencinya tidak membantu sama sekali. "Aku akan datang besok, kurasa."

Wanita berambut hijau itu menatapnya beberapa menit, lalu mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk. Aren bersyukur wanita itu tidak bertanya lebih jauh saat ia melangkah keluar.

Aren terus kembali ke tempat itu setiap hari, menemukan dari Reina bahwa Add belum juga kembali. Aren juga tidak berusaha untuk berlama-lama, mengingat Luciela ada di tempat itu—dibentak dan diejek sebagai seorang pengkhianat adalah hal terakhir yang ia ingin dengar dari wanita yang dulunya lembut itu.

Mendesah pelan, Aren memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung jas. Langkahnya membawanya menuju perpustakaan yang sering ia kunjungi. Sesekali ia memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, merutuki mereka yang tetap menyibukkan diri di Hari Sabtu yang penuh dengan salju.

Sander tidak pernah bersalju, bahkan di musim dingin. Mengingat tempat mereka yang berangin dan dekat dengan kota Lanox yang panas, musim salju tetap saja terasa panas dan kering. Namun Aren tidak keberatan—ia sudah menghabiskan hidupnya di tempat itu hampir sepanjang hidupnya. Dia bahkan mencintai tempat itu lebih dari siapapun—ketiga setelah Ara dan Elsa, tentunya.

Kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Manik emasnya memicing saat melihat rambut hitam di tengah kerumunan putih. Ia memang hanya bisa melihat punggung kepala gadis itu, namun insting-Ara-nya mengatakan kalau gadis itu sembilan puluh sembilan persen adiknya yang ia cintai.

Dan saat gadis itu menoleh ke samping, tersenyum pada seseorang berambut putih yang lebih tinggi darinya, barulah Aren yakin kalau itu adiknya—

Tunggu. Kalau begitu, siapa yang ada di sebelahnya itu?

Baru saja Aren hendak berlari mengejar adiknya yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya, seseorang mencengkram bahunya dengan erat dan berteriak di sebelah telinganya, "Dokter Aren! Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang laki-laki berotot tengah mencengkram bahunya dengan cengiran lebar—laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal, harus ia tambahkan.

Dalam hati ia memutar bola mata dan mengerang keras. Semoga ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

Ara menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar sesuatu dari belakang. Apa hanya perasaannya, atau seseorang meneriakkan nama kakaknya?

"Ada yang salah?"

Ia kembali menoleh pada Add yang berdiri di sebelahnya, membawa beberapa kantung plastik besar berisi bahan makanan. Tangan Ara sendiri tidak kosong—ia membawa sebuah plastik yang lebih kecil, walaupun berisi kue cokelat yang sudah lama ia buat sejak 'masa sibuk Add'.

Buru-buru gadis berambut hitam itu menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Aku merasa mendengar nama kakakku dipanggil. Itu saja."

Kening laki-laki berambut putih itu mengerut. "Kenapa kau menoleh saat nama kakakmu dipanggil?" Kemudian ia menambahkan, sedikit ragu, "Lagipula, bukankah kakakmu ada di Sander?"

Manik amber mengerjap. "Entahlah? Mungkin karena aku melihat seseorang yang mirip Elsa kemarin—" Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, "Oh, benar! Kau tahu, saat aku pulang dari perpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihat seseorang yang mirip kakak iparku di pertokoan." Ara tertawa sekilas, melirik wajah Add yang tidak menampilkan emosi apapun. "Ia terlihat tersesat dengan sebuah kantung plastik di lengannya. Saat aku ingin menghampirinya, ia sudah berjalan menjauh."

"Apa kau benar-benar Ara Haan? Karena Ara Haan yang kukenal akan langsung menolong seseorang tanpa menertawakannya terlebih dahulu."

Ara menyikut sisi laki-laki itu dengan pelan, tidak menghiraukan wajah kesakitan laki-laki itu. "Mungkin seorang perpustakawan yang tidak sopan mengajarkan hal itu padaku."

"Kau melukaiku, Nyonya Haan."

"Kau tahu?" Ara melipat tangannya, memindahkan beban plastik itu ke sikunya. "Aku mulai meragukan akan memberimu kue ini sekarang."

"Setelah kau memintaku membawa plastik-plastik ini?" Ia mengangkat tangannya, mencibir. "Sebaiknya kita hentikan acara terima kasih untukku—"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang ini untukmu."

Add memutar bola matanya. "—dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, bagaimana?"

"Tanpa memakan kue cokelat ini?" Ara kembali mengangkat plastik di tangannya itu, terkekeh. "Ah, sayang sekali, Tuan Kim. Kau harusnya mencoba kue ini dan—"

"Baiklah, Nyonya Haan. Kau menang." Add mengerang dibuat-buat, lalu menggerutu, "Aku tidak bisa menang melawanmu, ya?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum ke arahnya, berjalan lebih dekat di sisi laki-laki itu. "Karena Add terlalu baik, kurasa?"

Add tersenyum balik, "Kau belum melihatku yang tidak baik, mungkin."

Ara hanya mengangkat bahu, dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju apartemen Add dalam keheningan. Sesekali Ara melirik ke belakang, berharap suara sebelumnya hanyalah perasaannya. Tak lama ia mengangkat bahu—kalaupun kakaknya benar-benar ada di Elder, seharusnya Ara sudah bertemu dengannya sekarang, bukan?

"Nah, tentang makan malam kali ini," Ara mendongak ke arah laki-laki itu, tersenyum lebar, "Lebih baik semur atau sup, ya?"

.

.

.

Aren menghela nafas keras-keras. Langkahnya di banting sepanjang perjalanannya, dan gerutu keras dapat terdengar bahkan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sejujurnya Aren bukanlah orang yang akan mengeluh, terutama menghadapi seorang mantan pasiennya. Aren tidak mengingat orang itu—siapa lagi namanya? Leon? Lenpus?—namun orang itu mengatakan bahwa ia berhutang budi pada Aren. Laki-laki kekar itu tidak sengaja menjatuhkan palu besar ke tangannya, mematahkan beberapa tulang. Dan berkat pengobatan dari Aren, laki-laki itu dapat kembali bekerja seperti biasa di bengkelnya.

Aren senang melihat mantan pasien yang berterima kasih padanya, sungguh. Namun mantan pasien yang memaksanya untuk singgah di rumahnya untuk makan siang sementara Aren tengah membuntuti adiknya yang kemungkinan sedang berpacaran dengan seseorang? Tidak. Aren akan menolak sekuat tenaga. Beruntung laki-laki itu tidak memaksa lebih jauh, dan pergi dengan cengiran lebarnya yang menyebalkan.

Giginya bergemeletuk saat ia menabrak seseorang—yang otomatis meminta maaf padanya dan melarikan diri, tidak memberi Aren kesempatan untuk bertanya tentang adiknya atau orang yang bersama adiknya. Aren melemparkan kutukan dalam hati pada orang itu, dan memaksa dirinya untuk kembali berjalan sebelum ia mengejar dan melempar orang itu ke seberang jalan.

Ya. Saat berhubungan dengan Ara, Aren bisa menjadi ibu beruang yang over-protektif.

Entah bagaimana kakinya membawanya ke sebuah distrik yang sepi di kota Elder. Aren biasanya mempercayai instingnya, terutama jika berhubungan dengan membuntuti Ara. Kalau Elsa ada di sini sekarang, wanita itu pasti akan menyeletuk, "Aren memiliki Ara-sensor, sepertinya."

Aren tidak akan membantah, tentu saja.

Manik emasnya terpicing saat melihat dua orang di seberang jalan, sepertinya berdebat sementara mereka menaiki tangga. Aren otomatis mengenali gadis berambut hitam sebagai Ara, tentu saja; adiknya itu tengah mendebatkan sesuatu dengan laki-laki berambut putih di sebelahnya, dan dari ekspresi keduanya, jelas terlihat kalau masing-masing enggan untuk mundur dari argumen mereka.

Tak lama, ia melihat laki-laki berambut putih yang dikuncir itu mendesah dan meletakkan satu plastik yang ia bawa ke tanah. Ia melihat adiknya tersenyum puas dan mengambil plastik itu dari tanah.

Aren menggeram—bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki menyerahkan bebannya pada perempuan?!

Aren melihat adiknya dan laki-laki itu berdiri di depan sebuah pintu, dan pintu itu otomatis terbuka—tidak, Aren tidak bercanda atau berkhayal; Ara maupun laki-laki itu tidak menyentuh pintu, dan pintu itu terbuka begitu saja. Apartemen bobrok—setidaknya menurut pendapat Aren—seperti itu tidak mungkin menyediakan fitur seperti pintu otomatis, bukan?

Benaknya kembali terputus saat adiknya masuk melalui pintu yang terbuka itu, dan laki-laki itu mengikuti dari belakang. Aren dapat bersumpah melihat senyum gila dan mendengarnya terkekeh mesum dari belakang—

Oh, Nyonya El! Aren menjerit dalam hati. Laki-laki itu pasti berniat buruk pada adiknya—

Sang kakak langsung berlari menuju apartemen itu saat pintu tertutup, dengan hati-hati menyusuri tangga yang tertutup oleh lapisan tipis salju. Melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya, ia berjalan menuju pintu yang tertutup itu.

Aren tidak dapat mendengar apapun dari luar, dan pintu juga tidak otomatis terbuka saat ia berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Menggeram pelan, Aren mencoba untuk mengintip melalui jendela di sebelah pintu itu—mengerang saat menyadari bahwa jendela tertutup oleh tirai hitam pekat.

Oh, Demi El, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya—

Aren tidak menyadari pintu di sebelahnya terbuka, sampai suara laki-laki yang asing sampai di telinganya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

.

.

.

"Kau memberi nama _dynamo_ -ku _Diana_?"

Ara mengangkat bahu, sementara dynamo yang baru saja menutup pintu seolah mendengung bahagia di sebelahnya. "Dia seperti menyukainya," Lalu ia menoleh, tersenyum pada benda yang masih melayang patuh di sebelahnya. "Ya, kan, Diana?"

Diana masih terdiam di sebelahnya, mendengung lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Ara mengartikannya sebagai ya, tentu saja.

Di sofa, Add memutar bola matanya. "Oh, Demi El, jangan katakan kau akan memeri nama semua perabotku nantinya."

"Tentu saja tidak." Ara menyipitkan matanya, "Kau sendiri memberi nama proyekmu _Apocalypse_ , bukan? Nama yang tidak manis menurutku."

Laki-laki itu mengerang, menyingkirkan jas yang ada di sebelahnya ke atas meja, mengabaikan Ara yang menyuruhnya untuk menggantungnya di tempat lain. "Dia punya nama panggilan, tahu?"

"Oh," Ara bersandar di pintu dapur yang tertutup, melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Katakan padaku, Tuan Kim. Kalau namanya tidak manis, aku akan memaksamu menggantinya."

Add memperhatikannya sekilas, lalu menoleh ke arah lain dan menjawab dengan suara datar, "Tama."

"Tama?"

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk mengganti yang satu itu."

Ara mengangkat satu alis, "Kenapa?" Ia berkacak pinggang, tersenyum. "Aku sedikit terkejut—kau bisa membuat nama yang cukup manis juga."

"Aku tidak mem—" Laki-laki itu menoleh padanya, manik lilac melebar sekilas sebelum menggigit bibir bawahnya, "—terima kasih."

Gadis berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk menghentikan topik aneh dan masuk ke dalam dapur, membawa serta plastik berisi bahan makanan dan kue yang ia bawa sebelumnya. Tentu saja Ara tidak berniat menghabiskan semuanya sekaligus; hampir separuh dari belanjaannya adalah untuk kulkas laki-laki itu, mengingat keadaan tragis dari benda penyimpan makanan di kamar laki-laki itu.

Apakah Ara perlu menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia menjerit saat menemukan daging yang tak lagi berbentuk dan berbau seperti daging? Itu menjadi mimpi buruknya selama dua malam penuh.

Ara memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan untuk disimpan dan kue cokelat yang akan dimakan di akhir nanti ke dalam kulkas, sementara ia mulai menyiapkan makanan yang akan ia masak nantinya; setelah perdebatan cukup panjang, akhirnya Ara memutuskan untuk memasak semur daging dan sup sayur. Laki-laki itu benci dengan sayur dan daging—bagaimana ia bisa hidup dengan cokelat saja, Ara masih tidak tahu—dan Ara bertekad akan membuat laki-laki itu menyukai kedua makanan favoritnya.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu dapur di buka, dan Add berwajah kesal melongokkan kepalanya. "Kau dapat tamu."

Gadis itu menaikkan satu alis, meletakkan pisau dan wortel yang baru selesai ia kupas dari kulitnya ke atas meja. "Aku? Bukan kau?"

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas." Laki-laki itu mengangguk. "Dia mengikuti kita sampai ke tempat ini, kurasa."

Ara memiringkan kepalanya, dan akhirnya mengangkat bahu. "Bisa kau awasi supnya? Kalau sudah mendidih, katakan saja padaku."

"Kau mempercayaiku di dapur?" Add tersenyum simpul. "Kurasa tingkat kepercayaanmu sudah meningkat drastis, ya?"

Ara merinding, "Kau tidak akan meledakkan sup, Add."

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangkat bahu, menyuruhnya untuk pergi menemui sang tamu sementara laki-laki itu mengambil alih dapur. Ara menyadari Add terlihat lebih masam dari sebelumnya—dan ia tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

Saat melangkah keluar dari dapur, Ara yakin kalau bola matanya dapat melompat keluar kapan saja; laki-laki berambut hitam di depannya juga sama, namun alih-alih terkejut sepertinya, ia terlihat dapat meledak karena bahagia.

"Kakak?"

Kakaknya, Aren Haan, mendesah lega dan berdiri dari sofa, tangannya terentang ke arahnya seolah untuk merangkulnya. Namun Ara tetap bertahan di tempatnya berdiri, tangan terlipat di depan dada dan mata memicing. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang kemarin? _Sampai jumpa tahun baru nanti_?"

Aren sepertinya menyadari nada dingin yang ia gunakan, lalu mendesah. Tangannnya terjatuh ke sisinya. "Baiklah, Ara. Kakak akan minta maaf untuk itu."

Ara memandangi kakaknya dari atas ke bawah, lalu memandangi wajah kakaknya, yang biasanya penuh dengan senyum namun kini terlihat bersalah, dan mendesah pelan. Ia memang tidak bisa terlalu lama marah pada kakaknya.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Senyum kakaknya mengembang lebih cepat dari ia bisa menghitung sampai tiga. "Jadi? Kenapa kakak ada disini?"

Aren hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum suara Add memotongnya dari dalam dapur. "Dia membuntuti kita, tentu saja." Laki-laki itu melongokkan kepalanya dari dapur, tatapan datarnya mengarah ke arah kakaknya—yang balas menatap tajam laki-laki itu. "Ingat saat kau mendengar ada yang memanggil nama kakakmu? Kurasa dia benar-benar ada di belakang kita saat itu."

"Aku tidak mengikuti siapapun, tuan muda." Kakaknya menggeram—oh, ini bukan pertanda bagus. "Aku hanya kebetulan melewati tempat ini dan—"

"Berdiri di depan jendelaku, di tempat paling sepi di sudut kota Elder, tentu saja." Add menyeringai, "Bagaimana kau menjelaskan itu, _dokter_?"

Kakaknya seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu—bukan hal yang baik, Ara dapat menebak—dan buru-buru ia potong, "Add? Apa supnya sudah mendidih?"

Laki-laki berambut putih itu menoleh padanya. Sorot matanya mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyukai kesenangannya diganggu seperti itu, namun akhirnya laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana kalau kau lihat kemari?"

Ara menoleh pada kakaknya, tersenyum meminta maaf sekilas, sebelum memasuki dapur dan langsung memukul kepala laki-laki itu setelah pintu dapur tertutup. "Kau benar-benar ingin mati, ya?"

Add mengerang, mengelus bagian malang yang terkena pukulan sang gadis. "Apa kau perlu memukulku sekeras itu?" Kemudian laki-laki itu menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding terdekat, sementara Ara berjalan menuju kompor yang masih menyala. "Lagipula, aku tidak bercanda soal dia mengikuti kita, tahu?"

"Aku juga tahu itu." Gadis itu mengerang, mengaduk sup yang mulai mendidih dengan sendok sayurnya. "Kakakku tidak mungkin kebetulan lewat di sini. Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

"Hm? Benarkah? Aku baru tahu itu."

Ara mendelik ke arahnya. "Kau tahu, Tuan Kim? Kue cokelat itu mengatakan padaku kalau ia tidak ingin kau memakannya."

Add tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya.

.

.

.

Mengatakan bahwa Aren kesal adalah pernyataan yang meremehkan—Aren kini merasakan bagaimana rasanya terjatuh lalu tertima tangga dan ditertawakan setelahnya.

Dan ini semua salah laki-laki berambut putih itu, yang seolah selalu berusaha membuatnya seperti orang tolol.

Setelah laki-laki itu menemukannya mengintip—memeriksa keadaan Ara, Aren memperbaiki—dari jendela apartemennya, laki-laki itu sempat menertawakannya lima menit penuh sebelum menyuruhnya masuk dengan wajah masam. Bagaimana seseorang dapat mengubah emosinya dari tertawa hingga kecut seperti itu? Aren memutuskan kalau orang ini adalah orang yang aneh.

Orang aneh ini—yang ia dengar disebut Add oleh Ara—masih berusaha untuk mempermalukannya di depan adik kesayangannya itu. Ia bahkan yakin kalau adiknya juga menganggap kalau kakaknya ini penguntit sekarang.

—Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Aren tentang orang itu.

Tentu Aren membenci Add ini, namun entah mengapa ia tidak dapat benar-benar membencinya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dari sudut pikirannya. Kenapa orang ini terasa familiar...?

Tidak. Bukan karena Reina menyebut tentang orang ini beberapa hari yang lalu, tentu saja. Dan fakta kalau Aren berusaha bertemu dengan orang yang ternyata sudah berhubungan dengan adiknya.

"Kakak baik-baik saja?"

Saat mendongak, Aren memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum pada adiknya, meskipun benaknya sedang berkecamuk. Adiknya masih menatapnya, walaupun tangannya sibuk menyingkirkan jas putih yang ada di atas meja (Aren curiga benda itu milik laki-laki itu) dan meletakkan beberapa piring di saat yang sama.

Mendesah pelan, Aren memutuskan untuk melupakan pikiran mengganggu itu dan menggeleng pada adiknya. "Kau benar-benar akan menjadi istri yang baik nantinya."

Sekali lagi, pilihan pembicaraan yang bagus.

Wajah Ara langsung jatuh secepat ia datang—dan Aren otomatis mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Saat mendengar pintu di belakangnya terbuka, buru-buru Ara memasang senyum itu—senyum palsu yang menyedihkan itu. "Kakak tidak keberatan kalau kita makan daging, bukan?"

"Dia tidak punya hak untuk keberatan. Dia yang datang tiba-tiba seperti itu." Add muncul di belakangnya, membawa tiga buah piring kosong dan alat-alat makan. "Apa kita harus mengundangnya dalam acara berterima kasih padaku—"

"Ini bukan acara berterima kasih padamu, Tuan Kim."

"—lagipula, bukankah ini acara untuk kita berdua saja?" Add tidak menghiraukan Ara dan mengerang. "Aku menunggu dari jadwalku yang sibuk untuk kue cokelatmu, Nyonya Haan!"

"Baiklah, Tuan Kim. Kau berlebihan." Ara memutar bola matanya. "Kau dapat bagian yang paling besar, ingat?"

"Cukup adil."

Aren mengangkat satu alis saat melihat adiknya tersenyum pada laki-laki itu. Senyumnya terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya; Aren tidak pernah melihat Ara tersenyum seperti itu pada Elsa atau keluarganya yang lain. Aren mengingat senyum itu dahulu sekali—

Bunyi perabot yang berdenting lembut membuatnya kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, dan ia menemukan adiknya dan laki-laki itu tengah berdebat tentang sesuatu—bagaimana piring yang seharusnya Add gunakan lebih bagus, atau porsi makan Add yang terlalu sedikit. Tentu saja Add balas menjawab dengan porsi makan Ara yang terlalu banyak; otomatis adiknya itu menyiku sisi laki-laki itu.

Adiknya terlihat begitu bahagia.

Sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan muncul dalam perutnya, membuatnya kehilangan keinginan untuk melahap makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Ara, yang baru saja duduk di sebelahnya, terlihat menyadari jatuhnya _mood_ kakaknya, namun memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

Hanya laki-laki itu yang tiba-tiba berdeham, memandangi kedua kakak beradik dengan satu alis terangkat, "Kenapa kalian berlomba-lomba membuat nafsu makanku lenyap?"

Pasti menyenangkan, menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa kami terlihat seperti itu?" Ara mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap kakaknya. "Kurasa kakakku yang terlihat seperti itu."

Aren mengangkat satu alis. "Nyonya Haan, kaulah yang terlihat masam di—acara apa ini?"

"Berterima kasih pada Add—"

Ara mendesis ke arah laki-laki itu—yang hanya mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. "Merayakan nilaiku yang bagus!"

"Seharusnya kita merayakannya di restoran, bukan?" Aren mengernyit, "Makanannya terlalu sedikit dan tidak banyak hiasan disini—"

"Pertama, Tuan Haan," Kini giliran laki-laki itu mendesis, manik lilac memicing ke arahnya. "Membuat makanan itu tidak mudah, dan ini seharusnya di antara kami berdua. Kedua, aku tidak akan menghias tempat ini untuk acara apapun."

"Di antara kami berdua?" Alisnya bertaut, lalu ia menoleh ke arah Ara. "Jadi dia—"

"Yang membantuku belajar." Ara menyelesaikan sambil menghela nafas. "Ini seharusnya menjadi perayaan yang menyenangkan, oke? Bagaimana kalau aku keluarkan kue—"

"—bagaimana kalau kita keluarkan laki-laki itu dari sini?" Add melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap benci ke arah Aren—tentu saja dibalas dengan senang hati dari yang bersangkutan.

" _Add_."

Add melirik ke arah adiknya, lalu mendesah dan bangkit dari duduknya sambil menggerutu. "Baiklah. Akan ku keluarkan kuenya."

Saat laki-laki itu menghilang kembali ke dalam dapur, Ara menoleh ke arah kakaknya—masih dengan tatapan tajam yang sama hingga Aren menelan ludah dengan gugup. Adiknya saat marah adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia hadapi sekarang.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, Ara!" Aren otomatis membela diri, kedua tangan di angkat ke hadapannya. "Aku menuntut hakim! Dia juga tidak bersikap sopan padaku!"

Gadis itu memandanginya sebentar—terasa begitu lama bagi Aren—sebelum mendesah pelan. Bahunya terjatuh dengan nafas yang ia keluarkan. "Aku tahu. Tolong jangan terlalu keras padanya, kak."

Aren hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun buru-buru menutup kembali mulutnya saat melihat laki-laki itu kembali dengan sepotong kue—kue cokelat yang besar dan menggiurkan, _seharusnya_. Kalimat yang batal ia katakan kepada adiknya terlanjur membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makan sepenuhnya.

"Kau makan dulu semua ini," Add melirik adiknya, "karena aku tidak akan kuat memakan semuanya."

"Sementara kau memandangi kue cokelat itu?" Ara menyeletuk saat Add meletakkan kue cokelat dengan hati-hati, pandangannya belum lepas dari makanan penutup yang berlapis cokelat itu. "Kurasa tidak."

Laki-laki itu mengernyit ke arah adiknya, lalu menggerutu dan meraih piring, masih memandangi kue cokelat yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan predator. Aren memperhatikan Ara tertawa pelan, tatapannya tidak lepas dari laki-laki berambut putih itu.

—Ini tidak bagus; tidak untuk Ara, tidak juga untuk laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menyukai Add."

Aren menoleh ke arah adiknya, yang masih menghadap ke depan sementara ia berjalan. "Apa itu begitu jelas terlihat?"

Adiknya mengangkat bahu. " _Crystal_." Kemudian ia menambahkan, "Add juga tidak terlihat menyukaimu."

Sang kakak memutar bola matanya, menggerutu, "Oh, aku tidak tahu."

Intinya, acara makan yang tidak Aren rencanakan itu berjalan canggung—dari sudut Aren saja. Ara dan Add seolah tidak memperhatikan keberadaannya—cukup sakit, memang, apalagi tidak dihiraukan oleh adik kesayangan sendiri hanya untuk laki-laki lain.

"Kita sudah sampai!"

Aren mendongak, memandangi apartemen yang terlihat lebih menyenangkan daripada milik Add. Ia bisa membayangkan adiknya tinggal di tempat ini—bahkan ia melihat beberapa orang melongokkan kepala dari jendela, lalu melambai ke arah adiknya. Dan adiknya, seperti biasa, melambai balik dengan bahagia.

"Ara."

Ara menoleh ke arahnnya, tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Namun lama kelamaan, senyum itu luntur terbawa wajah datar kakaknya.

"Kakak—"

Aren memotong, "Kau menyukainya?"

Ara tak lagi memandanginya, pandangannya terpaku pada sepatu sekolah yang masih ia gunakan.

Sang kakak mendesah. Kedua tangannya terjatuh di bahu adiknya, meragukan diri sendiri untuk menarik adiknya dalam pelukannya—yang akhirnya tidak ia lakukan.

Suaranya melembut saat ia bertanya sekali lagi, "Kau menyukainya, Ara?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk pelan. Bahu yang ia cengkram mulai berguncang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Suara adiknya bergetar di antara seseguk tangis. "Kenapa ini terjadi?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Ini bukan—" Tangan adiknya menampar mulutnya sendiri; bahunya bergetar semakin hebat hingga Aren memutuskan untuk menarik tubuh adiknya dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Ara menggeleng pelan, masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya—meskipun gagal, dan membuat Aren semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku."

Matahari semakin tenggelam di belakang; Aren masih memperhatikan langit berubah gelap sementara mengelus lembut punggung adiknya.

Layaknya senja yang mulai muncul di ufuk; kebahagiaan adiknya menghilang perlahan, tenggelam dalam dinginnya malam yang penuh keputusasaan.

.

.

.

"Ya, aku akan kembali ke Sander hari ini." Aren terdiam sebentar, lalu tertawa. "Tidak. Tidak perlu, Ara. Aku baik-baik saja. Elsa bersamaku sekarang, ingat?"

Ia mendengarkan adiknya tertawa di ujung sambungan, "Hm, baiklah, kalau begitu. Akan kusampaikan salam darimu untuk ibu. Sampai jumpa, _Little Xia_."

Saat Aren mematikan ponselnya dan mendongak, ia mendapati Elsa tengah memandanginya dengan satu alis terangkat. Tangannya di lipat di depan dada, sementara tas berisi pakaian yang mereka bawa tergeletak di tanah.

Aren mengangkat satu alis. "Kenapa kau memandangiku begitu?"

"Aku tidak diizinkan memandangi suamiku?" Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. "Kukira kau akan meminta Ara untuk ikut pulang dengan kita."

"Dan merenggut kebebasannya di sini? Kurasa tidak." Aren menggeleng. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada mobil yang berangsur mendekat, dan senyum leganya mengembang mengingat ia tidak perlu lagi menjawab pertanyaan dari istrinya. "Taksi sudah ada di sini."

Istrinya melirik ke belakang, lalu menggeleng pelan saat suaminya melambai ke arah mobil itu. Mereka beruntung taksi yang pertama melewati mereka kosong, dan sejujurnya, Elsa tidak ingin mendengar keluhan suaminya tentang taksi yang tak kunjung datang di Elder.

Setelah memindahkan barang-barang mereka ke bagasi dan memberi tahu sang supir tujuan mereka (supirnya sempat melotot mendengar Pelabuhan Velder, sebelum Aren melambaikan uang kertas bernilai tidak sedikit di wajahnya), mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati perjalanan dalam diam.

Keduanya tidak menyukai Elder—bagaimana tempat itu membawa kenangan buruk bagi masing-masing. Namun di saat yang sama, Elder adalah tempat takdir mereka semua bersatu, mengikat dan menyampul dengan cara yang lucu bagi yang di atas—dan mungkin bagi mereka yang menjalaninya.

Takdir memang memiliki cara lucu bagaimana ia mengekspresikan diri, benar?

Elsa menoleh saat Aren meminta untuk berhenti sementara, dan menatap gedung yang sedikit usang di luar jendela laki-laki itu. Aren memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar, kemudian melangkah keluar dari taksi.

Sejujurnya, berjalan di pagi hari adalah hobi bagi Ara, tetapi bukan milik Aren. Aren memang, dengan satu cara, mempertahankan kesehatan tubuhnya. Sayangnya bangun di pagi hari untuk jogging bukanlah bagian dari jadwalnya yang sudah padat.

Manik emas masih terfokus pada apartemen di hadapannya. Tangannya memegangi pagar tangga yang dingin sementara kakinya dengan hati-hati melangkahi setapak yang berlapis salju tipis. Kakinya membimbingnya menuju satu pintu yang baru satu kali ia kunjungi, dan mengetuknya perlahan.

Aren mendengar erangan samar dari pintu masuk, dan pintu itu terbuka sama kasarnya seperti sebelumnya; menampilkan sosok Add Kim dengan kaus ungu cerah dan celana putih pendeknya. Manik lilac terlihat kesal, memperburuk wajahnya yang kusut di pagi hari. Rambut putihnya tidak di kuncir dan acak-acakan, memberikan kesan kalau laki-laki itu tidak tidur sepanjang malam. Mungkin kantung mata yang samar-samar di bawah mata itu bukan main-main saja.

Manik lilac itu mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian memicing. "Sebaiknya alasanmu membangunkanku di pagi buta begini dapat kuterima."

"Ini pukul tujuh, tuan muda. Ara bahkan bangun lebih pagi dari ini." Laki-laki berambut putih itu menggeram, mengisyaratkan kalau ia sedang tidak bercanda. "Bukan. Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Add menaikkan satu alis, "Apa aku harus mempersilahkanmu masuk?"

"Mendapat pertanyaan itu sungguh membuatku tersinggung, sayangnya harus kutolak." Aren menggeleng. "Ini tentang Ara."

Laki-laki itu terenyak, dan Aren melihat perubahan jelas di mimik laki-laki itu—tidak ada tanda-tanda kekesalan yang ada sebelumnya, dan ia terlihat memperhatikan Aren untuk pertama kalinya.

"Apakah..." Ia memperhatikan wajah laki-laki itu lebih seksama. "Ara menceritakan keluarga kami padamu?"

Kening Add berkerut. "Ia punya hak untuk menceritakannya padaku atau tidak. Aku menghormati hak itu."

"Berarti belum, ya?" Aren mendapatkan tatapan tajam karena itu, yang ia abaikan begitu saja. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak tahu, itu lebih baik."

Add tidak mengatakan apapun. Wajahnya sarat akan emosi.

"Tolong jaga Ara untukku, oke? Aku tidak ingin gadis itu kehilangan apapun lagi." Aren menahan dirinya untuk membungkuk di hadapan laki-laki itu. "Gadis itu sudah melalui banyak hal—dan sebelum itu, tolong buat dia bahagia."

Laki-laki itu masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Aren berusaha mencari sesuatu di antara manik lilac itu—hanya kekosongan. Dan sedikit kesedihan.

Seperti saat itu.

Aren tersenyum tipis. "Aisa."

Dan nama itu otomatis membuat manik lilac itu membelalak.

"Ara tidak mengenalnya, dan aku tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentangnya." Aren melanjutkan, senyumnya berubah simpul. "Kau tidak menyalahkanku atas kematiannya, bukan?"

Laki-laki itu menunduk, dan Aren melihat postur yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu bergetar. "Itu bukan salahmu, dokter."

Aren menghela nafas. "Dan bukan salahmu juga."

Laki-laki itu mendongak, namun Aren sudah berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Kau tidak dapat merubahnya, Add Kim." Aren menambahkan dengan pahit. "Takdir mengekspresikan dirinya dengan cara yang lucu."

—dan ironis. Tambahnya dalam hati, tertawa miris.

Taksi menuju Sander sudah menunggunya di depan, namun Aren mengambil beberapa detik untuk menoleh dan menatap laki-laki itu—yang kini tak lagi memperhatikannya, namun matahari yang perlahan naik ke langit pagi.

Takdir mengekspresikan dirinya dengan cara yang lucu dan ironis.

Sambil menggeleng, laki-laki itu berjalan memandangi pemandangan yang berlalu di jendela, mengharapkan segala yang terbaik bagi adiknya—meskipun, Aren mengetahui lebih dari siapapun, hanya akan berakhir sebagai sebuah harapan kosong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Pas ngebaca ulang chapter ini, saya ngerasa banyak banget yang salah. Dan saya masih nggak bisa nemuin bagian mana yang nggak enak. Mungkin suatu saat saya membaca chapter ini lagi, saya bakal nulis ulang lagi. Mungkin.**

 **Masih ada satu lagi 'visit' chapter, digabung dengan 'sickly part II'. Yup, next is sickly pt. II sekaligus visit. Dari siapa? Dari seseorang dalam sudut pandang Add, ofc.**

 **Genre fic ini saya ganti ke drama, mengingat hurt/comfort kurang pas untuk genrenya. Dari chapter ini kelihatan, mungkin? Ada yang bisa menebak masalah Add dan Ara sekarang? Terutama Ara; karena dia pusat dari fic ini, walaupun saya lebih senang waktu nulis sudut pandang dari Add wwww :'3/**

 **ps. sebenarnya mau saya ganti angst, tapi mengingat banyak yang bilang ini termasuk humor dan unyu (?!), akhirnya saya ganti drama aja www :'3/**

 **pss. semenjak nulis fic ini (dan tidur (hibernasi?) yang lebih dari delapan jam), jam alami saya mulai nggak jelas. mohon maaf kalau update saya makin sporadic; tiba-tiba kecepetan, tiba-tiba kelambatan :'3/**

 **Terima kasih buat yang favourite, follow, dan review! You don't know how much it means to see notifications from fanfiction about this (and my other) stories. Just saying :'v**

 **I don't own Elsword! See you on the next chapter!**


	5. Sickly (Part II)

.

 **Title** : The Girl and The Librarian  
 **Chapter Title** : Sickly (Part II) (5/7)  
 **Chapter Summary** : Ia masih berharap gadis itu akan selalu berada di sisinya, bahkan setelah mengetahui bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang seperti gadis itu duga.  
 **Pairing** : Add/Ara, Chung/Eve, Aren/Elesis  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Words** : 10.003 (tidak termasuk A/N)  
 **Warning** : _extreme OOC!Add_ , plot cepat, sumpah serapah, diksi berubah-ubah karena lagi mavok, angsty scene ahead.  
 **Disclaimer** : Beato didn't own Elsword!

.

.

.

" _Jadi?" Ia bersandar di sebuah dinding, memandangi punggung seorang gadis berambut ungu yang sibuk membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya—lebih tepatnya, memasukkan mereka secara paksa ke dalam tas kecil tanpa membereskannya. "Jelaskan padaku secara singkat kenapa kalian tidak mengtakan padaku kalau kalian akan pergi ke rumah Paman Wally?"_

 _Gadis berambut ungu itu menoleh ke arahnya. Manik ungu terlihat datar (ia paling tahu dari siapapun kalau manik ungu itu sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak), sebelum gadis itu memeletkan lidahnya. Dan itu menjadi yang mengacaukan kesabarannya saat itu juga._

" _Nona muda, kami membiarkanmu tinggal di sini karena kebaikan hati_ ku _," Ia berkacak pinggang, sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke bawah membuatnya terlihat lebih muda untuk seseorang yang berumur dua puluh dua tahun lebih itu. "Sekarang, bisakah kau memberikan sedikit saja rasa terima kasih karena sudah membiarkanmu tinggal di sini sebelum aku mendepakmu pergi?"_

 _Kini gadis itu yang balas berkacak pinggang, namun mimik jahil masih terlihat di wajahnya. "Oh, aku tidak tahu selama ini kau yang berbuat baik padaku, Tuan Kim." Sekilas keningnya berkerut saat ia melanjutkan, "Karena seingatku_ tante _-lah yang memberikan selimut setiap kau mencurinya, dan_ oom _yang mengganti lampu tidurku setiap benda konyol yang kau buat menghancurkannya berkeping-keping."_

" _Dan kau menghabiskan cokelat_ ku _, Aisa. Itu adalah kejahatan yang tak dapat di maafkan disini."_

 _Gadis itu memutar bola matanya, lalu berbalik dan kembali memasukkan barang secara tidak berperikepakaian ke dalam tas yang sempit itu. "Tidak ada namamu di cokelat itu. Jadi itu bukan milikmu, oke?"_

 _Ia menggeram—tidak ada yang bermain-main dengan cokelat milik_ nya _, atau kehidupannya tidak akan tenang hingga akhir hayat._

 _Memutuskan sebuah trik baru, laki-laki berambut putih itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar dengan membanting langkahnya. Meskipun ia terlihat kesal dari luar, mungkin seringai yang seolah dapat merobek wajahnya kapan saja berkata sebaliknya._

.

.

.

"Add? Add!"

Laki-laki di hadapannya berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian memandanginya sebentar dengan manik lilac yang kosong. Hal itu sedikit membuat Ara khawatir—mengingat Add hampir tidak pernah melamun seperti itu; kecuali kalau Ara menemukannya di perpustakaan. Ara bersumpah hampir tidak ada apapun yang bisa ia lakukan disana.

Ia mendengar Add menghela nafas pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ah, sampai dimana kita tadi?"

Ara berkacak pinggang, lalu terduduk sedikit di atas koper hitam yang ada di belakangnya. "Ku bilang, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Keningnya berkerut cemas. "Kau sudah melamun beberapa menit terakhir ini."

Add menarik nafas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan. Ia memandangi Ara beberapa detik sebelum menoleh ke arah peron yang masih kosong dan menggerutu, "Kenapa kereta belum datang juga? Ingatkan aku berapa lama kita sudah menunggu."

Gadis itu langsung tahu kalau laki-laki itu sedang mengubah pembicaraan. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki itu selama beberapa menit, lalu menggeleng. Kalau laki-laki itu memiliki hal yang tidak ingin ia katakan, mengapa Ara harus menanyakannya? Toh, Ara sendiri juga menyembunyikan banyak hal dari laki-laki itu.

"Karena kereta datang dua puluh menit lagi." Ara melipat tangan di depan dadanya, "Andai kau tidak menghentikanku menggunakan taksi barusan, mungkin aku sudah sampai di—entahlah, mungkin Feita, kalau beruntung di Velder."

Sebelumnya, Ara memutuskan untuk singgah dan memberi tetuah—kenapa Add menyebutnya seperti itu, Ara tidak tahu—pada laki-laki itu. Saat ia mengatakan akan menggunakan taksi ke Pelabuhan Elder, Add menyuruhnya untuk pergi dengan kereta saja dengan wajah horor. Bahkan laki-laki itu rela memberikan kartu tiketnya yang jarang digunakan, namun masih dapat digunakan berkali-kali. Akhirnya Ara mengalah, namun tidak menerima kartu tiket itu, tentu saja.

Jangan salahkan Ara tidak menerimanya; ia bahkan tidak yakin benda itu masih dapat digunakan dengan banyak coretan 'kereta bodoh' dan 'Wally bodoh' di atasnya. Kenapa laki-laki itu memintanya menaiki kereta saat ia terlihat membenci kereta begitu? Dan mengapa ia menyalahkan pemimpin Kota Elder karena itu? Ara memang tidak bisa menebak laki-laki itu.

Ara bukannya membenci kereta—ia hanya tidak sedang terburu-buru dan ingin menikmati pemandangan Lurensia sebelum pergi ke Sander di Fluone yang harus menyebrangi laut. Terkadang hal yang sederhana itu memberikannya kenyamanan tersendiri—kecuali saat ia sudah sampai di Velder.

Mendesah pelan, Ara memutuskan untuk kembali memperhatikan orang-orang yang melewati mereka dengan sibuk. Add juga tidak berusaha membuka pembicaraan, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ara tidak berusaha untuk bertanya apa yang ia pikirkan—melihat wajah laki-laki itu saja membuatnya tidak enak untuk mengatakan apapun.

Laki-laki itu terlihat sedih.

Sejujurnya ia hanya ingin membuat laki-laki itu lebih baik; apa karena ia akan pergi ke Sander sepanjang tahun baru? Apa karena mereka kurang menghabiskan waktu bersama di waktu Natal karena laki-laki itu dipanggil oleh seseorang? Atau karena hal lain yang belum ia katakan?

"Kau akan kembali, kan?"

Manik amber mengerjap, mendapati manik lilac Add tengah memandanginya lurus-lurus. Kalimatnya sempat mati di tenggorokannya karena sepasang mata itu dan degup jantung mulai keluar dari ritme yang biasanya.

"T-Tentu saja." Suaranya bahkan terdengar aneh sekarang—dan kenapa ia menggagap di saat seperti ini?! "H-Hanya satu m-minggu, ingat?"

"Satu minggu." Laki-laki itu menggumam, lalu menoleh kembali ke arah orang-orang yang melewati mereka. "Satu minggu."

Ara melepaskan nafas yang tidak ia ketahui tertahan, namun masih belum bisa menenangkan detak jantung yang seolah memukul rusuknya dengan keras. Satu tangan menyentuh tempat dimana jantungnya berada, memerintahkan dalam diam agar ia dapat kembali tenang.

Saat itulah ia mendengar suara pengumuman, "Kereta dari Ruben akan segera memasuki Elder. Stasiun yang akan dilewati adalah Stasiun Bethma, Feita, dan Velder. Penumpang hendaknya memeriksa kembali barang bawaan sebelum memasuki kereta. Sekali lagi..."

"Kau sudah membawa semuanya?" Add menegakkan tubuhnya saat Ara mulai memeriksa kembali tas kecilnya. "Tiket? Dompet? Jangan tinggalkan kopermu disini."

"Kau membuatku terlihat seperti anak kecil."

Add memutar bola matanya, "Kau lebih muda lima tahun dariku."

"Empat. Ulang tahunku kemarin, bukan?" Ara memeletkan lidahnya, kemudian menoleh pada tasnya, keningnya berkerut saat tangannya masih sibuk menggali sesuatu. "Dimana aku meletakkan—oh, ini dia. Kurasa aku—" Ia mendongak, mendapati Add tengah memandanginya dengan wajah yang aneh; manik lilac melebar, bibir terkatup rapat. "Ada yang aneh?"

Laki-laki itu mengerjap, lalu menoleh ke arah lain sambil menutup mulutnya. "O-Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Kemudian menggumam, "Kau jangan melakukan itu lagi..."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Laki-laki berambut putih itu kembali menoleh padanya, tangannya di masukkan ke dalam kantung saku. "Kau sudah menemukan tiketmu?"

Ara mengangguk, kemudian mulai menarik koper yang ada di belakangnya menuju tempat pengecekan tiket. "Add akan baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau meragukanku?"

Gadis itu melewati tempat pengecekan dengan mudah, dan Add berhenti di sisi lainnya. "Kau akan menjaga makanmu? Tidak akan lupa mengganti persediaan makanan dalam kulkas?"

"Kalau ada waktu."

"Kau punya banyak waktu, Tuan Kim." Ara memutar bola mata. "Kau tidak akan lupa tidur? Jangan terlalu sibuk dengan Tama—dia juga ingin kau tetap tidur, tahu?"

"Tentu—tunggu sebentar." Manik lilac memicing. "Darimana kau tahu apa yang dynamo-ku inginkan?"

Ara mengangkat bahu. "Diana dan Momo memberitahuku, tentu saja."

"Kau bisa bahasa dynamo atau apa?"

"Mereka cukup baik memberitahu rahasia-rahasiamu, tahu?"

Add mengerang, menggaruk tengkuknya. "Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu, bisakah kau berangkat sekarang?"

Sudut bibir Ara tertarik ke bawah. "Tidak sabar menyingkirkanku, ya?"

"Sangat tidak sabar." Add menggerutu. Seringainya melebar saat melihat Ara yang semakin cemberut. "Bukan itu, bodoh. Lihat itu."

Saat Add menunjuk ke arah peron dengan jempolnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ara, barulah Ara menyadari kalau kereta sudah ada di peron, dan orang-orang terburu-buru memasuki kereta.

Ara kembali menoleh kepada Add, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas. "Aku akan menelponmu kalau sudah sampai, oke?" Ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Kau tahu, untuk mengecek apa kau masih hidup atau belum."

Add hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja."

"Kalau kau tidak mengangkat, aku akan berlari kembali ke sini, oke?"

Kali ini giliran Add yang cemberut. "Memang kau ibuku?"

Ara baru hendak membalas, sebelum pengumuman kereta akan berangkat kembali berbunyi. Ia melempar salam perpisahan dengan buru-buru kepada laki-laki itu, sebelum menarik kopernya memasuki kereta, memohon maaf pada siapapun yang ia tabrak barusan.

Menempatkan diri di kursi penumpang yang baru diberikan padanya, ia menoleh ke luar jendela. Add masih ada di tempat yang sama, dan kini tengah memandanginya (darimana laki-laki itu tahu dimana ia berada?). Melihat laki-laki itu melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya, Ara balas melambai.

Hingga sosok Add, bersama dengan stasiun Elder menghilang di belakang, barulah Ara berhenti melambai. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel jingganya dengan erat, tidak sabar untuk sampai di Sander dan segera menghubungi laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

Add terbangun oleh suara lonceng bel yang berdetang keras. Ia melihat seseorang—atau sesuatu yang berbentuk bulat berwarna kuning, entahlah—berbicara di tempat dosennya biasa berada, menjeritkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu bisa ia dengar. Samar-samar ia mendengar kata 'pisang' di sana, dan keningnya berkerut.

Apa yang terjadi?

Ia memperhatikan makhluk itu pergi keluar kelas, diikuti dengan banyak makhluk yang sama lainnya. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam, terutama dengan seruan 'pisang!' yang memenuhi penjuru kelas membuat telinganya mulai berdengung.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Hei, bung. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Add menoleh, mendapati makhluk kuning yang sama ada di sebelahnya, satu matanya terlihat khawatir. Berbeda dengan makhluk yang lain, makhluk yang satu ini memiliki telinga seperti makhluk di kartun yang biasa dimasukkan ke dalam bola merah itu. Errr, kalau tidak salah namanya—

"Baiklah, bung. Kau membuatku takut."

Dan makhluk ini tidak meracaukan 'pisang' seperti yang lain. Apa karena hari ini lebih panas sehingga sirkuit mereka kacau? Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau mereka menggunakan sirkuit tertentu. Atau mungkin mereka sakit?

"Kau perlu ke rumah sakit, kawan." Gerutu laki-laki berambut putih itu, berusaha untuk bangkit dengan kedua tangannya—barulah ia menyadari kalau seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. "Oh, hebat. Pertama kali setelah beberapa bulan, dan aku tidak enak badan."

"Kau yang perlu ke rumah sakit, Kim." Suara makhluk itu—yang, begitu mencurigakan, terdengar seperti suara Lacher—menggerutu. "Kau tertidur sepanjang pelajaran barusan. Kau beruntung dosen itu menyukaimu— _nilaimu_ , maksudku—dan membiarkanmu—"

Add tidak lagi mendengarkan makhluk kuning yang terus mengoceh itu. Tangannya sedikit kesulitan saat ia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kertas yang penuh dengan rumusan-rumusan untuk menyelesaikan Apocalypse dan untuk memperbaiki dynamo-nya yang lain. Ia berjalan menuju pintu yang masih terbuka, mengabaikan erangan 'tunggu!' dari makhluk kuning yang ia tinggalkan di kelas.

Dan lobi Universitas Elder bahkan lebih buruk.

Makhluk-makhluk kuning itu bahkan mengerubungi koridor, menjeritkan 'pisang!' sambil membawa setumpuk buku seolah mereka makhluk yang penuh dengan kepintaran. Sambil mengerang pelan, ia memijat keningnya dan berusaha mengabaikan makhluk-makhluk itu. Mungkin makanan bersanitasi buruk dari kantin bisa membantunya.

Hah, kau bisa melawak juga, Add Kim. Mungkin tiga hari penuh tanpa makanan yang benar dari Ara Haan membuatnya gila sekarang.

Add merasakan bahunya di tepuk, dan saat menoleh, ia mendapati makhluk kuning yang ia temui di kelas—oh, Nyonya El, apakah makhluk itu bertambah besar sekarang? Dia bahkan sudah mencapai bahu Add dalam waktu tiga puluh detik.

Ia bersumpah makhluk kuning itu berkonspirasi melawan hukum alam.

"Kim! Demi Nyonya El!" Makhluk kuning yang terdengar seperti Lacher itu mengerang. "Kita akan ke tempatmu, bung. Benar-benar ada yang salah denganmu."

Saat makhluk mengerikan itu berusaha meraih tangannya, ia buru-buru menarik tangannya agar makhluk itu tidak dapat menyentuhnya. "Dan kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu, makhluk kuning? Tinggalkan aku sendiri dari konspirasi untuk menguasai dunia yang bodohmu itu."

"Makhluk ku—" Manik biru dari satu mata makhluk itu melebar, bahkan melebihi kacamata yang makhluk itu gunakan. "Tunggu, Add Kim. Kau benar-benar menonton film yang kuberikan kemarin?" Makhluk itu menggeleng cepat—anehnya, makhluk itu hanya kepala dan alat-alat gerak, bukan? "Baiklah, kita tidak akan membicarakan itu. Kau sakit, Kim. Dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Gerutunya, berusaha menepis tangan makhluk itu. "Aku harus pergi ke kelas selan—"

Add tidak mengingat banyak lagi—ia mengingat lantai terasa begitu nyaman saat itu. Dan jeritan banyak makhluk di sekitarnya membuatnya kesulitan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Add masih belum juga menjawab.

Ara menggigit bibirnya saat suara operator yang memintanya untuk menghubungi nanti terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukankah Ara sudah mengatakan kalau ia akan sering menelpon?

Setelah Ara sampai di Sander tiga hari yang lalu, ia masih bisa menghubungi laki-laki itu; entah ada dimana dia, namun sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang sibuk, mengingat ia berusaha untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka secepatnya. Ara memaklumi, tentu saja, mengingat tidak lama setelah Add mengangkat telepon darinya, seseorang dari belakang menyebut nama laki-laki itu dengan suara yang cukup keras.

Dan setelah hari itu hingga sekarang, laki-laki itu tidak pernah mengangkat teleponnya.

Add pernah mengatakan kalau saat-saat seperti itu adalah hari sibuknya—saat ia sedang tidak bekerja di perpustakaan selama beberapa hari, tidak menetap di apartemennya, dan tidak akan mengangkat telepon darinya. Add tidak mengatakan apa yang ia kerjakan saat hari sibuk, dan Ara juga tidak akan bertanya. Laki-laki itu berhak untuk tidak memberitahu apapun padanya, bukan?

Namun Add tidak pernah mengatakan kalau minggu-minggu ini adalah hari sibuknya. Mungkin saja Add lupa mengatakannya, tetapi firasat Ara yang tidak enak mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini.

Gadis itu sedikit terlonjak saat suara tepuk tangan yang meriah memecahi ruangan itu, dan otomatis Ara mengikutinya—hanya untuk meramaikan suasana, tentunya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang sedang ia lakukan, sebelum melihat Ciel berdiri dari kursi piano di atas panggung, menunduk pada penonton hingga tepuk tangan berhenti.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan, bukan?"

Ara kembali terlonjak saat mendengar suara pelan dari sebelahnya, senyum gugup menghiasi wajahnya saat melihat laki-laki berambut biru itu berjalan ke sisi wanita berambut biru cerah yang baru saja berbicara dengannya.

"Sayang sekali, kau tahu," Luciela melanjutkan, melirik pada pelayan—sekaligus pianis yang baru saja selesai barusan—yang baru berdiri di sebelahnya. "Permainan piano Ciel sudah berkembang sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Ciel memiringkan kepalanya pada tuannya, lalu menunduk singkat, "Saya terhormat atas pujian anda, Nona Luciela."

"B-Benar! Sangat hebat!" Luciela dan Ciel menoleh ke arahnya, menaikkan satu alis. "E-Erm, apa lagi judul lagunya? M-Mungkin aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam pemutar musikku lain kali!"

Tuannya memberikan sang pelayan tatapan berarti, dan sang pelayan mengangguk penuh perhatian. Entah mengapa Ara merasa baru saja diledek dengan pertukaran dalam diam itu, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memanas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona Haan. Saya dapat memaklumi kesibukan anda. Sebentar lagi anda lulus dari SMA Elder, bukan?" Ciel tertawa sopan, dan itu membuatnya semakin ingin menggali lubang dan mengubur dirinya sendiri di sana. "Lagu itu adalah lagu favorit Nona Luciela, Fantaisie Impromptu oleh Chopin."

"Aku menyukainya kalau Ciel yang memainkannya." Wanita berambut biru terang itu menimpali, "Jin memang hebat dalam bermain piano, terutama kalau diiringi biola In. Sayangnya permainan mereka terasa datar, kau tahu?"

Ciel kembali menunduk, namun Ara dapat melihat rona merah dan senyum kecil di wajah laki-laki berambut biru gelap itu. "Anda terlalu memuji saya, Nona Luciela. Dibandingkan Nona Jin, saya bukan apa-apa."

"Tidak, Ciel. Kau jauh lebih baik daripada kedua kakakku itu." Kening Luciela mengerut jijik kala menyebut kedua kakak berkulit gelapnya—yang untungnya, tidak hadir di pesta ini. "Nah, bisakah kau mengambilkan aku dan Nona Haan disini minuman?"

Sang pelayan mengangguk pelan. "Apa _cocktail_ baik-baik saja?"

Ara menggeleng. "T-Tolong jus untukku. Aku masih ragu untuk minum minuman seperti itu."

Ciel memiringkan kepalanya ke arah gadis berambut hitam itu, namun akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka, tersenyum pada orang-orang yang memuji permainannya di sepanjang jalan.

"Terkadang Ciel perlu menaikkan percaya dirinya sedikit." Luciela mendesah, memandangi punggung pelayannya yang semakin tertelan kerumunan orang-orang. "Aku tidak percaya dia mengatakan kakak-kakakku lebih baik darinya."

"Mungkin dia terlalu rendah hati, atau terlalu hormat pada keluarga Sourcream." Ara terkekeh, mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Luciela.

"Dia tidak perlu menghormati kakak-kakakku." Wanita itu menggeleng, "Kakak-kakakku membencinya, kau tahu? Mereka pernah membuat Ciel mendapat masalah dengan ayahku karena bangun terlambat."

Ara tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayah Luciela—Scar Sourcream, namun dari cara Luciela sering membicarakannya dan rumor-rumor yang beredar tentang pemimpin Kota Lanox itu, ia menyimpulkan bahwa Tuan Sourcream adalah orang yang bersikap keras, bahkan kepada anak-anaknya, namun memerintah dengan sangat efektif, sehingga dicintai oleh rakyat kecil.

Dan melihat foto-foto yang ditunjukkan Luciela, Ara hampir tidak percaya kalau Tuan Sourcream dan wanita itu bahkan berhubungan darah. Mungkin Luciela mengambil ciri-ciri dari ibunya; tubuh ramping yang terlihat elegan, sedangkan Tuan Sourcream berkulit gelap seperti In dan Jin, dan bertubuh kekar seolah ia berada di gym hampir setiap saat. Persamaan yang mereka miliki hanyalah rambut biru cerah dan mata biru mereka—mata biru Luciela memiliki kilau yang lembut, meskipun dingin, sedangkan Tuan Sourcream terlihat seperti telah banyak melalui rintangan dalam kehidupan.

"Kau terus melamun."

Suara lembut Luciela membuatnya kembali tersadar, dan ia hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya saat menyadari wanita itu tengah memandanginya. "M-Maaf..."

Wanita berambut biru itu tertawa pelan. "Tidak, tidak. Maaf sudah mengejutkanmu." Ia menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan, seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya. "Apa karena Tuan Alex tidak ada disini?"

Dan seketika mood Ara jatuh saat itu juga. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mungkin merasakan dan mundur beberapa langkah darinya, namun sepertinya Luciela tidak menyadari dan terus berbicara, "Sayang sekali Velder begitu jauh, bukan?"

Ara terkekeh, berusaha untuk menahan dirinya sebelum membanting meja ini ke wajah wanita itu. "K-Kudengar Pangeran Seiker dan Kak Eve—maksudku Putri Evelyn juga tidak bisa hadir..."

"Karena Pangeran Seiker dan Putri Evelyn harus melanjutkan kuliah mereka, benar?" Wanita itu tertawa pelan. "Tidak, tidak. Kudengar ada sedikit masalah dengan Nona Chloe, dan Tuan Alex harus mengurus saudarinya itu. Pria yang malang."

Ara memaksakan sebuah senyum. Oh, Nyonya El, semoga pembicaraan ini cepat berakhir—

"Kurasa bukan itu yang membuat Nona Haan kesulitan, Nona Luciela."

Ara hampir melompat senang saat Ciel kembali bersama nampan dengan minuman mereka. Luciela melirik Ciel dengan bingung saat pria itu meletakkan gelas mereka tanpa suara. "Apa maksudmu, Ciel? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau Nona Haan kesulitan karena tidak ada Tuan Alex disini?"

"Entahlah." Saat Ciel mendekati Ara dan meletakkan gelasnya, ia tersenyum meminta maaf pada gadis itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita mendengarkan cerita dari anda, Nona Haan?"

Ia bersyukur Luciela yang tidak peka memiliki seorang pelayan yang sangat sensitif dengan perasaan orang lain. Dalam diam ia melempar tatapan terima kasih pada sang pelayan, yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan, dan kembali menoleh pada Luciela. "Aku menunggu telepon dari seseorang—"

"Dari Tuan Alex—"

"Nona Luciela Sourcream." Ciel terbatuk, "Tidak sopan memotong cerita orang lain."

Luciela menggerutu di kursinya dan melipat tangan di depan dadanya, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Dari seorang teman." Ara mendesah, merasakan perasaannya perlahan membaik karena kalimat dari Ciel. "Aku mengatakan akan meneleponnya—kau tahu, untuk memastikan apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak," Ia menambahkan bagian akhir dengan cepat, membuat sang pelayan menaikkan satu alis. "D-Dia masih belum menjawab! Dan sebagai teman, tentu saja aku khawatir!"

Ciel masih mengangkat satu alis, sementara Luciela terlihat kebingungan. "Kau tahu, yang seperti itu juga terjadi pada kami akhir-akhir ini."

"Akhir-akhir ini?"

Wanita berambut biru cerah itu mengangguk, lalu menoleh ke arah Ciel. "Kami sudah meneleponnya berkali-kali—kau tahu tentang perpustakaan di pinggir Kota Elder, bukan?"

Kenapa perasaannya tiba-tiba tidak enak?

Ara menelan ludah. "A-Aku sering ke sana. Mencari bahan pelajaran."

Senyum wanita itu mengembang. "Keluarga Sourcream dan pemimpin Kota Elder bekerja sama membuatnya, jadi aku yang mengurus tempat itu!" Wanita itu membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga, sebelum kembali terlihat serius. "Salah satu pegawai terbaik kami tidak dapat dihubungi. Kami sudah mencoba bertanya kepada pengasuhnya, tapi dia juga tidak tahu apa-apa." Luciela mengangkat bahu, lalu bertanya pada pelayan di sebelahnya, "Apa dia bisa dihubungi sekarang?"

"Saya sudah bertanya pada Reina, dan kebetulan sekali, seorang teman dari Add Kim—"

Mengabaikan nada benci dari Ciel, seluruh pendengaran Ara langsung terfokus pada apapun kalimat laki-laki itu selanjutnya.

"—menelepon kalau laki-laki itu sedang tidak enak badan—"

Dan setelah itu, Ara tidak ingat apa-apa selain menerjang keluar dari gedung pesta dengan satu tujuan; Add.

.

.

.

"Empat puluh derajat."

Add mendesah lega saat makhluk kuning—yang ini memiliki dua mata berwarna emas—itu menjauhkan dirinya bersama dengan sebuah alat berbentuk pipih. Cara makhluk itu menggunakannya seperti termometer, namun tidak ada angka di tempat itu; Add hanya melihat satu pisang, dua pisang, dan, Nyonya El, lebih banyak pisang.

(Mungkin setelah ini Add tidak akan makan pisang lagi. Peduli amat dengan pendapat Ara Haan.)

"Aku benar-benar menghormati karya ciptaanmu, Tuan Kim." Makhluk kuning bersuara wanita itu terdengar datar, sama seperti tatapan di manik kuningnya. "Namun terkena demam karena menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu? Itu hal yang bodoh."

"Sudahlah, Eve." Makhluk kuning bermata satu di belakangnya menggeleng, tersenyum simpul. "Add memang selalu bekerja keras. Terkadang dia bahkan tidak tidur satu minggu penuh—entah bagaimana ia melakukannya!"

Add yakin makhluk kuning bermata satu itu adalah makhluk paling _jenius_ sedunia; membeberkan salah satu kebiasaan buruknya saat ia sakit adalah hal yang luar biasa. Terutama saat makhluk yang benar-benar terlihat pintar sekarang menatapnya tajam.

"Kurasa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, mengingat orang ini bahkan tidak ingin mengurus dirinya sendiri."

Manik lilac yang terpicing dan manik emas beradu, dan ia bersumpah kalau ada percikan listrik di antara mereka. Add memutuskan kalau ia tidak menyukai makhluk kuning yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk merawatku." Geramnya, menarik selimutnya agar menutupi seluruh wajahnya. "Sekarang, bisakah kalian pergi sebelum aku menendang kalian keluar dari sini?"

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa—"

"Sudahlah, Eve." Suara yang seperti Lacher memotong—dan Add bersyukur karenanya. Mungkin ia bisa menyukai makhluk yang itu. "Aku akan mengantar Eve kembali ke sekolahnya, oke? Aku akan kembali nanti."

"Terakhir seseorang mengatakannya padaku, dia belum juga kembali hingga saat ini."

Yang menjadi jawaban untuk gumamannya adalah pintu yang tertutup.

Ia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari bawah selimut. Pandangannya yang terasa berputar masih dapat menangkap pemandangan kamar yang gelap, namun familiar. Ia mendesah, punggung tangannya menyentuh keningnya, berharap rasa sakit dan sepi yang melandanya akan menghilang saat ia melakukannya.

Hal apapun memang tidak pernah berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Dan ia tertawa miris saat menyadari fakta itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku sendirian, _lagi_."

.

.

.

 _Pintu putih di hadapannya seolah meledeknya—menjeritkan betapa bodohnya seorang yang telah disebut jenius dari banyak orang itu._

 _Ia tidak pernah menyukai rumah sakit. Tempat itu selalu berbau kematian; ia berpisah dengan kakek yang ia sayangi di rumah sakit, ia melihat mayat kedua orang tuanya di rumah sakit, dan lebih buruk lagi, salah satu kucing kesayangannya meninggal di rumah sakit._

 _Sekarang—sepupunya terbaring di rumah sakit karena kebodohannya. Ia bakan tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang._

 _Tangannya menggenggam kenop perak di depannya, tak menyadari betapa eratnya ia memegangnya sebelum melihat buku-buku tangannya yang memutih. Perasaan bersalah menggerogoti setiap sudut hatinya saat membayangkan apa yang akan Aisa katakan saat melihatnya masuk nanti—Marah? Sedih? Kecewa?_

 _Mungkin Aisa yang menolaknya akan membuatnya lebih baik. Menyakitkan—namun membuatnya lebih baik, karena sepupu yang ia kenal masih ada di sana._

 _Ia benar-benar berharap begitu. Karena saat membuka pintu di hadapannya, pemandangan yang terakhir ingin ia lihat terpampang di wajahnya._

— _Sepupu kesayangannya menatapnya seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain._

.

.

.

Saat Ara tersadar, ia sudah berada di kereta menuju Elder. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia juga menyadari bahwa ia masih mengenakan pakaian pesta yang sebelumnya ia pakai, dan tidak membawa apapun selain tas kecil berisi dompet, ponsel, dan beberapa benda tidak penting lainnya.

Ara otomatis merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Jangan salahkan Ara—kalau tidak langsung pergi saat itu juga mungkin ia akan menjerit saat Ciel menyebutkan kata 'Add' dan 'sakit' di satu kalimat. Bukankah ia sudah mengingatkan laki-laki itu untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri? Kemana perginya murid paling pintar di Universitas Elder itu?

" _Sebentar lagi kereta akan memasuki Stasiun Elder. Penumpang yang akan turun hendaknya memeriksa kembali barang-barang anda. Sekali lagi—"_

Ara memutuskan untuk memeriksa ponselnya untuk menunggu kereta berhenti, dan mengerang saat melihat banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Luciela dan kakaknya. Pasti Luciela memberitahu Aren saat ia pergi tiba-tiba seperti itu, dan sejujurnya Ara tidak ingin memanggil kembali kakaknya—siapa tahu sebesar apa kemarahan kakaknya saat ia menelpon nanti?

Namun akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya dan menekan tombol panggil di sebelah nama kakaknya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ara Haan?!"

—Dan jeritan panik kakaknya langsung memasuki telinganya saat ia menekan benda itu di telinganya, hingga ia merasa alat pendengarannya akan pecah saat itu juga.

"Kau tahu betapa paniknya saat Nona Sourcream mengatakan kau pergi dari pesta itu?" Kakaknya melanjutkan, bahkan tanpa menunggu Ara menyesuaikan diri dengan suara kerasnya. "Tidak, nona muda. Kau tidak mengerti. Bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada ayah apa yang terjadi—"

"T-Tunggu, kak! Aku punya penjelasan bagus untuk itu!" Ia menjerit balik, kemudian menggumamkan permintaan maaf pada beberapa orang yang menoleh ke arahnya. "S-Setidaknya tolong dengarkan aku!"

Kakaknya mendesah di ujung sambungan. "Kalau begitu, katakan dimana kau sekarang."

"I-Itu—"

Seolah sudah direncanakan, suara pengumuman berbunyi di seluruh gerbong, "Kereta sudah sampai di Stasiun Elder. Penumpang yang hendak masuk diharapkan untuk memberi jalan pada penumpang yang akan turun. Penumpang—"

" _Ara Haan_."

Ara mengerang, buru-buru berlari menuruni kereta yang hendak tertutup—sekaligus dari nada mengancam kakaknya di telepon.

"Kau ingin bertemu Add Kim lagi, bukan?" Bahkan tanpa melihat kakaknya, Ara tahu kalau kakaknya sedang marah besar—dan Aren yang marah bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"A-Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang yang tertinggal!"

"Kau tidak bisa menipuku, Haan muda. Tunggu sampai aku—" Suara kakaknya tiba-tiba terpotong, dan samar-samar ia mendengar suara ribut di belakang dan seruan Aren, "hei, apa yang kau—Elsa!"

"Biarkan aku bicara dengan adik iparku, oke?" Ia merasa lega saat mendengar suara kakak iparnya, Elsa, menggantikan kakaknya di ujung sambungan. "Hei, Ara! Kudengar kau pergi menemui laki-lakimu, ya?"

Wajahnya konstan memerah, ia menggumamkan permohonan maaf pada seseorang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, "A-Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Elsa!"

"Ya, kau tidak tahu. Tentu saja." Ia dapat membayangkan kakak iparnya memutar bola matanya, membuat wajahnya semakin panas. "Dengar, Luciela mengatakan alasan kenapa kau melarikan diri—dia sedang sakit, bukan? Kau harus berada di sisinya sekarang juga, oke?"

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada apa—"

"Naah, Aren, jangan sekarang, oke? Aku sedang bicara dengan adik iparku." Ara mendengar kakaknya mengerang di belakang Elsa. "Aku mengerti tentang perasaanmu, Ara. Kau tidak perlu menyangkalnya, oke?"

"Tapi, Elsa..."

Kakak iparnya seolah dapat mendengar sesuatu dalam nada suaranya—sebuah rahasia umum di antara Keluarga Haan; alasan Ara Haan membenci umat manusia—dan ia dapat merasakan wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum di ujung sambungan. "Kau tahu, waktu seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali."

Ara mendesah, mendapati apartemen familiar tempat laki-laki berambut putih itu terlihat di depan mata. Ia memaksakan senyum kecil, berharap senyum itu dapat berubah menjadi senyum sebenarnya di hadapan laki-laki itu—

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya?"

Nafasnya terasa tercekat. Dan mungkin Elsa dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas—wanita itu tiba-tiba saja menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Gadis berambut hitam itu buru-buru menggeleng. "Kak Elsa benar—aku tidak perlu berpikiran seperti itu sekarang. Add bisa tahu apa yang terjadi padaku."

 _Dan mungkin laki-laki itu akan membencinya nanti_ , senyumnya berubah miris saat benak itu muncul begitu saja.

"—nggu, Aren, hei!" Ia mengerjap saat mendengar jeritan kakak iparnya—otomatis menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. "Maaf, Ara, kakakmu ini mulai—Aren, kubilang—"

Dan selanjutnya, nada datar dari menggantikan suara bising perdebatan antara kakaknya dan istri kakaknya.

Ara memandangi ponselnya beberapa menit—terkadang Ara tidak mengerti apakah kakaknya dan Elsa benar-benar saling mencintai. Tapi, hei, seseorang tidak dapat menilai buku dari sampulnya saja, bukan?

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu—Ara bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia sudah berada di depan pintu yang sering ia kunjungi. Ara tidak yakin mengapa ia merasa gugup sekarang; ia sudah berada di tempat itu selama beberapa minggu, dan selama ini ia merasa tempat itu seperti rumahnya sendiri. Apa karena gaun bodoh yang ia kenakan sekarang? Apa yang akan Add katakan kalau ia melihatnya dengan pakaian seperti ini? Memujinya? Mengatakan kalau ia bodoh dan ceroboh?

Dengan cepat ia menggeleng, mengenyahkan pikiran aneh itu dari benaknya. Add tidak akan mengatakan apapun—dan Ara tidak akan menanyakan pendapat laki-laki itu tentang gaun ini. Ara hanya akan mengurus laki-laki itu, kemudian pergi. Kalaupun Add sadar dan mengatakan kalau gaun ini tidak cocok, ia juga tidak akan peduli.

Gadis berambut hitam itu buru-buru mengetuk pintu, berharap pikiran-pikiran aneh itu akan cepat-cepat menghilang kalau ia tidak berada di luar lebih lama. Dinginnya cuaca awal tahun mungkin mulai membuatnya gila.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara bising dari dalam, dan otomatis keningnya mengerut. Ia mengetuk sekali lagi, "Add? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang berambut putih panjang yang sudah familiar di matanya, dengan kaus putih lusuh dan celana hitam panjang. Manik lilac yang awalnya setengah terbuka itu melebar, dan senyum tiba-tiba merekah di wajahnya.

(Ara yakin wajahnya memerah bukan karena laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya. Tidak. Mungkin sekarang sedang panas atau apa.)

"Kau kembali."

Ara mengangkat satu alis. "Aku mendengar kalau kau sakit dan—" Manik amber melebar, dan otomatis ia menyandarkan punggung tangannya di kening laki-laki itu. "—oh, Nyonya El, Add! Apa kau—"

"Kau kembali." Laki-laki itu mengulang, masih dengan senyum. Tangannya yang panas menggenggam miliknya, menariknya hingga ia menghantam dada bidang laki-laki itu. "Kau kembali. Kau kembali."

Ia merasakan wajahnya memerah, dan merasakan otaknya tidak dapat berpikir jernih oleh segala pikiran tentang _Add, Add, Add memeluknya oh Tuhan_ —

"Oh?"

Ara otomatis menoleh ke arah datangnya suara, dan ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang panjang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan satu alis terangkat, mata berkilat dan seringai yang ia tidak ketahui artinya, namun ia tidak akan menyukainya.

Satu kata yang cocok dengan saat ini; gawat.

.

.

.

Add bersumpah ia melihat malaikat di depan pintunya. Apakah malaikat memiliki kebiasaan turun di depan pintu apartemen seseorang dan mengetuk seperti itu? Entahlah. Add sedang tidak bisa berpikir sekarang.

Ia mengerang pelan. Tangannya otomatis menyentuh keningnya saat pening menghantam kepalanya dengan keras. Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya? Kenapa ia mengingat tentang makhluk kuning yang ia lihat di film yang Lacher berikan sebelumnya?

Saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan, Add mendongak dengan cepat. Manik lilac memicing saat merasakan seseorang memasuki daerah pribadinya, dan mendesah pelan saat melihat rambut pirang yang familiar memasuki pandangannya.

Lacher mengangkat nampan dengan semangkuk makanan di tangannya. "Aku membawakanmu sup, bung. Kau membutuhkannya."

"Aku tahu." Erangnya, sedikit kesulitan saat berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya sendiri di atas tempat tidur. Laki-laki berambut putih itu melirik temannya yang sibuk menyingkirkan cetak biru di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidurnya, lalu mengangkat alis. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kita masih ada pelajaran?"

Lacher meliriknya dari sudut matanya dan mengangkat alis. "Setelah memanggilku makhluk kuning yang merencanakan konspirasi untuk menguasai dunia, itukah yang pertama kali kau katakan?"

"Aku memanggilmu _apa?_ "

"Tidak penting. Lupakan." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Kau pingsan, bung. Terima kasih padamu, aku mendapat izin untuk membolos hari ini."

"Aku _apa_?"

Laki-laki pirang itu mengerutkan kening. "Baiklah, Add Kim yang mengulang kata-kataku seperti orang bodoh," Mengabaikan tatapan tajam darinya, 'sahabat'nya itu melanjutkan, "Kau sakit. Parah. Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak tidur setelah pesta tahun baru kemarin malam? Kau tidak makan sama sekali saat itu—apa karena itu?"

Add memicingkan matanya, menatap ke langit-langit. Keningnya kian berkerut saat ingatan malam kemarin mulai mengisi kepalanya.

"Aku yakin tidak tidur sejak beberapa hari yang lalu—"

Suara nampan yang diletakkan dengan keras memecahkan konsentrasinya. Tatapan tajam itu berpindah pada Lacher, yang kini menatapnya balik dengan sama tajamnya. "Apa kau perlu merusak perabotanku?"

Lacher memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arahnya, lalu berkacak pinggang. Manik birunya yang penuh jenaka kini terlihat sangat serius. "Apa aku terlihat peduli dengan perabotanmu?"

"Kau seharusnya peduli."

"Sayangnya, tidak." Temannya menjawab ketus. "Dengar, Kim. Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan banyak hal—seharusnya kau bisa merawat dirimu sendiri sehingga tidak membuat kekasihmu itu panik seperti itu."

Add memutar bola matanya. "Sudah kubilang, Seiker, kau seharusnya peduli. Dan kesibukan atau hubungan romansaku—" Manik lilac mengerjap, sebelum ia menoleh cepat hingga Lacher menduga kalau leher temannya bisa patah kapan saja. "—tunggu. Kekasih?"

Lacher mengerutkan keningnya. "Ya. Putri dari Keluarga Haan, bukan? Aku melihatmu memeluknya dan—"

"Aku melakukan _apa_?"

Manik biru laki-laki itu menyipit untuk kesekian kalinya, "Kau tahu? Aku mulai merasa kesal saat kau melakukan itu." Lalu ia berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan kalimat, "Sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada Nona Ara nantinya."

Add tidak sempat berkata apapun saat Lacher membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menutupnya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Ara baru saja hendak membuka pintu apartemen Add sebelum pintu itu terbuka sendirinya—tidak lain oleh Lacher Seiker yang terlihat muram, tidak seperti biasanya. Gadis berambut hitam itu hendak membuka mulutnya, namun laki-laki itu tiba-tiba memotong, "Kau sebaiknya menemuinya. Orang itu mulai membuatku kesal."

Keningnya berkerut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kekesalan seseorang saat merawat orang sakit yang menyebalkan." Senyum pangeran dari Hamel itu terlihat dipaksakan. "Nah, sebaiknya aku mengunjungi Evelyn sekarang. Dia pasti sangat kesal saat aku meninggalkannya tadi."

"Kukira dia akan senang bertemu dengan Add. Maaf karena pertemuan pertama mereka berakhir seperti ini."

"Aku tidak menduga mereka akan langsung akur—justru aku terkejut Evelyn tidak mengeluarkan senjata-senjata rahasia yang ia bawa." Bahu Lacher jatuh saat ia mendesah keras. "Setidaknya sahabatku yang itu masih dalam satu bagian."

Ara berusaha tersenyum, namun bayangan akan kakak kelasnya yang pendiam namun baik mencincang Add sambil menyeringai tidak dapat keluar dari benaknya.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Kak Eve."

Lacher mengangkat satu jempol dan tersenyum, "Sebagai gantinya, urus temanku yang berguna namun tidak berguna di saat yang sama itu."

Ara memperhatikan laki-laki berambut pirang itu menertawakan leluconnya sendiri, lalu melewatinya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, Ara kembali merasakan sesuatu yang memuakkan di perutnya.

Ia sangat iri pada laki-laki itu; meskipun masa depannya sudah di atur dengan rapi—pelajaran, pekerjaan di masa depan, bahkan calon istrinya—Lacher Seiker tidak terlihat keberatan dengan itu, bahkan masih dapat tersenyum dengan riang—bahkan ia berusaha mendekati calon istrinya yang selalu menutup diri itu.

Andai Ara dapat melakukan hal seperti itu.

Mendesah pelan, gadis berambut hitam itu memasuki apartemen yang sepi itu, menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan. Bahkan setelah beberapa hari, tempat itu masih juga sama; berantakan dengan cetak biru yang tidak ia mengerti, gelas-gelas kosong dengan sedikit noda minuman, mur-mur dan baut-baut dan beberapa benda yang berhubungan dengan teknologi modern lainnya.

Ia meletakkan plastik berisi bahan makanan di atas kursi, lalu mengumpulkan benda-benda yang berceceran dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di atas meja. Ara tidak melihat Diana atau Momo dimana-mana, dan ia menduga kalau mereka mungkin tidak dapat aktif kalau pemilik mereka sedang tidak enak badan.

Terkadang Ara tidak mengerti bagaimana orang sepintar Add Kim tidak pernah disebut namanya di Kota Elder—orang sepertinya seharusnya memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih baik, penghasilan yang cukup untuk tidak tinggal di tempat seperti ini, dan menjadi orang yang sangat terkenal.

Dan lagi, Ara seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu. Ara menolak tinggal di tempat yang disediakan orang tuanya dan tinggal di tempat yang lebih sepi.

Gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya—pintu menuju kamar laki-laki itu. Ara pernah bertanya beberapa kali tentang kamar Add, namun yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata dengan acuh, "Seorang perempuan tidak boleh memasuki kamar laki-laki, bukan?"

 _Tentu saja_ Ara mengerti hal itu. Karena itu ia bahkan meragukan diri untuk mengetuk dan meminta izin masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan laki-laki itu.

Ara menepuk wajahnya dengan dua tangan, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran aneh tentang Add dari kepalanya. "Hanya memeriksa, Ara. Hanya memeriksa!" Ia mengulang kalimat itu layaknya mantra, sebelum mengetuk pintu di hadapannya dengan lembut.

Awalnya tidak ada jawaban, namun samar-samar ia mendengar gerutu dari dalam, "Kau benar-benar Ara? Atau seseorang yang menipu Seiker untuk mengambil barang-barangku?"

Otomatis kecanggungan dalam pikirannya hilang saat mendengar kalimat sarkastis dari laki-laki itu. Ara mendesah pelan dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan berani menipu seorang pangeran, Tuan Kim."

"Ara bahkan tidak akan terpikir untuk menipu seekor lalat." Ara harus menahan dirinya sendiri untuk memutar mata oleh komentar laki-laki itu. "Bukankah kau bilang akan kembali minggu depan?"

"Saat mendengar seorang Add Kim sakit, tentu saja aku akan langsung berlari ke sini." Ia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Jadi, erm, b-boleh aku masuk dan memeriksamu?" Gadis itu menambahkan dengan cepat, "K-Kau tahu, u-untuk memeriksa apakah kau sekarat atau tidak!"

Sekali lagi hening, dan Ara seolah dapat mendengar jantungnya menggema di telinganya.

"Kau tidak mengenakan pakaian suster yang menjijikkan?"

"Membayangkan seperti itu saja membuatku jijik, Tuan Kim."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku benci suster." Ia mendengar Add menggerutu. "Masuklah. Kau tidak akan senang melihat kondisi kamarku yang sekarang."

"Kau mengizinkanku masuk?"

"Kau tidak ingin aku melakukannya?"

Ara menggeleng cepat—walaupun ia tahu laki-laki itu tidak dapat melihatnya, "Bukan begitu, tapi—"

"Masuklah, kalau begitu." Laki-laki berambut putih itu mengerang. "Sebelum aku merubah pikiranku, nona muda."

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengambil nafas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Add sudah mengizinkannya, bukan? Kalau begitu ia tidak perlu ragu lagi.

Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri beberapa detik kemudian, Ara memberanikan dirinya untuk menggenggam kenop pintu perak itu dan memutarnya. Ia mendorongnya perlahan, lalu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan.

Walau hanya bisa melihat sedikit dan dengan lampu yang dimatikan, Ara langsung tahu kalau tempat itu sangat berantakan. Mendorong pintu itu lebih lebar, Ara melihat ruangan itu lebih jelas dengan cahaya dari ruang tamu di belakangnya; Add yang terduduk di atas kasur di sudut ruangan bahkan hampir tak terlihat oleh pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Bahkan tempat ini lebih buruk daripada kamar Aren saat kakaknya sedang bersuasana hati tidak bagus—dan kekacauan itu lebih parah daripada kapal pecah sendiri.

"Kau tidak menyukainya, bukan?"

Senyumnya berubah kecut. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengacaukan kamarmu sendiri, Tuan Kim?"

Add melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Apa aku terlihat seperti dapat merapikan tempatku sekarang?" Kemudian menambahkan dengan nada suara lebih pelan. "Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu sering tidur di tempat ini, tahu?"

Ara memutar bola matanya. "Apa sofa lebih nyaman daripada tempat tidurmu sendiri?"

"Kau belum pernah tidur di sana—kau akan menyukainya."

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak membalas kalimat laki-laki berambut putih itu. Manik amber mengelilingi ruangan kecil itu, tersenyum lega saat melihat sebuah keranjang tidak terpakai di sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil keranjang tersebut, lalu memunguti kaus-kaus yang berceceran di lantai dengan hati-hati.

Ara mengerutkan kening, lalu mendongak pada laki-laki yang tengah menatapnya dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau terus memandangiku sejak tadi."

Manik lilac laki-laki itu berkedip beberapa kali. "Benarkah?"

Ara mengangkat bahu, meletakkan keranjang yang penuh dengan pakaian tak terpakai di tempat ia menemukannya sebelumnya. Gadis itu sedikit kesulitan menemukan tombol lampu di kamar yang cukup gelap itu, dan mendesah lega saat ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan cahaya. Ia menoleh ke arah Add saat mendengar erangan, dan mendapati laki-laki itu tengah mengerutkan kening dan menutup matanya dengan tangan.

Laki-laki berambut putih itu menggeram. "Kau berusaha membutakanku, nona muda?"

"Kau berlebihan." Ara memutar bola matanya, kemudian berjalan menuju sisi laki-laki yang terbaring di kasurnya itu. Dengan ragu ia menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di kening Add, dan keningnya berkerut lagi saat merasakan kulit yang terlalu hangat itu. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan saat aku pergi?"

Add mengangkat bahu, dan samar-samar Ara dapat merasakan laki-laki itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada sentuhannya—entah mengapa hal sederhana seperti itu membuat degup jantungnya tidak beraturan lagi. "Seperti biasa, kau tahu?" Laki-laki itu melirik meja yang ada di seberang ruangan melalui sudut matanya, "Mengerjakan _Apocalypse_ , bekerja, hal seperti itu."

"Jam berapa kau makan saat aku pergi?"

Ia merasakan tubuh perpustakawan itu menegang, dan laki-laki itu perlahan menjauh dari sentuhannya.

"Tidur? Kau tidak mungkin tidak tidur, bukan?"

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah dinding seolah itu adalah hal paling menarik di dunia.

"Kau tidak makan _dan_ tidak tidur." Kalimat itu bukanlah pernyataan. Dan laki-laki itu memilih pilihan yang bagus untuk tidak menatapnya sekarang—Ara bahkan tidak yakin semarah apa ia sekarang. "Katakan padaku, Add, kau tidak sedang berusaha untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri, bukan?"

Add melipat tangannya di depan dada, masih enggan menatapnya. "Banyak hal yang kupikirkan, tahu. Dan itu lebih penting dari makanan ataupun tidur."

"Oh, dan apa saja itu?" Ara mengangkat satu alis, lalu menambahkan, "Kuharap aku bisa mendengar selain dynamo—karena Diana dan Momo berharap kau mengurangi kebiasaan burukmu itu."

Laki-laki itu barulah menoleh padanya dengan tatapan datar. "Aku bahkan tidak mengaktifkan mereka hari ini." Memutar bola matanya, ia mendesah, "Aku memang memikirkan mereka, tapi tidak—ada yang mulai mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini."

Gadis itu mengangkat satu alis—lebih penting dari Diana dan Momo? Itu baru menarik minatnya.

Ia merasakan manik lilac Add memandanginya dari ujung kepala hingga rambut, membuatnya kembali merasa begitu salah dalam pandangan yang penuh perhitungan itu. Apa ia melakukan kesalahan lagi? Oh, Nyonya El, Ara baru mengingat kalau ia masih mengenakan gaun sebelumnya. Apakah Add sadar kalau ia mengenakan gaun seperti ini? Apa gaun ini cocok untuknya atau—

Benaknya terpotong oleh suara ketukan lembut dari luar—dan tanpa sadar Ara melepaskan nafas lega saat manik lilac itu berpindah darinya, memicing ke arah ruang tamu. Ia menghentikan laki-laki yang hendak bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, "Aku akan membukanya dan mengatakan kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan."

Add masih terlihat tidak yakin, namun tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya. Setelah memerintahkanya untuk setidaknya menyentuh sup yang ada diatas meja kecil di sebelahnya (Ara meyakinkan kalau ia yang memasaknya, bukan Lacher—orang itu tidak pandai memasak, dan wajah ketakutan Add cukup menjadi saksi bisu baginya), barulah gadis itu berjalan kembali ke luar ruangan. Saat hendak menutup pintu perlahan, laki-laki itu menghentikannya.

Ia melongokkan kembali kepalanya ke dalam kamar, menaikkan satu alis. "Ada apa?"

Add terdiam beberapa saat, memandanginya. Ara melihat bibir laki-laki itu terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun menutupnya lagi dengan ragu. Saat ketukan berbunyi lagi—kali ini lebih keras—barulah laki-laki itu menggeram dan mengalihkan pandangannya darinya.

"Gaun itu cocok untukmu."

Ara berkedip beberapa kali, memandangi laki-laki yang menatap tajam sup yang ada di sebelahnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam, menemukan dirinya sendiri tidak dapat bernafas dengan benar oleh sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya dan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa seperti baru saja berlari beberapa meter—

Ia menutup pintu perlahan, membisikkan 'terima kasih' dengan pelan—merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mengeluarkan suara seperti tikus tercekik.

.

.

.

Jangan tanyakan Add apa yang baru saja ia katakan—Add sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia mengatakan itu. Mungkin demam yang ia derita sekarang benar-benar sudah merusak sistem otaknya—kalau mereka belum rusak oleh konsumsi kopi dan cokelat yang berlebihan sejak beberapa tahun terakhir.

Saat pertama kali melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, hal yang pertama kali ingin ia lakukan adalah berlari dan memeluk gadis itu—yang menurut Lacher sudah ia lakukan di depan pintu apartemennya. Add bahkan tidak dapat mendeskripsikan gaun yang gadis itu kenakan—gaun putih tak berlengan yang sederhana yang mencapai lututnya. Rambut gadis yang biasanya diikat dengan satu kuncir kini diikat dalam sanggul, dengan sebagian lain rambutnya memanjang terpisah. Add tidak tahu kalau rambut Ara bahkan sepanjang itu.

Mungkin ia dapat memandangi gadis itu hingga malam andai saja yang menjadi objek pandangannya tidak mendongak dan menanyakan keadaannya.

Add bahkan tidak dapat memikirkan kalimat yang cocok untuk memuji gadis itu. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia memuji seseorang. Beruntung gadis itu segera mengganti topik pembicaraan saat itu juga.

Dan setelah berhasil memuji gadis itu sebelumnya, ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri dalam lubang.

Add menggeleng cepat, satu tangan menyisir rambut putihnya yang terurai dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar harus berhenti bersikap 'bukan Add', atau begitulah cara Lacher menyebutnya. Gadis itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara merusak sistem dalam kepalanya sepenuhnya.

Setelah menarik rambutnya dengan pelan, ia melepaskan kepalanya dari cengkraman jemarinya sendiri dan melambaikan tangannya, memerintahkan salah satu dynamo untuk menunjukkan keadaan ruang tamu—gadis itu belum kembali, dan Add tidak menghitung sudah berapa lama berlalu sejak kejadian yang sangat 'bukan Add' barusan.

"—ngan Add?"

Manik lilac memicing, memandangi laki-laki berambut pirang yang kini duduk di ruang tamunya, memandangi Ara yang menegang dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Kenapa orang itu ada di sini sekarang?"

"K-Kami hanya teman." Ara menggumam pelan, meletakkan nampan di atas meja dan mendorong pelan sebuah cangkir berisi minuman di hadapan laki-laki tua itu. "A-Aku berutang budi pada Add karena ia banyak membantuku."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, memasang ekspresi kosong yang selalu membuatnya ingin meninju wajah tua itu. Ia mengambil cangkir yang baru saja Ara serahkan padanya, menyesapnya pelan, sebelum mengembalikannya kembali. "Aku hanya tidak menduga akan bertemu langsung dengan putri kedua Tuan Haan disini. Benar-benar sebuah kehormatan untukku."

Add mengangkat satu alis. Ia tahu Ara berasal dari keluarga besar—dari gerak-geriknya saja sudah sangat terlihat seperti Lacher—namun ia tidak tahu kalau keluarganya begitu besar hingga orang itu berlaku seperti itu di depannya.

Namun sekali lagi, nama Haan memang familiar. Namun lagi, Haan memang nama yang sering digunakan, bukan?

"Kehormatan adalah milikku, bisa bertemu langsung dengan Tuan Wally. Aku berutang banyak pada anda." Gadis itu menunduk dengan canggung. "K-Kalau boleh bertanya, apa hubungan anda dengan Add?"

Wally—sang pemimpin Kota Elder, dan, disayangkan sekali, bos Add—mengangkat satu alis. "Dia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu?" Melihat Ara menggeleng, Wally tertawa pelan. "Kalau begitu dia belum sepenuhnya mempercayaimu, Nona Haan."

Add melihat gadis itu menegang sekali lagi. Dan meskipun tidak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu—yang membelakangi kamera tersembunyi yang ia pasang di sudut ruangan—ia yakin kalau gadis itu sedang sangat terkejut sekarang.

Add tidak mengatakan apapun karena ia tidak percaya pada gadis itu—kalau tidak percaya padanya, mungkin Add tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu berada di rumahnya sekarang. Ara hanya tidak perlu tahu—ia tidak ingin Ara menjauh darinya seperti orang lain—

"Kalau begitu, Nona Haan, apa dia pernah menceritakan padamu tentang keluarganya?"

Jemarinya mengencang dalam genggamannya sendiri.

"A-Aku tidak punya hak untuk bertanya..."

"Kau harus bertanya." Dengan tenang, laki-laki itu menyesap tehnya kembali. Ia dapat melihat laki-laki tua itu melirik ke arah kamera—dasar tua bangka picik itu—dan kembali menatap sang gadis. "Dia membunuh keluarganya sendiri, kau tahu?"

Saat itu juga, dunianya terasa membeku.

Ia bahkan tidak dapat merasakan jemarinya yang mulai mengalirkan darah karena kuku yang menancap. Barulah ia menyadari bibirnya berdarah saat merasakan pahitnya besi dalam mulutnya. Dan saat itu juga semuanya terasa kabur dalam pandangannya.

Ara tahu.

Ara tahu.

Gadis itu akan menjauhinya sekarang. Menjauhi seorang pembunuh adalah hal yang wajar bagi orang-orang waras. Gadis itu memang tidak waras, namun pasti tahu untuk menjauhi pembunuh yang ada di sekitarnya.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan tanpa gadis itu?

Add menertawakan pertanyaan itu—ia harus tahu. Karena gadis itu tidak akan ada dalam hidupnya sebentar lagi.

Seolah dapat menyadari perubahan kondisinya, dynamo yang ada di hadapannya—Ara memberinya nama Diana, namun Add sedang tidak peduli sekarang—mematikan layar semi-transparan yang ia keluarkan dan melayang pergi. Add tidak memperhatikan benda itu lagi dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding di sebelahnya.

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari pintu terbuka, dan baru mendongak saat seseorang membuka genggaman tangannya dengan paksa.

"Demi Nyonya El!" Add baru menyadari Ara baru saja menjerit di sebelahnya. "Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan air hangat!"

Gadis itu berlari bahkan sebelum ia dapat mengatakan apapun, memasuki sebuah pintu yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu kembali tak lama kemudian, dengan sebuah kotak pertolongan pertama—ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia memilikinya—dan sebuah mangkuk.

Saat Ara sudah kembali ke sisinya dan mulai merawat tangannya, ia mendengar dirinya sendiri bertanya dengan suara serak, "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Ara mendongak padanya, "Bukankah itu pertanyaanku?"

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Ia mendesis, dengan cepat merasa bersalah saat gadis itu mundur selangkah. "Kau sudah dengar dari tua bangka itu, kan? Aku pembunuh, Nona Haan. Aku membunuh keluargaku sendiri."

Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun, menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan merawat lukanya.

Add tidak mengatakan apapun untuk merusak keheningan itu, berusaha untuk tidak merasakan kehangatan samar saat jemari yang lebih kecil dari miliknya menyentuh kulitnya dengan samar.

Setelah sebuah gumaman lega, ia merasakan tangan gadis itu menyentuh telapak tangannya perlahan, "Kau ingin aku pergi?"

Add berusaha untuk tidak menjawab, namun menemukan dirinya sendiri mendesis kesakitan saat ia menggenggam tangan di telapak tangannya itu.

"Tuan Wally tidak menceritakan banyak padaku." Gadis itu membalas genggamannya—dan ia merasa kalau semuanya baik-baik saja saat itu, entah mengapa. "Aku menduga kau hanya berusaha bercanda dengan mereka—walau tidak berakhir baik."

"Kau ingin aku menceritakannya?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya kalau tidak mau."

Add mendongak padanya, tersenyum tipis. "Dengarkan, kalau begitu. Kau boleh pergi kalau kau mau." Ia melonggarkan genggamannya, sekilas menyaksikan manik amber itu meredup. "Aku dan sepupuku bertengkar—bukan hal penting, setelah aku memikirkannya. Aku ingin membalasnya. Aku menduga kalau orang tuaku dan sepupuku akan kembali dengan luka kecil dan memarahiku karena bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"Mereka tidak kembali—orang tuaku tidak, namun sepupuku hidup. Dan aku membuatnya tidak sama lagi." Ia tertawa pahit. "Kau mungkin mengetahui namanya—dia pasien kakakmu. Namanya Aisa. Dia meninggal setelah beberapa bulan dirawat."

Manik amber gadis itu melebar—entah mengapa Add tertawa lagi, kali ini pada dirinya sendiri. Bagus—bukan hanya mengingat hal yang tidak ingin ia ingat kembali, ia bahkan membuat gadis itu mengasihaninya—seorang pembunuh. "Bagaimana, nona muda? Kau lihat betapa bodohnya aku, bukan? Seharusnya aku ada di penjara sekarang, kalau bukan karena tua bangka itu. Sekarang aku berhutang padanya dan—"

"Tolong berhenti!"

Add merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat gadis itu mendorongnya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mendaftarkan rasa sakit belakang kepalanya yang menghantam dinding saat lengan yang lebih kecil darinya melingkar dan mengait di punggungnya.

Tubuh gadis itu berguncang, namun genggamannya di kausnya begitu erat hingga ia tahu kalau gadis itu tidak akan melepaskannya, bahkan kalau ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Samar-samar ia mendengar tangisan gadis itu—sekali lagi ia menertawakan dirinya.

Ia gagal. Ia gagal membuat gadis itu bahagia.

"Hei, Add?"

Ia tidak menjawab, namun menyandarkan keningnya di bahu yang bergetar milik gadis itu.

"Apa kau... ingin aku pergi?"

Ia menggeleng pelan. Tangannya yang tergeletak lemas di sisinya sejak tadi berpindah ke punggung gadis itu, menariknya lebih dekat dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan pergi."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Tetap disisiku."

Gadis itu bergerak sedikit, namun masih mengangguk.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu setelah ini." Add mengubur wajahnya di tempat bahu dan leher gadis itu bertemu, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau yakin tidak akan menyesalinya?"

"Tentu tidak." Ia merasakan Ara mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Jemari panjang yang mengikuti alur tulang belakangnya terasa nyata—bukanlah ilusi demam yang ia alami sekarang. "Siapa yang akan mengurusmu kalau aku tidak ada?"

Add mendengus, namun membiarkan senyum muncul di wajahnya. "Kau akan menyesal nantinya."

Ara tertawa lembut. "Lihat saja nanti."

Mungkin Add sudah menyesal sekarang—lihat saja, dia sudah tidak dapat mengelak lagi; ia benar-benar mencintai gadis dalam pelukannya sepenuhnya dan ia tahu kalau ia tidak bisa bangkit lagi.

.

.

.

Melihat Tuan Wally di depan pintu apartemen Add mengejutkan Ara, namun mendengar sepintas masa lalu Add—dan bukan hal yang baik pula—lebih mengejutkannya lagi. Terutama setelah Add menceritakannya dan membenarkan semua kata-kata Tuan Wally.

Tidak. Ara tidak merasa jijik seperti yang Add katakan. Entah mengapa ia merasa lega—lebih lega daripada saat merasakan lengan Add yang memeluknya sebelumnya. Lega, karena ia mengetahui, meskipun sekilas, tentang Add.

Sebagai gantinya, tentu saja Ara menceritakan tentang hal buruk yang pernah ia lakukan—selain untuk mengubah suasana di antara mereka, juga untuk menghibur laki-laki yang terlihat akan mati itu.

Ara bahkan tidak dapat menggambarkan perasaannya saat memasuki ruangan Add setelah kepergian Tuan Wally—laki-laki itu terlihat hendak membunuh dirinya saat itu juga. Darah yang mengalir dari bibir dan tangannya yang terkepal tidak membuat segalanya lebih baik.

Dan, meskipun masih terlihat demikian sekilas, setidaknya Add yang sekarang dapat tersenyum kecil, dan bahkan berkomentar tentang ceritanya, "Kau memang gadis yang ceroboh, nona muda."

Add masih enggan melepaskannya, dan meskipun sudah melepaskannya dari pelukannya—Ara harus menahan wajahnya memerah setiap kali mengingatnya—laki-laki itu masih enggan melepaskan tangannya. Ara bahkan kesulitan untuk meminta izin mengambil makanan di dapur, mengingat Add bahkan tidak menyentuh sup sebelumnya, yang sekarang sudah dingin.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu menonton televisi di ruang tamu—atas paksaan laki-laki itu, yang mengeluh kebosanan di dalam kamarnya sepanjang hari. Sesekali laki-laki itu mengeluhkan tentang dynamo yang belum ia bongkar sama sekali, dan Ara harus memaksanya kembali di tempat tidur dan mengancam akan menyuruh Diana dan Momo untuk menyembunyikan cetak biru dan alat-alat lainnya milik Add. Laki-laki itu hanya menggerutu dan memfokuskan kembali tatapannya pada televisi.

Ara melirik jam dinding yang tak jauh dari sofa, mengernyit. "Sekarang sudah larut malam."

Add masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. "Lalu?"

Gadis itu mendesah. tangannya yang bebas meraih remot televisi dan mematikannya. Ia mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari laki-laki itu dan mengangkat bahu. "Kau sakit, Add. Tidurlah."

"Kalau kau berjanji tidak akan pergi, aku akan tidur."

"Kau berlebihan, Tuan Kim."

Manik lilac menatap kembali padanya, sarat akan emosi. "Aku serius."

Ara hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ada sesuatu dalam pandangan laki-laki itu. Ia tidak menyukai Add yang seperti ini—laki-laki itu selalu memaksakan diri terlihat kuat, dan setelah mengetahui sisi baru laki-laki itu, ia hanya ingin mengembalikan senyum laki-laki itu sekarang.

"Aku akan ada disini." Ia menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu lebih erat. "Tidur, oke?"

Add menggumam pelan. Kepalanya bersandar kembali di bahunya—merasakan nafas tenang laki-laki itu di lehernya dan aroma lavender yang samar membuat kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir. _Lagi_.

"A-Add?"

Ia tidak mendengar jawaban. Saat berusaha mendorong laki-laki itu agar tidak tertidur dalam posisi yang tidak menyenangkan itu, laki-laki itu tidak bergerak.

"Lehermu bisa sakit kalau kau tidur seperti itu." Ia mengguncang tubuh laki-laki berambut hitam itu sedikit lebih keras. "Kumohon, Add—"

Kata-katanya terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. Manik amber melebar saat manik lilac itu memandangnya setengah terbuka, berbisik hanya beberapa senti dari bibirnya, "Bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?"

Ara merasakan dirinya mengangguk seperti orang bodoh saat laki-laki itu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya. Butuh beberapa menit lagi baginya untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi, sebelum ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala laki-laki itu, menghirup aroma samar lavender di helai putihnya yang tergerai.

"Ternyata Add memang benar-benar bodoh."

Ara merasakan Add mengangguk samar, namun tak lagi dipikirkannya saat ia mulai tenggelam dalam kantuknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Add terbangun oleh suara samar dari dapur, kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya. Otaknya membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk mendaftarkan angka yang ditunjuk oleh jam dindingnya—pukul tujuh. Barulah ia menyadari kalau ia tertidur lebih dari lima jam; rekor baru untuk tahun ini, mungkin. Sudah lama ia tidak mendapat tidur begitu nyenyak.

Add biasanya menolak untuk tidur, menyibukkan diri dengan dynamo dan naskah-naskah yang harus dikumpulkan berminggu-minggu lagi. Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat mimpi buruk, yang seolah melipatgandakan diri setelah kematian Aisa.

Entahlah. Ia merasa mengingat mimpi yang indah; ia mengingat melihat Aisa tersenyum padanya, mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja dan berada di surga lebih menyenangkan daripada mengurusinya. Hah. Lucu sekali sepupunya yang satu itu.

Dan lagi, meskipun terasa klise, Add merasa lebih baik setelah melihat mimpi itu. Meskipun mimpi hanyalah bayang-bayang yang ingin ia lihat, diproyeksi oleh alam bawah sadarnya. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada gadis itu—tertidur di sebelahnya benar-benar membuat Add merasa lebih baik—

Dan kenyataan bahwa Ara tidak ada di sebelahnya membangunkannya sepenuhnya. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu benar-benar ada di sebelahnya semalam—apa gadis itu sudah pergi?

Kemudian ia melihat pintu di hadapannya terbuka, dan mendesah lega saat melihat Ara memasuki ruang tamu dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Gadis itu memandanginya sebentar, lalu tersenyum, "Pagi, Tuan Kim. Kau terlihat berantakan."

"Dan kau terlihat seperti tidak mengganti bajumu berhari-hari." Balasnya, tersenyum lebar melihat wajah memerah gadis itu. "Kau belum pergi."

"Karena aku berjanji padamu." Gadis itu meletakkan nampannya di hadapannya. Ia sedikit tertegun melihat Ara tiba-tiba mendekatkan tangannya ke wajahnya, dan otomatis menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sentuhan gadis itu.

Ara mengerang. Ia mendorong tangannya hingga menyentuh keningnya—dengan kasar, perlu ia tambahkan. "Hanya sebentar, Add. Aku ingin memeriksa keadaanmu!"

Ia menggerutu, "Tidak perlu sedekat itu, bukan?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan khusus untuk mengecek suhu tubuhmu dari jauh." Gadis berambut hitam itu memutar bola matanya. Setelah beberapa saat, Ara mengangguk puas dan menarik kembali tangannya ke sisinya. "Sudah lebih baik, kurasa."

Add melepaskan nafas lega saat gadis itu menarik kembali tangannya, lalu menyibukkan diri dengan makanan yang ada di atas mejanya—yang jelas bukan untuk satu atau dua orang saja.

"Apa seseorang akan datang ke tempat ini? Atau kau memang senang memasak sup untuk lima orang?"

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. "Kau mengatakan kalau makanku banyak?" Add hendak mengatakan sesuatu, yang langsung dipotong olehnya. "Bukan, jenius. Cobalah ingat—hari apa ini?"

Add mengerutkan kening. "Rabu?"

Ara mengerutkan keningnya, mengatakan kalau ia sedang tidak bercanda.

"Aku tidak tahu, sungguh!" Add mengangkat tangannya seolah hendak melindungi diri—dari sendok sayur yang Ara bawa, mungkin. "Setidaknya berikan aku petunjuk?"

Gadis itu berkacak pinggang. Ekspresinya kini berubah terkejut. "Maksudmu, kau tidak ingat hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?"

Saat melihat ekspresi Add belum berubah, Ara mengambil tas miliknya yang tergeletak di sofa dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan cepat. Add melihat wajah gadis itu merengut sekilas, sebelum kembali datar dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya ke arahnya.

"Tuan Seiker memberitahuku kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu." Ujar gadis itu, menunjuk pada tanggal dua Januari hitam besar yang mencolok di atas wallpaper seekor serigala putih. "Walaupun, sayangnya, aku tidak bias merayakannya bersamamu hari ini."

Add bahkan tidak akan bertanya tentang delapan belas panggilan tidak terjawab di sudut layar ponsel Ara.

Ia memperhatikan gadis itu memasukkan kembali ponselnya, mengeluhkan tentang kakaknya yang berusaha menelponnya sejak kemarin. Add tidak berusaha mendengarkan lebih jauh—ia terlalu terfokus dengan fakta bahwa gadis itu masih ada disini.

Hal itu menenangkannya lebih dari apapun.

Ara masih membicarakan tentang rencananya hari ini; kembali ke Sander untuk merayakan tahun baru—yang, baru Add ketahui gadis itu lewatkan karena dirinya, dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya sedikit senang. Ia masih akan mengikuti jadwalnya untuk tinggal di Sander hingga akhir pekan, dan mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun Add setelah Ara kembali nanti.

"Dengan banyak makanan." Ara menambahkan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Add terlihat lebih kurus akhir-akhir ini—dan itu bukan hal yang bagus."

Add mengangkat bahu. "Asal ada kue cokelat dan kopi, kurasa baik-baik saja."

Masih dengan senyum, gadis berambut hitam itu mengangguk cepat. "Kurasa kita deal, kalau begitu."

Add tidak mampu menahan senyumnya untuk berkembang saat ia meraih secangkir teh yang gadis itu bawakan. Ia tidak sabar menunggu akhir pekan tiba sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Ara memutar bola matanya, sekali lagi memperbaiki tas tangan yang menggantung di sikunya. "Kau sudah menanyakannya berkali-kali, Tuan Kim. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Karena kau sangat mengkhawatirkan." Saat gadis itu merengut, Add menambahkan, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Ingatkan aku siapa yang sering tersandung walaupun tidak ada apapun di kakinya?"

"Aku tidak seceroboh itu." Gadis mendengus saat ia membuka pintu di hadapannya, kemudian ia berbalik untuk bertemu pandang dengan sang pemilik manik lilac yang—samar-samar—terlihat khawatir itu. "Aku akan menelponmu di Sander nanti. Bagaimana?"

Add berkacak pinggang. "Velder, dan kita impas."

Manik amber berputar, namun ia mendesah pasrah. "Baiklah, Tuan Kim. Kau menang."

"Tentu saja. Kemenanganku selalu pasti, nona muda."

Keduanya tak mengatakan apapun setelah itu; tenggelam dalam keheningan nyaman di tengah dinginnya pagi musim dingin. Masing-masing menunggu salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu, namun di saat yang sama, enggan untuk melepaskan atmosfir yang menyenangkan di antara mereka itu.

"Hei, Ara."

Gadis berambut hitam itu mendongak, mendapati manik lilac tengah memandanginya lekat-lekat.

Dan untuk suatu alasan, jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak karuan—terutama mengingat kejadian malam itu—

Ia bahkan tidak menyadari wajah laki-laki itu begitu dekat dengannya hingga ia dapat merasakan nafas laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu kemudian berhenti tepat saat bibir mereka hampir bertemu, dan menunggu—menunggu Ara untuk menghilangkan dinding tipis yang mengganggu di antara mereka.

Ara mendorong tubuhnya sedikit—cukup hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan sedikit. Jantungnya seolah berdetak tepat di telinganya saat mendengar desahan lega dari Add dan—oh, Nyonya El, kalau kemarin malam terasa seperti mimpi, yang sekarang begitu nyata hingga Ara berharap ini tidak akan berakhir—

"Oh?"

Keberadaan suara baru membuat Ara mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya menabrak pagar pendek di belakangnya. Keduanya menoleh, mendapati Lacher tengah berdiri di tangga, menatapi merka dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu momen kalian, sungguh." Laki-laki pirang itu mengangkat dua jari sambil tersenyum, "Hanya mengecek seorang sahabat yang seharusnya sakit dan sedang beristirahat."

Add memutar bola mata, "Sayangnya sahabatmu itu sedang tidak ingin melihatmu."

"Tapi aku tidak mengatakan kalau itu kau, bukan?"

Ara tidak mendengar kelanjutan pembicaraan kedua mahasiswa di dekatnya—mungkin karena telinganya yang memerah dan mengeluarkan asap sekarang.

"M-M-Maafkan aku! A-aku akan p-pergi sekarang!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua laki-laki itu, Ara berjalan dengan cepat melewati Lacher dan menuruni tangga, lalu menghilang di ujung jalan bersalju.

Add memperhatikan kepergian buru-buru gadis itu beberapa lama, kemudian menoleh pada sahabatnya dengan mata terpicing. "Sekarang, apa maumu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja, bukan?" Lacher tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau memaksa Nona Haan untuk menciummu, tapi—"

Melihat matanya yang menyipit, Lacher langsung tahu kalau ia mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku memaksanya?" Laki-laki berambut putih itu menggeram. "Aku memberinya waktu untuk mundur, asal kau tahu saja."

Lacher mengangkat kedua tangannya, seolah untuk melindungi diri. "Hei, bung, tenang! Aku memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk itu!"

Add melipat tangannya di depan dada, masih memicingkan matanya ke arah sahabatnya. "Jelaskan, kalau begitu."

Mengambil nafas pelan dan melepaskannya perlahan-lahan, Lacher memulai, "Kau mungkin tidak tahu karena kau tidak pernah datang ke acara-acara formal, tapi aku tidak percaya Nona Haan belum menceritakannya padamu."

Keningnya berkerut. "Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu Nona Haan bertunangan dengan putra bangsawan Velder?"

.

.

.

 _Apa?_

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Walaupun terkesan kayak bikin alasan, saya butuh beberapa hari buat ngedi ulang + proofread, walaupun hasilnya masih... kurang menurut saya. Saya juga masih menyesuaikan diri dengan word 2013, karena beda banget sama word 2007 (yang saya juga masih kurang terbiasa setelah sekian lama wwww).**

 **Sumpah, saya juga shock waktu ngeliat word count nya. Like, what? Saya bisa nulis sampai 10k? what. Fix saya mabok gegara Elsword dll. Sekarang saya ragu chapter selanjutnya bakalan sepanjang ini. Apa harus saya potong? Entahlah :"**

 **Btw, saya juga berhenti menggunakan kata 'Nyonya' setelah ngeliat post tentang perbedaan 'Nona' dan 'Nyonya' di tumblr. Di chapter sebelumnya nanti saya edit (*'v')**

 **Ada yang mungkin kepikiran, "Aah, pasti jadinya begini. ketebak banget wwww"? Karena saya ngerasa plot ini mulai cliche dan Add mulai OOC overload. Yaaaaa akan saya usahakan biar nggak terlalu OOC m(_ _)m**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-favorit, mem-follow, dan mem mem lainnya :" I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **As usual, I don't own Elsword :" and see you on the next chapter! :"**

 **Nb. Mengingat saya lupa nulis di sini waktu update; i don't own Fantaisie Impromptu by Chopin! :"**


	6. Lost

.

 **Title** : The Girl and The Librarian  
 **Chapter Title** : Lost (6/7)  
 **Chapter Summary** : Meski dunia ini tak pernah adil padanya, bolehkah ia mengharapkan laki-laki itu?  
 **Pairing** : Add/Ara, mentioned Elsword/Aisha, Chung/Eve, Raven/Rena, Alex/Seris  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Words** : 12.153 (tidak termasuk A/N)  
 **Warning** : _extreme OOC!Add_ , plot cepat, sumpah serapah, diksi berubah-ubah karena lagi mavok, angsty scene ahead.  
 **Disclaimer** : Beato didn't own Elsword!

.

.

.

"Kau melamun."

Ara mengerjap beberapa kali dan mendongak. Manik amber bertemu sepasang manik biru milik tunangannya, sebelum ia menyadari dimana ia tengah berada sekarang.

Gadis berambut hitam itu buru-buru menggumamkan maaf. Jemari panjangnya melingkar pada segelas jus jeruk yang masih belum tersentuh, melirik ke semua arah selain pada laki-laki berambut coklat di hadapannya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu pikiranmu, Nona Haan." Di balik suara yang terlalu sopan itu, Ara bersumpah mendengar laki-laki itu tertawa—menertawakannya. Dan Ara harus berusaha keras untuk menahan senyumnya—senyum palsunya—agar tidak jatuh. "Dan jika kau mengizinkanku, bolehkah aku bertanya apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Manik amber melirik ke belakang, mengikuti arah pandang Alex—putra bangsawan Velder yang cukup berpengaruh, sekaligus tunangannya. Gadis itu mendapati kedua orang tua Alex dan ayahnya di kursi yang cukup jauh, mengobrol seolah tidak memedulikan dunia di sekitar mereka. Namun Ara—dan mungkin Alex—paling mengetahui daripada siapapun kalau tiga orang itu sesekal melirik mereka.

Seperti Alex, Ara memutuskan untuk berbasa-basi. Senyumnya tidak berubah saat ia memfokuskan dirinya pada gelas yang basah oleh embun es yang melayang dalam gelas itu. "Ulang tahun temanku sebentar lagi, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuberikan padanya."

Alex mengangguk di depannya. Ara dapat mendengar suara gelas yang di aduk dari arah laki-laki itu, dan memutuskan untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya pada suara lembut itu. "Apakah temanmu laki-laki atau perempuan? Mungkin aku dapat membantu kalau dia berjenis kelamin sama denganku."

"Dia laki-laki." Ara menjawab—baru menyadari kalau ia menjawab terlalu cepat saat Alex mendongak dan mengangkat satu alis ke arahnya. "Um, dia lebih tua dariku, namun lebih muda dari Alex. Kalau tidak salah dia mengatakan usianya dua puluh tiga… atau sekitar itu."

"Pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun yang meminta hadiah dari gadis yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya." Ara merasakan wajahnya memanas—apakah ia membuat Add terlihat kekanakan seperti itu? "Nah, aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh tentang itu. Dua puluh tiga adalah usia yang sulit, menurutku."

"Karena Tuan Alex sudah merasakannya, kurasa?"

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu tertawa renyah. "Seris mengatakannya padaku—' _Alex tidak perlu menjadi dua puluh tiga lagi, oke? Kau benar-benar menyusahkan saat itu_.'" Kemudian ia menggeleng. Ara melihat manik biru Alex dipenuhi nostalgia—satu-satunya hal yang ia irikan dari laki-laki itu; Alex memiliki kenangan yang benar-benar menyenangkan. "Dan, jujur saja, aku tidak ingin kembali ke usia itu—perasaanku benar-benar kacau, dan kuharap temanmu itu tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

Bayangan Add yang bersandar di dinding kamarnya yang gelap dengan mata kosong muncul tiba-tiba dalam benaknya. Buru-buru ia membuang bayangan yang menyedihkan itu dari kepalanya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku melantur." Alex menyandarkan dagunya di atas punggung tangannya, tubuhnya sedikit condong ke arahnya, membuat Ara ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari laki-laki itu. "Boleh aku mendengar tentang laki-laki itu? Mungkin aku dapat memberi sedikit saran tentang hadiah untuknya. Kelihatannya dia teman yang spesial bagimu."

"Dia _hanya_ teman." Ara menambahkan—terdengar kurang meyakinkan bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Tentu saja laki-laki di hadapannya hanya tertawa, memintanya untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. Tetap saja ia merasa ditertawakan. Dasar orang menyebalkan.

Mengangkat bahu, Ara berusaha untuk terlihat acuh saat menjelaskan, "Dia seorang mahasiswa, dan senang mengotak-atik mesin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia kerjakan, dan aku tidak akan berusaha mengerti."

Add juga menyukai cokelat, bukan? Ara sudah membuat sebuah kue untuk laki-laki itu. Mungkin karena ia membuatnya terburu-buru tadi pagi—mengingat ia akan kembali ke Elder besok—hasilnya tidak sebaik yang ia duga. Add tidak mengatakan ia benci kejutan, bukan? Ia sudah meminta Tuan Seiker menyiapkan kejutan dengan Kak Eve. Ia memilih untuk melaksanakan pesta itu di perpustakaan Elder, atas izin Nona Luciela, tentunya. Untungnya Nona Luciela setuju saja, asalkan Add akan menunjukkan dynamo-nya pada wanita itu. Add tidak akan keberatan, bukan?

"Kau sepertinya menyukainya."

Suara Alex menyadarkan Ara kembali ke kenyataan. Gadis berambut hitam itu menunduk, berharap wajahnya yang memerah tidak terlihat oleh laki-laki itu, dan mengencangkan pegangannya pada gelasnya. "Aku tidak boleh menyukainya."

Alex bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sama seperti Ara; Alex juga tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Ia mendengar kalau Alex memiliki seorang kekasih dan hendak menikah dengannya, namun mereka harus membatalkan pernikahan mereka saat perjodohan antara Aren dan adik perempuan Alex, Chloe, dibatalkan. Walaupun begitu, Alex dan kekasihnya, Seris, masih sering bertemu. Dan dari cara Alex menceritakan tentang Seris padanya, laki-laki itu masih menyukai kekasihnya. Tentu saja Ara tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

Laki-laki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Manik birunya menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kalau tentang mesin-mesin, bukankah lebih baik bertanya pada Tuan Seiker atau Nona Evelyn? Mereka tahu lebih banyak tentang itu."

Ara menghela nafas lega saat laki-laki itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Kebetulan mereka—lebih tepatnya, Tuan Seiker—adalah teman dari temanku itu. Dan aku sudah membuat mereka repot dengan menyiapkan kejutan untuknya." Ia mengaduk jusnya dengan sedotan putih. "Aku tidak dapat merepotkan mereka lebih dari itu."

Alex mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, mungkin kau harus memberinya sesuatu yang berguna untuknya." Saat Ara mendongak, laki-laki berambut cokelat itu melanjutkan. "Seperti jam. Orang yang senang mengotak-atik mesin seperti itu bukankah suka melupakan waktu?"

"Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku?" Ara menggumam pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Tuan Alex. Kau benar-benar membantuku."

"Senang kalau bisa membantu." Tunangannya tersenyum, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mencari hadiahmu? Aku tahu tempat yang menjual jam yang bagus."

Ara mengangguk pelan, membiarkan laki-laki itu meraih tangannya dan menariknya hingga berdiri dengan lembut. Memberikan lirikan cepat pada tiga orang yang ada di belakang mereka, keduanya mulai berjalan melintasi jalan Velder yang selalu ramai.

.

.

.

Add memandang kereta yang berhenti di peron, memperhatikan gerombolan orang yang berbondong-bondong keluar dari kereta dan langsung menghampiri orang yang menunggu mereka. Add yakin ia tidak akan melakukan itu pada Ara—seberapapun ia merindukan gadis itu dan betapa inginnya ia melakukannya.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok gadis tinggi berambut hitam, merutuki gadis yang memiliki ciri yang terlalu umum itu. Bukankah seharusnya Ara sudah ada disini sekarang? Ia bilang akan mengambil kereta paling awal, bukan?

" _Apa kau tahu Nona Haan bertunangan dengan putra bangsawan Velder?"_

Tidak. Add menggeleng keras, mengusir kata-kata yang terus menghantuinya sejak kepergian gadis itu. Tidak. Mungkin Lacher hanya mengada-ada dengannya—mungkin Add mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat laki-laki itu kesal saat ia sakit, lalu berusaha membalasnya dengan lelucon—lelucon yang lebih menyebalkan. Tidak. Add menolak untuk menerimanya—selama Ara tidak mengatakan apapun—

Mengapa juga Ara harus mengatakannya pada Add?

Add bukan siapa-siapa bagi Ara Haan—hanya seseorang yang menyusahkan yang tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian. Bukankah Ara pernah berkata begitu? Add bahkan tidak memiliki hak untuk bertanya tentang hal itu. Pertunangan Ara bukan urusannya, atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Ara. Mungkin Ara tidak melihat Add seperti Add melihat Ara. Mungkin Add hanyalah satu dari banyak orang di mata gadis itu—ditakdirkan untuk terlupakan suatu saat.

(Lalu bagaimana dengan hari-hari yang mereka lalui? Bagaimana dengan kecupan di antara mereka? Apa semua itu hanya hal yang biasa bagi Ara Haan?)

Tanpa sadar tangannya terkepal.

 _Ara Haan dapat meninggalkannya suatu saat._ Suara lembut berbisik dalam telinganya, tertawa lembut—menertawakannya. _Gadis itu akan melupakan Add Kim, melanjutkan kehidupannya dengan suaminya, tanpa mengingat Add Kim sekalipun._

Tidak. Tidak.

 _Setelah itu, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Add Kim?_

Tidak. Tidak—

"Add?"

Nafasnya terasa tertahan di tenggorokannya saat sebuah tangan menyentuh punggung tangannya dengan lembut. Mendapati sepasang manik amber itu memandangnya, sekali lagi ia kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Add? Kau baik-baik saja?" Add merasakan gadis itu menggenggam tangannya, "Kau terlihat pucat. Kau masih sakit?"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia memutuskan untuk terfokus pada sepatunya sendiri, enggan untuk menatap gadis itu. "Aku baik-baik saja." Masih dengan ragu, ia memutar tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan gadis itu, tidak bertemu pandang dengannya. "Bagaimana perjalananmu? Apa tahun barumu menyenangkan?"

Ara menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak ia dengar. Tak lama, gadis itu mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat hingga Add mengangkat kembali pandangannya, menatap langsung pada senyum itu—senyum yang seolah bersinar itu.

"Tahun baruku tidak menarik—bertemu orang-orang yang sama setiap tahunnya." Add dapat merasakan sesuatu di balik suara itu—sesuatu yang tersembunyi dengan hati-hati, namun tidak dapat ia ketahui apa. "Bagaimana denganmu, Add? Apa pesta ulang tahunmu menyenangkan?"

Ia menyipitkan matanya. "Darimana kau tahu aku merayakan pesta ulang tahunku?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, masih tersenyum. "Aku bertemu Tuan Seiker dan Kak Eve dua hari yang lalu." Kemudian gadis itu tertawa. "Aku harap aku ada disana; Tuan Seiker mengatakan wajah terkejutmu saat kue melayang ke arahmu benar-benar lucu!"

Add menggerutu, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menghajar sang pangeran dari Hamel nantinya. "Kalau tujuanmu itu, aku tidak ingin kau berada di pestaku."

"Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda, Tuan Kim." Ara mengerang, menyiku sisinya perlahan. "Aku benar-benar berharap aku ada disana."

"Aku juga bercanda." Ia kembali tidak menatap gadis itu. "Kau harus datang ke pesta ulang tahunku tahun depan."

Suara bising di antara mereka seolah menghilang; keheningan dan ketegangan di antara mereka begitu tidak menyenangkan hingga Add ingin melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Add merasakan gadis itu mencengkram tangannya lebih erat, kemudian mulai menariknya berjalan. Saat ia mendongak, gadis itu kembali tersenyum padanya—senyum kali ini berbeda; senyum yang ia gunakan setiap kali gadis itu memaksakan diri. "Kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu, ingat? Aku sudah berjanji!"

Selama berjalan menembus kerumunan orang, Add dapat menyadari tubuh gadis itu menegang dan bergetar—dan Add kini tahu alasannya.

Tentu saja Add menyadari Ara tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Add melirik Ara, yang kini masih tersenyum lebar di sebelahnya, lalu kembali menatap ke gedung di depannya. Manik lilac menyipit, memandangi gedung familiar yang ada di hadapannya seolah berharap gedung itu akan menghilang saat ia melakukannya.

"Haruskah kita membuat pesta di sini?" Gerutunya, menunjuk pada gedung perpustakaan Elder di depannya. "Aku meminta satu hari libur dari bos sialanku dan aku harus kembali lagi ke _sini_?"

Ara menyikut sisinya, menggerutu pelan, "Nona Luciela adalah temanku, dan kita tidak akan mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya sekarang."

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat namanya." Laki-laki berambut putih itu menggumam sambil mengelus sisinya yang diperlakukan dengan kejam. Menggeleng pelan, laki-laki itu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju pintu masuk gedung itu, mengintip ke dalam gedung yang terlihat kosong. "Tidak ada orang."

"Kau belum masuk, Tuan Kim." Ara tertawa pelan, sedikit kesulitan saat menyeret kopernya menaiki tangga, terutama dengan beban tambahan sebuah plastik yang besar. "Bagaimana kalau kau masuk lebih dulu dan lihat ke dalam?"

Add mengangkat bahu, berusaha menyingkirkan perasaan mengganggu saat melihat senyum gugup gadis itu. Ia mendorong pintu kaca di depannya perlahan, melirik Ara di belakangnya sekali lagi. "Sebaiknya kau tidak membuatku menyesal datang ke sini—"

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Kepalanya berputar dengan cepat saat mendengar suara yang tidak disangkanya dari dalam, dan manik lilac otomatis menutup saat lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala. Saat ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, ia mendapati lima orang yang familiar berdiri di tengah-tengah lobi perpustakaan yang penuh hiasan.

Ia merasakan gadis itu berjalan melewatinya, menuju lima orang yang sudah menunggu sejak lama. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik ke arahnya, tersenyum bersama orang-orang yang, meskipun menyebalkan, telah berada bersamanya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Lacher, tentu saja, berdiri di paling kiri barisan. Laki-laki itu selalu akan datang di acara seperti ini—entah untuk menunggu Add untuk mengacaukan segalanya nantinya atau apa.

Els, meskipun ia tidak ingin melihat wajah laki-laki itu—selalu mengingatkannya akan Aisa—namun melihatnya di tempat ini tidak membuatnya merasa suram seperti biasa. Mungkin karena laki-laki itu sedang tersenyum, dan manik merahnya benar-benar terlihat hangat, bukannya seperti ikan mati seperti biasanya.

Rei, orang yang bekerja dengannya dan pernah menjadi gurunya. Sayangnya Rei harus menghentikan pekerjaannya sebagai guru karena luka yang cukup parah di tangannya, dan kini memfokuskan untuk menjadi tangan kanannya.

Reina, orang yang bekerja dengannya di perpustakaan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dan, meskipun mereka tidak selama Rei atau Lacher, Reina selalu mengeluarkan aura bersahabat yang membuatnya merasa seperti bicara dengan seorang sahabat lama. Walaupun ia pastinya tidak ingin membuat wanita itu marah.

Evelyn? Selain dari Lacher dan fakta kalau gadis itu menyebalkan, ia tidak tahu apapun soal gadis itu. Gadis itu juga terlihat paling biasa saja di antara barisan itu, dan Add mulai tidak peduli lagi tentangnya.

Dan akhirnya, di paling ujung barisan itu,

"Selamat ulang tahun, Add." Ara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari plastik besar yang sejak tadi ia bawa—sebuah kotak. Dan saat gadis itu membuka kotak tersebut, aroma cokelat otomatis beredar di tempat itu, seolah mengambil alih indra penciumannya dari makanan-makanan lain yang ada di meja besar di belakangnya. "Aku tidak dapat membuat yang lebih bagus. Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, bodoh?" Ia berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu—lebih tepatnya, ke arah Ara—dan menyentil kening gadis itu, dan tersenyum saat mendengar erangan kesakitan gadis itu. "Bukankah harusnya aku berterima kasih? Bagaimana kau merencanakan semua ini saat kau ada di Sander?"

Saat Ara hendak membuka mulutnya, Lacher memotong dengan senyum bangga, "Nah, Kim! Kau harus berterima kasih padaku! Kau perlu tahu kalau aku adalah sahabat paling baik, jadi aku menceritakan pada Nona Haan—"

Add menoleh pada Ara, yang kini memandangi Lacher dengan takjub sekaligus kebingungan. Ia menyentuh bahu gadis itu, membuatnya menoleh ke arahnya. "Penjelasan Lacher bisa memakan waktu satu jam. Bisa berikan penjelasan singkatnya padaku?"

Mengabaikan erangan dari sahabat pirangnya, Add meminta Ara untuk mulai berbicara. "Tuan Seiker mengatakan kalau kau tidak menyukai pesta itu, jadi aku memintanya untuk membuat pesta disini—atas izin dari Nona Luciela, tentu saja—sementara aku membuat kue."

"Nona Luciela tidak terlalu senang, kau tahu?" Reina menambahkan, sebelum berpindah ke sisi suaminya sambil tertawa. "Jadi Ara mengatakan kau akan menunjukkan dan membuat atraksi dengan _dynamo_ milikmu."

Dan dari kalimat itu, ia menoleh pada Ara—yang kini sudah menemukan menariknya tumpukkan buku fisika yang tersusun rapi di rak. "Kau menjual dynamo-ku untuk bos breng—"

"—orang terbaik di seluruh dunia yang memberikan izin untuk menempati tempat ini." Ara memotong, dan melirik ke arah Reina saat Add berusaha untuk protes, mendapati wanita itu tengah menaikkan satu alis dan tersenyum penuh arti. Bahkan Rei terlihat sedikit menjauh dari istrinya.

Laki-laki yang malang.

"—untuk bos terbaik di seluruh dunia yang memberikan izin untuk menempati tempat ini—" Add memaksakan kalimat panjang itu keluar dari mulutnya, dan mengeluarkan nafas lega saat Reina mengangguk cepat dan kembali berbincang dengan suaminya. Ia melanjutkan dengan nada lebih pelan, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Nona Haan?!"

"A-Aku tidak punya pilihan lain!" Ara membisik balik, "Aku tidak mungkin mengadakan ini di ruang apartemenku, dan ini tidak akan menjadi kejutan kalau dilakukan di kamarmu!"

Mengerang keras, ia mengacak-acak rambut putihnya yang tersisir rapi. Bagaimana caranya bisa bertahan dengan gadis seperti ini?

Memang menyebalkan, namun pada akhirnya, ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk melawan manik amber yang berkaca-kaca itu sekarang.

"Satu kali, Nona Haan." Sekarang gadis itu terlihat begitu bahagia, dan—apa itu bunga-bunga yang melayang dari punggungnya? "Sebagai gantinya, kau harus mengabulkan satu permintaanku, apapun itu."

Gadis itu dengan cepat mengangguk. "Apapun! Bahkan kalau kau memintaku untuk membuat bekal untuk satu minggu penuh, atau tidak memasukkan sayuran ke dalam makan malam, atau membelikan cokelat untuk satu minggu penuh—"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memintamu untuk menemaniku tidur?"

Ara menatapnya sebentar, seolah tengah memproses apa yang ia katakan—sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi tingkatan merah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Add akan mengatakan itu menarik, andai saja gadis berambut hitam itu tidak meninju bahunya dengan keras hingga ia merasa tulang bahunya baru saja retak.

Tidak. Ia serius. Suara tidak menyenangkan apa yang barusan ia dengar hingga Lacher menutup satu matanya dan terlihat ngilu seperti itu?

"B-B-B-Bukan permintaan seperti itu!" Gadis itu mengerang—terlalu keras hingga semua orang memindahkan pandangan mereka ke arahnya. "L-L-Lagipula, h-h-hubungan seperti itu, erm, t-tidak suci! Dan, umm, t-tidak bermoral!"

Add menaikkan satu alis, berusaha untuk terlihat tidak bersalah sebisa mungkin. "Kau ini mengatakan apa? Aku hanya memintamu untuk menemaniku tidur. Akhir-akhir ini insomnia-ku semakin parah, dan kau dapat menyanyikan lagu tidur yang kau nyanyikan saat itu untukku. Lagu tidur itu cukup ampuh, kau tahu?"

Ekspresi Ara berubah lagi, kali ini matanya melebar hingga Add mengira bola matanya bisa lepas kapan saja. Bibirnya menganga, terkadang menutup dan kembali membuka seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun melupakan apa yang akan ia katakan.

Dan Add melakukan apa yang orang-orang akan lakukan kalau melihat ekspresi itu—ia tertawa.

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini? Terakhir kali adalah saat Aisa melontarkan lelucon yang cukup lucu dan, untuk pertama kalinya, cukup intelejen. Memang siapa yang tidak akan tertawa saat mendengar, _blunt pencil is pointless_?

Kau tidak tertawa? Menyedihkan.

Tawanya terhenti saat mendengar nada yang, mencurigakan terdengar seperti kamera yang mengambil gambar, terdengar. Ia menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu, mendapati Lacher baru saja menurunkan ponselnya dan terlihat kehilangan kata-kata.

Sudut bibir Add tertarik ke bawah saat ia berkacak pinggang. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Tuan Seiker? Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengambil fotoku sembarangan?"

Biasanya Add langsung tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mengarahkan kamera ke arahnya. Ia akan langsung menggeram ke arah sang pemilik kamera, dan mengatakan dengan keras kalau ia tidak ingin difoto, walaupun orang itu adalah utusan dari pamannya sendiri. Kenapa sekarang ia tidak dapat merasakan Lacher yang mengambil gambarnya?

Lacher tertawa, masih terlihat gugup. "Erm, kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tertawa seperti itu."

Evelyn, yang berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut mengangguk. "Aku bahkan sempat meragukan kalau kau bisa tertawa."

"Mendengarnya darimu, Nona Evelyn, adalah hal paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku."

Gadis berambut perak itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Add memutuskan untuk tidak memperhatikan kedua pasangan itu lebih jauh dan menoleh pada Ara, mendapati gadis itu memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti Lacher sebelumnya. Add menyipitkan matanya sambil merengut, "Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

Ara mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian menggeleng dan tersenyum pelan. "Aku hanya berpikir, kau tahu?" Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, Ara melanjutkan, "Kau terlihat lebih baik kalau tersenyum seperti tadi."

Laki-laki berambut putih itu memutar bola matanya. "Kau ingin aku tertawa seperti orang gila sepanjang hari?" Kemudian Add tertawa, datar dan kosong. "Seperti ini?"

"Tidak seperti itu." Gadis itu menggerutu pelan, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Kau tahu? Tertawa seperti tadi, bukan dipaksakan seperti itu."

Add melipat tangannya di depan dada, mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kalau begitu, kau sebaiknya mulai memikirkan lelucon yang dapat membuatku tertawa." Ia melirik Lacher, yang balas menatapnya kebingungan, lalu berkata dengan keras, "Karena butuh jutaan lelucon tidak lucu Lacher untuk membuatku tertawa seperti tadi."

Melihat Lacher hendak memprotes kalimatnya sebelumnya, ia langsung menoleh ke arah Ara, yang memandanginya kebingungan. Mengangkat bahu, ia memutuskan kalau pembicaraan ini tidak akan membawa acara ini kemanapun. Lagipula, kue cokelat itu telah sukses membuatnya sangat lapar sekarang.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kau memulai pesta ini, Nona Haan?" Melihat wajah terkejut gadis itu, Add tersenyum sekali lagi. "Berkatmu, aku ingin makan kue cokelat sekarang."

.

.

.

Pesta itu—walaupun tidak dapat dikatakan pesta—berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan Add; sepi dan tenang. Pesta yang pamannya adakan untuknya, yang sebagian besar terdiri dari orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal, terasa begitu membosankan dan menjijikkan. Mereka semua orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya, lebih senang membicarakan politik bodoh daripada mesin-mesin canggih, dan parahnya lagi, mereka mabuk. Add bersumpah salah satu dari mereka ada yang mabuk, kemudian menari seperti orang gila bersama para penari di panggung, kemudian muntah di sisi jalan di rumah pamannya.

Sekali lagi, Add tidak bercanda. Ia benar-benar melihatnya di sisi jalan rumah pamannya, dan sepanjang hari itu Add tidak dapat memakan apa-apa.

Add, meskipun menjadi yang berulang tahun, mengasingkan dirinya di balik meja resepsionis seperti biasa, memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk mengobrol dengan satu sama lain. Ara dan Evelyn berkumpul dengan Rena, membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup penting—tentang hal-hal wanita, sepertinya. Rei dan Lacher tengah membicarakan masa lalu, karena Lacher selalu menoleh ke arahnya setiap menit dan berteriak sambil tertawa, "Benar kan, bung?" meskipun Add sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Els, sama seperti Add, mengasingkan diri dari kerumunan. Sang penulis menyibukkan diri dengan sebuah buku yang bertumpuk di atas meja resepsionis, dan membacanya di dekat Add; dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya sedikit di meja resepsionis, dan sekilas terlihat laki-laki itu duduk di atasnya.

Tiba-tiba laki-laki berambut merah itu membuka mulutnya, "Bukankah kau tidak seharusnya mencoret buku perpustakaan?"

Add mendongak, memandangi buku yang ada di tangan Els—halaman ke dua puluh tiga Ensiklopedia Dunia Baru jilid ketiga—dan mendengus, "Mereka seharusnya tahu untuk tidak membuat sedikitpun kesalahan pada Ensiklopedia."

"Tapi _Cthulhu_?" Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengangkat satu alis. "Mereka bahkan tidak tahu _Cthulhu_ itu apa. Dan kau memperbaiki bagian itu seolah kau tahu?"

"Penulis buku itu berarti tidak pernah membaca Lovecraft." Add memutar bola matanya. "Asal kau tahu, aku sudah membaca semua versi buku Lovecraft—terjemahan dan aslinya. Isinya memang banyak yang berbeda, tetapi mereka memiliki satu kesamaan. Kesamaan itu tidak dimiliki oleh Ensiklopedia bodoh ini."

"Apa kau baru saja memamerkan kepandaianmu, Kim?"

"Kau bertanya, Sieghart, dan aku menjawab." Ia menyandarkan dagunya di punggung tangannya, tersenyum menantang. "Bukankah itu salah satu tugas perpustakawan?"

Els terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun akhirnya menggeleng pelan—hal itu justru memupuk ego Add lebih banyak. Karena, hei, siapa yang tidak senang melihat kekalahan orang lain? Siapapun itu, pasti orang itu bukan Add.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Baiklah, pembicaraan tentang alien ini membuatku semakin gila." Seolah hendak melihat Add menjawab, Els langsung menyambung kalimatnya, "Aku sedang membuat kelanjutan dari Chronicles of Elrios."

"Oh?" Add mengangkat satu alis, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "Dan kau ingin aku memberimu masukan atau sesuatu?"

"Tentang…" Ia terdiam, manik merahnya melirik ke arah lain selain Add—dan saat itu ia langsung tahu apa yang ingin laki-laki itu tanyakan.

Add berdeham sebelum Els menyebutkan apa yang ia inginkan, membuat laki-laki itu kembali menoleh padanya. "Bung, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Kau tidak bisa bertanya padaku—Aisha adalah karaktermu, bukan sepupuku."

"Aku tahu." Sang penulis mendesah pelan, lalu mengacak-acak rambut merahnya yang sudah berantakan. "Aku hanya… entahlah. Apa yang akan Aisa lakukan saat dia sedang seperti ini? Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Apakah itu hal yang benar-benar menyusahkan?"

Els menatapnya sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Hal ini hanya Aisha yang dapat menyelesaikannya?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Buat gadis itu bermalas-malasan." Add mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak akan mau melakukannya pada awalnya. Aisha dan Elsword terpisah di buku terakhir, bukan? Anggaplah Aisha sedang terfokus untuk menemukan kembali Elsword, atau semacam itu."

Laki-laki itu memandanginya lagi, kemudian bahunya terjatuh saat ia mendesah keras. "Aku bingung—apakah penulis buku ini kau atau aku?"

"Bukan kita berdua." Els mendongak saat Add berbicara. "Sepupuku menulis buku itu, dan kau meraup keuntungannya."

Sejenak Els terdiam, dan setelah beberapa saat, ia kembali tersenyum lagi—kali ini tidak ada kesedihan dan kemurungan yang sering laki-laki itu tunjukkan. Mungkinkah ini Els yang sering Aisa ceritakan padanya dulu?

Aisa benar kalau begitu—Els memang lebih cocok saat ia tersenyum.

Kemudian keduanya mendengar suara Ara dari kejauhan, dan sama-sama menoleh. Gadis berambut hitam itu tengah melambai ke arah mereka, menyuruh keduanya untuk tidak mengasingkan diri dan mengikuti pesta dengan mereka. Gadis itu tidak terlalu lama memanggil mereka, karena tidak lama kemudian, ia kembali tenggelam dalam pembicaraan dengan para perempuan.

Add baru akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya saat Els kembali menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Hei, Add. Ini tentang Ara."

Tubuhnya menengang.

"Apa… dia sudah menceritakan padamu? Tentang masalahnya, maksudku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Ia berharap suaranya terdengar tenang seperti biasa—dan ia merutuk karena suaranya bahkan terdengar abnormal di telinganya sendiri. "Aku tidak tahu masalah apa yang kau bicarakan. Dan Ara juga berhak untuk menceritakan atau tidak masalahnya padaku."

Els memandanginya beberapa saat, dan Add memutuskan untuk berjalan melewatinya, tidak ingin mendengar atau berpartisipasi dalam pembicaraan yang, menurutnya, tidak menyenangkan itu.

Namun ia mendengarnya—bisikan lirih Els saat ia melewatinya—dan Add berharap dapat melupakan kata-kata dari laki-laki itu.

"Ara sudah bertunangan, dan akan langsung menikah saat ia sudah lulus nanti."

.

.

.

"Baiklah! Sekarang saatnya pembagian hadiah!"

Tepuk tangan yang hampir lirih sama sekali tidak memecahkan kebahagiaan dalam dada Ara. Menyikut Add satu kali saat menyadari laki-laki itu akan mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat merusak perasaan bahagianya, ia kembali menoleh pada tamu yang hadir dengan senyum. "Aku yakin Add akan sangat senang menerima hadiah dari kalian!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan—"

Ara menyiku sisi laki-laki itu, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya hingga laki-laki itu mengerang keras.

"Kau akan menyukainya, Kim!" Lacher, dari barisan tamu, berteriak. "Aku bahkan berhasil membuat Eve membeli hadiah untukmu!"

Ara memberikan acungan jempol pada laki-laki pirang itu, sementara tunangannya yang berambut perak di sebelahnya hanya memutar manik emasnya.

Reina, yang sejak tadi tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya. "Boleh aku memberikannya hadiah kami dulu?"

Sebelum Add mengatakan sesuatu, Ara sudah mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

"Apakah aku tidak dapat memberikan pendapatku untuk ini?"

"Tidak juga."

Add memutar bola matanya, menggerutu saat Reina dan Rei mulai berjalan ke arah mereka, membawa sebuah kotak cukup besar yang bersampul hijau gelap.

"Beberapa buku lama milikku." Rei berkata saat mendapatkan tatapan tanya dari laki-laki berambut putih di depannya. "Tentang proyek yang kita kerjakan sekarang."

Reina menambahkan, "Kau akan mendapat kenaikan jabatan jika proyek ini berhasil, bukan? Semoga beruntung!"

"Terima kasih." Kemudian Add menoleh, seolah merasakan tatapan tanya dari Ara. "Hei, pekerjaanku bukan hanya seorang perpustakawan, kau tahu?"

Ara mengerjap, "Benarkah? Selain kritikus juga?"

Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu. Ara hendak menanyakan lebih jauh tentang hal itu—Add terlihat seperti tidak keberatan menjelaskannya. Tapi, hei, apa yang Add kerjakan juga bukan urusan Ara, benar? Lagipula, tidak adil jika Ara tahu banyak tentang Add, tetapi Add tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya—

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ara berkedip beberapa kali, mengusir rasa tidak enak saat merasakan tatapan khawatir dari orang-orang di sekitarnya—bahkan Add terlihat khawatir. _Sedikit_.

Dengan senyum, ia mengangguk cepat pada laki-laki di sebelahnya dan langsung menoleh kepada yang lainnya. "Selanjutnya? Atau sebaiknya aku—"

"Hadiah dari Ara seharusnya yang terakhir, bukan?" Gadis berambut hitam itu menoleh pada laki-laki berambut merah yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membawa setumpuk kertas. Dengan santai, adik dari kakak iparnya itu berjalan ke arah Add dan menyerahkan tumpukan kertas itu padanya. "Hadiahku adalah pekerjaan untukmu. Elsa sudah marah besar karena tidak melihat naskah itu di mejanya kemarin."

Add menaikkan satu alis, kemudian mengamati tumpukkan kertas itu halaman demi halaman. Saat Ara melirik dari bahu Add, ia melihat kumpulan tulisan—cerita, mungkin?—yang masih berantakan. Ia sudah mendengar kalau Els adalah penulis yang cukup terkenal, namun tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk membaca satupun bukunya. Mungkin ia akan melakukannya nanti.

"Dan urusanku dengan kemarahan Nyonya Haan adalah?"

Els berkacak pinggang. "Itu adalah kalimat lain dari jangan terlalu lama, atau Elsa akan memenggal kepalaku."

"Kau memberiku untuk hadiah ulang tahunku, bukan?" Meletakkan naskah Els di atas kotak hadiah dari Rei dan Reina, Add langsung melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku akan mengembalikan naskah ini saat ulang tahunmu nanti."

Sang penulis hanya melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berjalan pergi. "Kau tahu alamatku di Ruben, bukan? Aku akan menunggunya akhir pekan nanti."

Add memandangi punggung laki-laki berambut merah itu sambil menggerutu, "Apa aku memang tidak punya pilihan selain menerima tugas ini?"

"Entahlah." Ara mengangkat bahu. "Memang seperti apa rasanya memiliki pilihan?"

Ara langsung merutuki mulutnya yang sembarangan berbicara, dan berusaha mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Add. "Erm, Tuan Seiker dan Kak Eve?"

"Disini!" Lacher berseru riang sambil mengangkat sebuah kotak kecil. Ara mengangkat satu alis saat Eve juga mengeluarkan sebuah kotak, namun lebih besar dari Lacher.

Gadis berambut perak itulah yang pertama menghampiri Add, kemudian mendorong kotak miliknya langsung ke tangannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lacher, yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Eve, hanya tertawa pelan saat menyerahkan hadiah darinya. "Eve hanya malu, kau tahu? Dia hampir tidak pernah memilih dan memberikan hadiah untuk orang lain. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk memilih dompet yang terlihat bagus untukmu!"

"Dompet?" Add menggerutu. "Tidak perlu memilih dompet yang bagus, bukan? Aku tidak akan memberikan tanda 'silahkan ambil' di dompetku, asal kau tahu saja."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa memberikanku benda itu." Lacher memutar bola matanya. "Hadiah dari Eve adalah barang langka, kau tahu?"

Laki-laki berambut putih itu mengangkat satu alis. "Dia tidak pernah memberimu apapun?"

"Dia memberikanku kue, tapi tidak pernah memberikanku barang yang bisa disimpan seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyimpan ini." Add meletakkannya—melemparnya, mungkin lebih tepat—bersama tumpukan hadiah lainnya, kemudian tersenyum saat melihat wajah kecewa dari Lacher. "Hanya untuk membuatmu kesal."

Laki-laki pirang itu hanya memutar manik birunya. "Kau tudak menanyakan hadiah dariku?"

Add mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak terlalu ingin tahu."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu!" Lacher melipat tangan di depan dadanya, tersenyum puas saat Add memutar bola matanya. "Aku memberimu _cutter_!"

Ara, yang sejak tadi memperhatikan pembicaraan aneh mereka, hampir tersedak kalimatnya sendiri. "C- _Cutter_?"

"Ya!" Menoleh pada Ara, Lacher tersenyum lebar. "Add punya hobi aneh mengumpulkan _cutter_. Aku curiga dia juga bekerja sambilan sebagai asisten seorang komikus."

"Benar-benar lucu." Kemudian ia menoleh pada Ara, yang masih memandanginya takjub. "Kau percaya padanya?"

"Memangnya salah?"

"Sangat salah. Kalimat orang itu tidak bisa di percaya." Mengabaikan erangan dari Lacher, Add kembali menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. "Pegangan kecil dan tipis?"

Lacher mengangguk. "Seperti kesukaanmu!"

"Aku terharu, Lacher, kau mengingat kesukaanku." Add mengucapkan kalimat seorang heroin novel dengan nada datar, otomatis mengundang tawa dari laki-laki berambut pirang itu. "Lain kali, berikan aku sesuatu yang benar-benar bisa kupakai."

Lacher menepuk bahunya singkat, "Kau akan membutuhkannya nanti,bung." Kemudian ia menoleh pada Ara, yang mengangkat satu alis penuh tanda tanya pada laki-laki itu. "Nah, Nona Haan, kudengar kau merayakan ulang tahunmu satu bulan—eh, tiga minggu yang lalu? Entahlah. Dan apa sahabatku yang bodoh akan percintaan ini—" Laki-laki pirang itu tidak menghiraukan protes dari Add, "—memberikanmu sesuatu?"

"Dia—"

"Sudah kuduga!" _Ia bahkan belum mengatakan apapun_ , batin gadis itu miris. Lacher mengetuk kepala sahabatnya itu, yang sekarang jelas terlihat akan meninjunya saat itu juga. "Add, dasar profesor bodoh. Kenapa kau begitu mengerti mesin tapi tidak mengerti perasaan wanita? Aku benar-benar kecewa sebagai sahabatmu."

"Aku tidak menanya—"

"Sebagai ganti kebodohan temanku," Sekali lagi Ara memutar bola matanya saat Lacher mendorong Add sedikit menjauh, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari kantung kemejanya—sebuah kertas yang di _laminating_ , mungkin? "Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Anggap saja dari Add, oke?"

Ara menerima kertas itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian memandangi kertas putih kosong itu. Baru beberapa saat ia menyadari kalau itu adalah foto, dan Lacher memberikannya terbalik. Ia membalikkan kertas itu, menyadari kalau Lacher masih ada di depannya sambil berusaha menahan tawa—

Saat melihat gambar di foto itu, Ara langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Add memandangi kedua orang yang masih tertawa itu dengan satu alis terangkat. Tidak usah memikirkan Lacher, Ara bukanlah orang yang akan tertawa seperti itu. Gadis itu selalu memikirkan tentang nama baik keluarganya, dan tertawa seolah kesetanan jelas bukan ciri yang baik dari sebuah keluarga besar.

Ia berjalan ke belakang Ara, mengintip kertas yang ada di tangan gadis itu—yang berusaha menghalangi pandangan Add dari kertas itu. Dan saat melihat sekilas dari kertas yang berisi foto itu—

" _Lacher Seiker!_ " Tawa Ara dan Lacher justru semakin meledak saat Add berteriak, kulit pucatnya kini dilapisi rona kemerahan. " _Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!_ "

—Adalah foto Add Kim yang menghadap ke arah kamera dengan wajah marah, sekaligus dipenuhi dengan krim berbagai warna dan buah-buahan. Dan sebuah kue—yang jelas dilempar ke arahnya—duduk dengan manis di pangkuannya.

.

.

.

Ara dan Add berjalan menyusuri jalan Kota Elder yang seolah tidak pernah tidur. Ara menyeret kopernya, sementara Add menawarkan dirinya untuk membawa salah satu tas besar milik gadis itu. Sebelumnya, Add masih sibuk mengejar Lacher saat Ciel datang tiba-tiba, mengusir semua yang ada di tempat itu berhubung perpustakaan tetap akan buka besok, dan Ciel harus membereskan semuanya sebelum Luciela tiba dari Lanox.

Rei dan Reina menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Add dan Ara, mengingat Lacher dan Eve membawa kendaraan dan harus menghadiri acara penting. Keduanya menolak, berhubung Add hanya akan mengantar Ara sampai ke rumahnya, yang tidak terlalu jauh dari perpustakaan.

Add meniupkan nafasnya di udara, memandangi kepulan asap yang tercipta menghilang perlahan. "Apa di Sander dingin?" Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak dapat membayangkan Sander dingin, bahkan di musim dingin."

Ara melirik laki-laki yang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Itu pertanyaan jebakan?"

"Tidak juga." Manik lilac meliriknya dari sudut matanya. "Hanya ingin tahu. Aku tidak pernah ke Sander di musim dingin."

"Kau pernah ke Sander? Itu lebih mengejutkan." Ara mengangkat tangan yang tidak sibuk ke depan wajahnya dan meniupnya perlahan. "Di siang hari tidak dingin, tapi tidak panas juga. Di malam hari…" Gadis itu mendongak, lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Entahlah, mungkin seperti di siang hari musim dingin di Elder."

Add menggerutu, mengubur wajahnya di syal merah yang melilit lehernya lebih dalam. "Karena itu aku tidak suka Sander—terlalu panas."

"Tapi di sana menyenangkan." Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, tersenyum. "Di musim panas, orang-orang melakukan tarian pengundang hujan. Meskipun tidak kunjung datang, tapi melihat mereka semua begitu bahagia, kurasa itu cukup."

"Datang dari seorang putri, kurasa cukup meyakinkan."

Ara tertawa gugup, kemudian memandangi sepatunya. "Add sudah tahu, ya?"

"Aku pernah mendengar nama Haan sebelumnya, hanya saja tidak pernah benar-benar kupikirkan lebih jauh." Add mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh. "Saat bertemu dengan Dokter Aren—dia bukan dokter lagi, ya?—barulah aku mulai terpikir kalau kau seorang putri. Kemudian pamanku juga mengatakannya dengan jelas padaku."

Ara menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha untuk tersenyum. "A-Ahaha… kurasa memalukan saat orang yang dekat denganku tahu fakta bodoh itu…"

Ia merasakan Add memandanginya, dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan laki-laki itu. Tak lama, ia mendengar desahan lembut dari Add, sebelum merasakan tangan yang lebih besar menyelimuti tangannya.

Ara menunduk, mendapati tangan Add menggenggam miliknya—dan dingin yang sejak tadi ia rasakan langsung menghilang entah kemana, terganti oleh kehangatan tangan laki-laki yang menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, namun kuat di saat yang sama.

"Hari ini dingin sekali." Laki-laki berambut putih itu menggerutu. "Seharusnya aku membawa sarung tangan atau sesuatu."

"A-Aku juga tidak membawanya." Ara merutuki dirinya yang menggagap. "S-Sander tidak pernah sedingin ini sebelumnya."

Laki-laki itu menggumam, "Pasti menyenangkan tinggal di tempat yang tidak dingin."

Ia mulai melihat gedung-gedung yang familiar di sekitarnya—tempat yang cukup dekat dengan apartemennya—dan mulai merutuki tempat tinggalnya yang terlalu dekat dengan perpustakaan.

Karena perlahan genggaman laki-laki itu semakin mengendur di tangannya setiap langkah. Dan ia tahu kalau mereka akan terpisah saat mereka sampai di apartemennya nanti.

Menyedihkan, memang. Namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan tentang itu—apa yang akan Add katakan kalau ia sudah bertunangan? Walaupun ia tidak menyukai pertunangan itu, entah apa yang akan Add katakan—terutama setelah… hal yang telah mereka lalui bersama.

Apa yang Add pikirkan tentang hal-hal itu? Apakah hanya hal-hal yang biasa terjadi? Apakah hal yang spesial?

"Hei, Add—"

"Ara—"

Saat ia menoleh, bersamaan pula saat Add menoleh ke arahnya. Ara mendapati ekspresi kaget di wajah laki-laki itu, dan mungkin laki-laki itu mendapatkan ekspresi yang sama darinya.

"A-Ah, ada apa, Add?"

Laki-laki berambut putih itu membuka mulutnya seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun menutupnya kembali. Hanya sekilas, namun Ara yakin kalau ia melihatnya—wajah sedih yang sama seperti hari itu, hanya saja kali ini ada yang berbeda—

Benaknya terpotong saat melihat laki-laki itu menggeleng. Ekspresinya kembali berubah datar. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya hal yang bodoh."Menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak ia dengar, Add kemudian melanjutkan, "Ada apa?"

 _Hei, apa kau tahu aku memiliki seorang tunangan? Mungkin terdengar aneh, mengingat hal yang sudah kita lakukan selama ini—tapi tolong mengertilah kalau aku lebih menyukaimu daripada tunanganku yang menyebalkan. Terkadang aku berharap kalau kau membawaku pergi dan kita bisa tinggal bersama-sama, tapi—_

"Aku belum memberikan hadiahku padamu." Ara tersenyum tipis, berusaha untuk menahan air mata saat berhasil menahan kalimat yang telah ia siapkan dalam kepalanya agar tidak keluar. "A-Apa tasmu cukup untuk hadiah dariku?"

Ara merasakan manik lilac Add memandanginya, dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke tasnya, berpura-pura untuk mencari hadiah untuk laki-laki itu—meskipun sulit dilakukan dengan satu tangan. Add sudah tahu—maniknya yang melebar seolah tahu kalau ia akan menangis saat itu juga—kenapa laki-laki itu bisa membacanya dengan mudah?

— _tapi, itu tidak mungkin, bukan? Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama—tidak peduli kalau aku meminta dan menjerit. Inilah takdirku—dan aku tidak bisa mengubahnya—_

"Kalau hadiahnya tidak terlalu besar, kurasa cukup saja." Ia merasakan genggaman Add di tangannya mengencang. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya—"

"Aku yang mengadakan acara itu, jadi seharusnya aku memiliki setidaknya satu hadiah, bukan?" Gadis berambut hitam itu berusaha tertawa. Langkahnya perlahan memelan sebelum berhenti sepenuhnya—sedikit mengejutkan Add yang berada sedikit di depannya. "Dan kupikir hadiah ini cocok untukmu."

Walaupun bukan idenya sepenuhnya—namun fakta tidak penting itu tidak perlu ia katakan.

— _maaf aku hanya bisa menyakitimu. Mungkin seharusnya aku menjauh sekarang—kalau bersamaku hanya akan membuatmu sakit—dan itu adalah hal yang terakhir aku inginkan—_

Ara mendesah pelan saat jemarinya menyentuh sebuah kotak kecil dalam tas tangannya. Ia berusaha menahan tangannya untuk tidak bergetar—tanpa hasil. Semoga Add tidak memikirkan apapun saat melihat tangannya yang terjulur padanya dengan sebuah kotak bersampul kertas kado ungu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha agar laki-laki itu tidak melihat air matanya yang menetes—

"Selamat ulang tahun, Add! Maaf aku tidak dapat memberikannya di hari ulang tahunmu."

Ara dapat merasakan manik lilac laki-laki itu kembali memperhatikannya. Ia merasakan laki-laki itu menyentuh kotak darinya, sebelum mendorongnya balik ke arahnya.

Gadis itu otomatis mendongak kaget, mendapati Add tengah menatapnya lurus-lurus. Barusan… laki-laki itu menolak hadiahnya?

"Kau sedang ada masalah, bukan?"

Ara hampir melompat saat tangan laki-laki itu terjulur ke wajahnya, menyentuh dan menyeka satu garis basah di pipinya dengan lembut.

Laki-laki berambut putih itu tersenyum kecil—hampir tidak terlihat, "Aku akan menerima hadiah itu kalau kau menceritakan masalahmu padaku." Berhenti sesaat, tangan Add berpindah ke atas kepalanya. "Dan saat itu terjadi, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

Ara, tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa lagi, hanya bisa mengangguk seperti orang bodoh.

Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan yang canggung—Add yang masih mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, sementara Ara sibuk menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

Tak lama kemudian laki-laki itu kembali menarik tangannya, jelas terlihat kalau ia tidak ingin melakukannya—begitu jelas hingga Ara sendiri bisa melihatnya. Laki-laki itu membuka mulutnya, seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kembali menutupnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Pada akhirnya ia menggeleng, kemudian menggumam, "Aku akan melihatmu besok?"

"Y-Ya." Ara mengangguk cepat. "A-Ada saran untuk makanan besok?"

Add terdiam sebentar, kemudian menggeleng. "Asalkan kau tidak melibatkan daging dalam jumlah besar—dan kalau bisa, cokelat."

Setidaknya itu mencairkan suasana sedikit. Gadis berambut hitam itu tertawa pelan, dengan ragu-ragu ia kembali memasukkan kotak hadiahnya ke dalam tas tangannya. "Add harus bersiap untuk ekstra sayur, kalau begitu."

Laki-laki itu menggerutu, namun tidak mengatakan apapun untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Ia menunjuk pada salah satu tas di kaki Ara, "Kau butuh bantuan untuk membawanya?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kurasa." Ia mengangkat bahu, kemudian meraih tangkai koper dan mengangkatnya sedikit, berharap dapat menenangkan laki-laki itu. "Maaf membuatmu harus mengantarku begini."

"Aku melakukannya setiap hari, nona muda. Kenapa kau terus memikirkannya?"

"Karena sesekali aku mengkhawatirkan temanku." Kemudian ia berbalik sedikit, tersenyum pada laki-laki itu dari bahunya. "Sampai jumpa besok, Add."

Ia tidak mendengar laki-laki itu membalasnya, namun merasakan laki-laki itu masih memperhatikannya di belakang saat ia berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu dan Add masih belum menerima hadiahnya—dengan arti, Ara masih belum juga menceritakan masalahnya.

Tidak. Add tidak terganggu kalau ia menerima hadiah dari Ara atau tidak— _tidak_ mengganggunya sama sekali. Berhenti melihatnya seperti itu—ia hanya terganggu karena gadis itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja, walaupun masalah gadis itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

Tentu saja Add bisa melihatnya; gadis itu melirik ke arahnya dengan tatapan cemas setiap saat, dan Add selalu berpura-pura tidak sadar. Ara juga terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kembali menutup mulutnya seolah enggan mengatakannya. Atmosfir di antara mereka juga berubah canggung perlahan-lahan, seolah mengatakan kalau hubungan mereka sebelumnya hanyalah tipuan belaka.

Kini musim dingin semakin meninggalkan kota Elder—udara semakin menghangat, dan salju-salju di jalan mulai meleleh, menyambut datangnya musim semi yang semakin dekat. Sebaliknya, Add mendapati gadis itu semakin tidak bahagia setiap harinya, dan hanya berbohong padanya dengan senyum, mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja.

Dan hanya orang bodoh yang percaya pada senyum menyedihkan itu.

Add tidak senang saat Ara berbohong padanya. Kalau gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu, Add tidak masalah. Namun berbohong? Itu masalah lain lagi.

Add sudah memberitahu banyak hal tentang dirinya pada gadis itu—ia yakin hanya sedikit yang belum ia ceritakan padanya. Dan menyadari kalau ia hampir tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Ara benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Ia menumpu dagunya pada punggung tangan, menatap tajam pada punggung Ara yang tengah sibuk di dapur. Samar-samar ia mendengar gadis itu mendengungkan sebuah lagu, dan berusaha memfokuskan dirinya untuk tidak terkecoh oleh nada bahagia yang gadis itu nyanyikan. Gadis itu berbalik tak lama kemudian, membawa sebuah nampan dengan beberapa piring berisi makan siang mereka.

Memandang sepiring daging di atas piring yang Ara berikan padanya, Add kembali mendongak pada gadis itu dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau berencana membuatku gemuk atau apa?"

Gadis itu mengernyitkan kening ke arahnya. "Kau terdengar seperti perempuan."

"Aku yakin tidak terdengar sepertimu."

Ara membuka mulutnya, namun akhirnya hanya menggeleng dan menggerutu tentang Add yang tidak pernah memilih kalimatnya dengan tepat di hadapan seorang wanita.

Hei, kalau ia tidak bisa memilih kalimatnya dengan baik, mungkin semua rahasianya sudah terungkap sejak awal, bukan?

Ia memperhatikan gadis berambut hitam itu membereskan beberapa barang di atas mejanya—menyingkirkan baut dan mur dan benda lainnya yang tidak berhubungan dengan makanan dan meletakkannya dengan kasar di meja lain. Add harus menahan diri untuk tidak berdiri dan membawa calon anak-anaknya ke kamarnya, jauh dari orang ceroboh yang tidak dapat merawat mereka dengan baik.

—Mengingatkannya sekali lagi—

Ara mendongak padanya, menaikkan satu alis pada Add yang tengah menjulurkan tangannya. Gadis itu menurunkan tangan yang sudah memegang sendok, lalu memiringkan kepalanya penuh tanda tanya.

Mendesah pelan, Add menggerutu, "Aku mau hadiahku."

Senyum gadis itu berubah kecut—kalau tidak menghilang sepenuhnya. Add yakin sudah menyampaikan maksudnya; kalau gadis itu masih belum mengerti juga, Add tidak akan keberatan untuk mengatakannya terus terang. Setidaknya, ia bersyukur gadis itu tidak sebodoh itu.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya nanti?" Ia mengangkat piringnya. "Itu bukan sikap yang baik saat sedang makan."

Sudut bibir laki-laki itu tertarik ke bawah. "Nah, sekarang kau terdengar seperti pamanku."

"Pamanmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Laki-laki berambut putih itu menarik kembali tangannya. "Sebaiknya kau berikan hadiahku setelah ini."

Ara tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengangguk sekilas. Wajahnya kini tak berekspresi.

Sudah ia duga, makan siang mereka berjalan lebih canggung—bahkan atmosfir mereka sebelumnya tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan sekarang.

Untuk suatu alasan, benak Add mengatakan kalau ia harus mundur sekarang—hubungan mereka tidak akan berubah kalau ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia masih bisa mundur, mungkin menerima hadiah dari gadis itu dan melupakan tentang perjanjian tolol mereka. Masih bisa. Masih bisa—

(Hei, ingat tentang daftar hal yang 'bukan-Add'? Ya—mundur dari apapun termasuk dalam daftar itu.)

Dan sepanjang makan siang itu, Add tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ara, seolah gadis itu hendak menerjang pergi setelah makan mereka berakhir.

.

.

.

Bahkan tanpa mendongak, Ara tahu kalau Add masih memperhatikannya.

Ia tidak perlu melakukannya, sungguh. Karena saat ia melakukannya, laki-laki itu pasti sedang menutup matanya seolah menikmati makanannya, atau sedang menatap ke arah lain walaupun tengah mengamatinya dari sudut matanya. Dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu—dan sering terjadi—laki-laki itu akan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ara tersenyum pahit, kini ia merasa kasihan pada makanan yang ia buat. Ia hana berharap dapat melupakan masalah itu—mungkin berbaikan dan menganggap tidak ada apapun di antara mereka. Hanya teman.

Teman. Tentu saja. Semua ini agar Add tidak merasa sakit.

Ara mengerjap beberapa kali dan menatap piringnya, mendapati makanan di atas piringnya sudah habis tak bersisa. Aneh, dia tidak merasa kenyang, namun tidak lapar di saat yang sama. Ia juga tidak merasa memakan apapun sejak tadi. Saat mendongak untuk melihat piring laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu bahkan sudah memulai membereskan makanan di atas meja.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya, "Kali ini aku yang akan membersihkannya."

Masih sedikit linglung, gadis berambut hitam itu memberikan piring kosongnya, dan memperhatikan punggung laki-laki itu menghilang ke dalam dapur bersama tumpukkan alat makan mereka. Suara air yang berjalan terasa mengganggu pikirannya, seolah mengembalikan fokusnya pada masalah yang ia hadapi sekarang.

Ara meraih tas kecil yang ada di atas meja di dekatnya, menyingkirkan beberapa barang kecil dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak—hadiah untuk Add yang selalu ia bawa setiap hari. Tentu saja ia selalu ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan ia tahu laki-laki itu juga ingin mengetahui kebenarannya—

Bahwa Ara Haan bukanlah orang seperti yang Add Kim duga.

Suara gemerisik kertas seolah menyadarkannya dari pikiran menyedihkan itu, dan ia mendapati tengah menggenggam kotak itu begitu keras hingga kertas pembungkusnya sedikit berantakan. Buru-buru ia menggeleng dan mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Sungguh, sudah berapa lama laki-laki itu tidak membersihkan apartemennya? Debu kerap memasuki matanya—

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ara mendongak tepat saat Add menutup pintu di belakangnya, lalu mengusap tangannya dengan kain putih. "Aku harus memilih makanan yang akan disimpan dan—" Ia terhenti, memandanginya sebentar dengan satu alis terangkat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ara cepat-cepat mengangguk, mengusap matanya sekali lagi dan berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Kurasa kau harus membersihkan tempat ini secepatnya—kupikir debu baru saja masuk ke mataku."

Add memandanginya, dan sekilas pandangan saja Ara langsung tahu kalau laki-laki itu berpikir ia berbohong. Namun laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan duduk di kursi di seberangnya, meletakkan kain itu tepat di sebelahnya.

Laki-laki itu melipat tangan di depan dada dan bersandar di kursinya, kaki melipat di atas satu sama lain layaknya seorang yang menunggu. Melihat itu, Ara menutup matanya perlahan dan meletakkan hadiah darinya—mungkin, ia berharap tidak, adalah hadiah terakhirnya—tepat di depan laki-laki itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Add." Ia membuka matanya, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum, meski ia merasa air mata tengah membanjir dari manik hazel miliknya. "Maafkan aku—aku sudah bertunangan."

.

.

.

Satu detik. Satu menit. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat hingga Add tidak tahu berapa lama mereka menghabiskan waktu dalam diam.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya sekarang, namun gadis di hadapannya langsung pecah dalam tangis saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Dalam dadanya berkecamuk banyak hal—begitu banyak hingga ia tidak terpikir untuk menamai mereka satu per satu. Ia merasakan kesal, tentu. Terkejut? Tidak terlalu.

Marah?

Sedih?

Nafasnya terasa sesak.

Ombak dalam dadanya terasa mencekiknya dari dalam.

Bibir gadis itu bergerak lagi, namun ia tak lagi mendengar suara lembut gadis itu. Ia hanya mendengar statis—statis statis statis—dunia terasa terputus darinya. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan tangan atau kakinya, hanya statis _statis statis_ —

Yang membuatnya kembali tersadar adalah rintihan terkejut dari gadis itu.

Saat mendongak, ia mendapati Ara berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan terangkat. Anehnya lagi, tangannya juga terangkat, dan samar-samar ia merasa perih di punggung tangannya.

Manik amber itu membelalak lagi. Air mata mengalir lebih deras, dan Add harus mendorong keinginan untuk menghapus sungai kecil itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Ia menarik tangannya, memandangi kain putih di sebelahnya sambil menggigit bibir. "Aku… harus mengurus _dynamo_ milikku. Maaf, bisakah kau pulang untuk hari ini?"

Samar-samar ia mendengar degukan—dan kembali ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"K-Kau benar. A-ada hal yang harus ku urus juga." Gadis itu tertawa—begitu sumbang dan dipaksakan, dan Add menemukan dirinya sendiri tidak menyukainya. "E-Erm, a-aku akan datang lagi besok?"

"Besok hari sibukku." Tanpa berpikir, bibirnya melepas kalimat itu. "Aku akan kembali minggu depan."

"Ah, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa minggu depan?"

Add tidak membalas. Ia merasakan gadis itu menyingkir dari hadapannya dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Langkah pelan gadis itu seolah menggema dalam ruangannya yang kecil dengan lambat. Derit pintu yang terbuka terasa mengoyak telinganya, dan keheningan berat dan absolut membebani ruangan saat pintu perlahan tertutup.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar tengah menahan nafasnya hingga suara langkah kaki yang ringan itu menghilang sepenuhnya. Paru-parunya seolah menjerit meminta oksigen, dan yang muncul darinya hanyalah degukan singkat saat ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Kenapa semua yang dapat membuatnya bahagia selalu jauh darinya?

.

.

.

Terkadang terpikir olehnya kalau hidup memang ada untuk mempermainkannya. Karena itulah ia juga tidak terlalu serius menghadapi kehidupan, dan bersumpah untuk tidak terpikat pada apapun.

Namun Add berbeda, Ara menyadari, bahwa tanpa sadar ia telah tertarik pada laki-laki itu. Mungkin sejak awal mereka bertemu—tatapan nanar, jawaban pendek dan dingin, aura yang menolak gangguan dari luar—ada sesuatu yang mengganggu tentang laki-laki itu, dan ia bertekad untuk mengetahuinya.

Apakah itu sebuah kesalahan—keinginan untuk mengenal Add Kim lebih jauh?

Karena selama ini, Ara selalu berpikir kalau ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Pandangannya yang tidak terfokus sepanjang perjalanan dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan di bahunya, dan ia mendapati nyonya tua pemilik apartemen baru saja menghentikannya. Beberapa detik kemudian baru ia menyadari kalau ia terhenti di tengah tangga menuju lantai dua yang hanya cukup untuk dilewati satu orang.

Menggumamkan maaf perlahan, ia mempercepat langkahnya seolah melarikan diri dari tatapan iba sang nyonya tua. Ia berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya, tangannya yang gemetaran sedikit kesulitan saat mencari kunci yang tersimpan dalam tas kecilnya. Butuh beberapa menit hingga ia dapat memasukkan kunci yang benar, memutarnya tanpa menjatuhkannya, masuk ke dalam ruangannya sendiri dan menguncinya dari dalam.

Ia tidak bergerak dari depan pintu. Benaknya masih terbayang wajah laki-laki berambut putih itu dan penolakan yang tidak berusaha disembunyikannya. Entah mengapa Ara tahu kalau 'waktu sibuk' kali ini tidaklah mendesak, dan Add hanya menggunakannya untuk menjauh dari Ara.

Wajah yang terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja ditusuk dari belakang itu menceritakan segalanya.

Satu tangan mengepal di gagang pintu dan satu tangan mencakar dadanya, berharap rasa sakit yang mencengkram jantungnya dapat menghilang saat ia melakukannya, tubuhnya perlahan merosot ke lantai. Keningnya menempel di pintu besi yang dingin. Bahunya mulai bergetar saat ia berusaha menahan deguk tangisnya untuk tidak keluar dengan keras.

.

.

.

Tentu saja sikap Ara yang berubah drastis langsung disadari oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Awalnya mereka menduga gadis itu semakin tidak tenang menjelang hari kelulusannya, dan ikatan pernikahan yang menanti saat ia melepas gelar siswa itu—fakta bahwa Ara tidak senang dengan perjodohan itu adalah rahasia umum, yang sepertinya tidak diketahui oleh orang tua Ara sendiri. Hari pertama setelah kejadian itu, Ara terlihat seperti orang linglung. Ia hampir tidak mengatakan apapun saat diajak berbicara, dan hanya mengangguk tanpa memperhatikan saat seseorang bertanya padanya. Mereka tidak mencurigai apapun saat itu.

Hari kedua gadis itu mulai kembali bersosialisasi, meskipun senyum yang ia berikan terlihat terlalu palsu dan jawabannya terkesan pendek dan dingin, bahkan kepada orang tuanya sendiri. Hari ketiga dan keempat sama saja, bahkan gadis berambut hitam itu terasa semakin jauh. Barulah pada hari kelima, Ara menceritakan masalahnya pada kakak kelasnya yang terpercaya, Eve.

Ia meminta kakak kelasnya itu untuk bertemu dengannya di sebuah kafe di tengah Kota Elder. Baru terpikirkan olehnya kalau kakak kelasnya pasti sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya, terutama di tahun pertamanya memasuki Universitas Elder. Ia juga merutuki dirinya sendiri karena Eve tidak menyukai tempat ramai. Semuanya berkumpul menjadi rasa bersalah saat ia menduduki sebuah kursi kosong di depan kafe.

Sejujurnya, saat melihat rambut perak Eve yang panjang dan tergerai membuatnya teringat akan Add. Ia kini tidak tersenyum mengingat laki-laki itu—laki-laki itu juga pasti tidak tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Ara sudah mengkhianatinya, apalagi alasan untuk membuatnya mendapat ingatan bahagia bersama Ara?

Ia tidak menyadari Eve telah duduk di hadapannya hingga beberapa menit, sebelum kakak kelasnya itu berdeham dan bertanya, "Kau sudah memesan minuman?"

Otomatis tubuhnya menegang—hal mendasar seperti itu saja terlepas dari benaknya saat itu. Ia buru-buru membuka buku menu dengan panik, hampir saja menjatuhkan tempat tisu yang ada di depannya. Tangan lembut Eve menyentuh tangannya, dan saat mendongak, Ara mendapati kakak kelasnya itu tengah menggeleng.

"Aku sudah memesannya, tenang saja." Gadis itu berkata pelan, menunjuk pada seorang pelayan yang melangkah ke dalam kafe. "Aku tahu kau kondisimu sedang parah sekarang—dan kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang benar dalam kondisi seperti itu."

Pandangannya jatuh ke meja yang bertaplak putih. Buku menu di tangannya ia tutup perlahan. "Maafkan aku."

Eve menarik tangannya dan tidak mengatakan apapun seolah menunggu.

"Kak Eve," ia terdiam sebentar, merasakan keraguan muncul di tenggorokannya. "Kak Eve, pasti mengenal Add, bukan?"

Meski tidak mendongak, ia tahu kalau kakak kelasnya itu sedang memicingkan matanya. "Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan?"

Buru-buru Ara menggeleng, "B-Bukan! Bukan dia yang melakukan hal yang tidak menyenangkan!" Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghilangkan batu-batu yang terasa menumpuk dalam perutnya. "…Akulah yang melakukannya."

Walaupun tidak mengatakan apapun, Ara tahu kalau Eve menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah di sebelahnya, Ara melanjutkan perlahan, "…Aku memberitahunya."

"Tentang?"

"Pertunanganku."

Keheningan aneh menggantung di antara mereka, meskipun tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan saat ia mengatakan ini pada Add. Keheningan Eve lebih seperti saat gadis berambut putih itu tengah berpikir, dan sejujurnya, Ara lebih menyukai Eve yang seperti ini daripada saat kakak kelasnya itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah murungnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, barulah Eve mengeluarkan suara desahan. Saat Ara memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, ia melihat gadis itu sedang menggeleng. "Bagaimana reaksinya?"

Wajah kaget dan dikhianati laki-laki itu kembali dalam benaknya, menusuk dadanya bagaikan jarum. "Ia terkejut."

"Hanya itu?"

 _Sedih. Marah. Dikhianati. Banyak hal yang tidak menyenangkan lainnya_. "Hanya itu."

Eve mengetukkan jemari lentiknya di atas meja dalam satu tempo. "Ara, kau yakin kalau kau menyukai Add? Kupikir ia tidak menyukaimu."

Ia tahu kalau terkadang Eve tidak memikirkan kata-katanya terlebih dahulu, dan meskipun—mungkin saja—itu adalah sebuah kenyataan, tetap saja menyakitkan.

"Lacher sering menceritakan padaku tentang Tuan Kim." Putri Altera itu melanjutkan, "Tuan Kim menggolongkan orang-orang dalam tiga golongan; orang menyebalkan, orang yang bisa di toleransi, dan orang yang ia sukai. Lacher masuk ke dalam golongan kedua, dan kurasa kau juga ada disana."

Ara tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia mendengar suara minuman yang ia pesan diletakkan di hadapannya dengan lembut, namun telinganya masih terfokus pada kakak kelasnya yang berterima kasih pelan pada pelayan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Setelah kau menceritakan tentang pertunanganmu, mungkin itu yang membuatnya memindahkanmu ke golongan pertama—golongan terburuk. Kau seolah sudah membohonginya."

"Aku tahu!" Ara menggeram, tangannya menutup wajahnya dengan erat—seolah hendak menarik wajahnya sendiri. "Aku tahu! Aku sudah berbohong padanya! Kak Eve tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi!"

Sekali lagi, keheningan menggantung di antara mereka. Barulah beberapa menit kemudian Ara menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan dan buru-buru melepas tangannya. Manik amber yang membelalak kini memandangi kakak kelasnya yang sibuk menyesap tehnya.

"M-Maafkan aku…"

Eve meletakkan gelas tehnya dengan lembut dan elegan. "Kenapa?"

Ara menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Gadis berambut putih itu mendesah pelan. "Nona Haan, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau rasakan sekarang dan aku sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak kupikirkan terlebih dahulu." Ia mendongak, mendapati kakak kelasnya benar-benar terlihat meminta maaf—mengejutkan Ara. "Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Sebagai seorang calon ratu, aku seharusnya dapat mengerti perasaan orang-orang yang ada dibawahku."

Kalimat 'orang-orang dibawah' bahkan tidak membuat kelegaan Ara menghilang. Menerima permohonan maaf dari Eve bukanlah hal yang sering terjadi.

"Terima kasih, Kak Eve."

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku."

Ara membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum matanya menangkan sebuah sosok putih di antara kerumunan orang.

Hanya sekilas, ia melihat punggung seorang laki-laki—ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia tahu kalau itu laki-laki—namun dari rambut putih panjang yang dikuncir itu, jas putih yang terlalu sering ia lihat, dan gaya berjalan yang elegan, tetapi diliputi aura yang membuat orang lain ingin menjauh itu—

Gadis berambut putih itu berdiri dengan cepat, membuat Eve yang ada di hadapannya sedikit terkejut. "M-Maaf! Aku akan segera kembali!"

Ara bahkan tidak menunggu jawaban dari kakak kelasnya. Ia berlari menerobos kerumunan orang yang berjalan, menggumamkan maaf saat ia mendengar cemoohan dari orang yang ia tabrak, menuju punggung laki-laki yang mulai menjauh itu.

Tangannya meraih siku laki-laki itu, menariknya dengan lembut, membuat laki-laki itu berhenti dan menoleh—tatapan terkejut laki-laki itu tidak lepas dari pandangan Ara.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menenangkan nafasnya sendiri, ia berusaha tersenyum, "A-Add!"

Manik lilac itu masih melebar beberapa detik. Ara melihat berbagai emosi yang tidak dapat ia namai melewati pandangannya, sebelum bibirnya terkulum dalam satu garis datar.

"Apa maumu, Nona Haan?"

Nada dingin itu membuat semangatnya luntur. Ia merasakan seluruh keberadaan laki-laki itu seolah menolaknya, memaksanya untuk mundur menjauh dan tidak mendekatinya lagi.

Namun ia berusaha untuk membuang hal itu jauh-jauh. Senyumnya terus mengembang seolah Add tidak mengatakan apapun. "Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu! Kukira kau sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu—apapun itu."

Add terlihat ragu sekilas. Ara merasakan laki-laki itu menatapnya penuh perhitungan, mencari sesuatu. Setelah beberapa saat, laki-laki itu menggumam, "Sedang mencari sesuatu."

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Sesuatu? Bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu." Jawaban laki-laki itu terlalu cepat dan ketus hingga Ara harus menahan dirinya agar tidak berjengit. "Kau hanya akan mengacaukannya."

"Pekerjaanku tidak separah itu!" Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin. "Lagipula, aku tidak ingin mendengar dari seseorang yang tidak bisa mengatur kehidupannya sendiri!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut—"

Hanya sekilas, namun Ara merasakan kalau mereka mulai kembali seperti semula. Namun seolah Add merasakannya juga, dan berusaha menjauh dari hal itu. Perasaan itu membuatnya terasa kacau.

Add menjauhinya. Itulah fakta yang ada dalam kepalanya sekarang, meledek dan menertawakannya.

Laki-laki itu menarik tangannya hingga tangan Ara terlepas dari sikunya. "Kau tidak menjawab apa yang kau butuhkan." Manik lilac itu kembali sarat emosi, menatap nanar ke arahnya. "Tidak seperti seseorang disini, aku sedang buru-buru."

Ara harus mengeluarkan tenaga penuh untuk menjaga agar senyumnya tidak jatuh. "Aku ingin mengajakmu minum teh, mengingat aku dan sahabatku sedang ada di sekitar sini."

" _Sahabatmu_."

Ara menatap wajah laki-laki itu saat mengulang kata-katanya. Ia menyadari wajah laki-laki itu berubah semakin suram.

"Jadi, erm—"

"Aku menolak."

Manik amber melebar kala laki-laki berambut putih itu melanjutkan, "Sahabat yang kau maksud itu tunanganmu, bukan?" Nada laki-laki itu terdengar meledek, meskipun wajahnya seolah mengatakan sebaliknya. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggu momen romantis kalian dan menjadi roda ketiga."

"Tapi, Add—"

"Nona Haan." Manik lilac itu memicing sekali lagi, begitu tajam hingga Ara hampir melangkah mundur. "Bisakah kita sudahi pembicaraan ini? Aku sedang terburu-buru."

Kemudian laki-laki itu berbalik dan mulai berjalan, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Ara tidak menyukainya.

Apa yang membuat laki-laki itu begitu dingin padanya? Tentu saja Ara menyesal sudah membohonginya, namun perlukah laki-laki itu memperlakukannya seperti itu?

Kini rasa sedihnya berubah menjadi marah. Mereka hanya seorang teman, dan laki-laki itu tidak berhak mengadilinya seperti itu. Memang tahu apa laki-laki itu tentang dirinya?

Ara bahkan tidak berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Tangannya telah terkepal dan giginya bergemeletuk karena amarah. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dirinya tengah melangkah dengan cepat menuju laki-laki itu, tangannya terangkat untuk menarik bahunya—

Dan segalanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Gadis berambut hitam itu tidak menyadari apapun selain rasa sakit di tangannya. Butuh beberapa detik lagi untuk merasakan perih dalam dadanya saat laki-laki itu menampar tangannya—untuk kedua kalinya—yang hendak menggapai bahu laki-laki itu.

Add sendiri bahkan terlihat kaget. Laki-laki itu berbalik tepat saat tangan Ara hendak mencapai bahunya, dan tangannya dengan refleks menampar tangan Ara.

Waktu seolah terhenti di antara mereka. Manik mereka melebar saat menatap satu sama lain.

Yang terakhir ia dengar adalah gumaman maaf dari laki-laki itu, yang langsung berjalan pergi tak lama kemudian. Ia berjalan setengah sadar menuju kafe tempatnya sebelumnya, dan mendapati Eve, terlihat khawatir, berlari ke arahnya.

"Ara? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kalimat itu efektif membuatnya teringat hal yang baru saja terjadi, membuat perih di tangannya terasa tak tertahankan. Tangisnya tumpah begitu saja saat kakak kelasnya memeluknya, meratapi perasaan untuk laki-laki itu tak diizinkan untuk mekar sepenuhnya, baik oleh takdir maupun laki-laki itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat bagi Ara, dan tanpa ia sadari telah tiba waktu Add selesai dengan waktu sibuknya. Ara tidak ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan setelah kejadian di kota setelah itu. Ia ingat Eve mengantarnya pulang, dan tidak lama kemudian ayahnya yang menelpon untuk memintanya segera kembali ke Sander untuk membicarakan tentang pertunangannya dengan Alex.

Hal itu membuatnya ingin menangis lagi, namun air matanya seolah sudah mengering setelah ia menangis dalam pelukan Eve saat itu.

Langkahnya dengan lunglai membawanya menuju perpustakaan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia melakukannya—Add mungkin tidak ingin melihatnya lagi setelah kejadian itu. Entahlah, mungkin Ara hanya ingin meminta maaf dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum ia kembali ke Sander—dan mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi. Intinya, ia hanya ingin bertemu Add sekali lagi saja.

Pintu dengan otomatis terbuka saat ia berdiri di depannya. Ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih keras saat mendongak, namun setengah berharap kalau manik lilac laki-laki itu sedang menatapnya tajam—memastikan bahwa laki-laki itu benar-benar ada.

Harapannya tak pernah terkabul, sepertinya.

Di balik meja resepsionis, seorang wanita berambut hijau cerah—yang Ara kenali sebagai Reina—tengah duduk menggantikan Add. Wanita itu mendongak, dengan manik hijaunya berkilat cerah saat melihatnya, dan langsung menutup buku bersampul merah yang tengah ia baca. "Ara! Tidak biasanya kau datang!"

Senyum pahitnya mengembang. Kalimat 'aku selalu datang ke tempat ini' ia telan seorang diri. Pada akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Tidak biasanya juga aku melihat Reina. Dimana Add?"

"Add? Oh—" senyum wanita itu sedikit jatuh, dan entah mengapa firasat Ara berubah buruk. "Mungkin Ara tidak tahu, tapi Add memberikan surat pengunduran dirinya kemarin."

… _Apa?_

"Tiba-tiba sekali, kau tahu? Ia datang—matanya seperti orang mati—dan meletakkan surat pengunduran diri tepat di hadapanku—disini. Ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan—"

Ia tidak mendengar lebih jauh. Seluruh kepalanya mendengungkan, Add sudah pergi. Add tidak ada disini lagi. Seluruh pandangannya terasa buram, dan semua seolah berlalu di hadapannya begitu saja.

Bahkan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berdiri di depan apartemen laki-laki itu.

Ara baru menyadari kalau nafasnya terengah. Apakah ia baru saja berlari? Ia bahkan tidak ingat. Tangannya mengetuk—menggedor—pintu di hadapannya, berharap laki-laki itu akan keluar dengan wajah masamnya—bahkan memarahinya sekarang juga tidak apa-apa.

Apartemen dihadapannya tak bergeming. Yang menggema di tempat itu hanyalah tangannya yang terus membentur pintu besi di hadapannya dan nafasnya sendiri.

Ia berhenti menggedor pintu di hadapannya. Tangannya masih bergetar saat ia meraih kenop pintu, dan perlahan memutar dan mendorongnya.

Tidak ada pertahanan dari kunci, dan pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat kondisi ruangan di hadapannya.

Begitu rapi. Add bukanlah orang yang senang membersihkan ruang tamunya—dan itulah yang membuatnya begitu ketakutan sekarang. Ruangan itu bahkan nyaris kosong.

Ia merasakan dirinya sendiri melangkah masuk, dengan ragu memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan yang bersih itu. Hampir seluruh bukti laki-laki itu pernah tinggal menghilang, seolah ia tak pernah ada. Ia memeriksa dapur—bahkan tempat itu benar-benar bersih.

Tangannya terhenti saat ia hendak memeriksa kamar laki-laki itu. Suara sinis di belakangnya seolah menghentikannya saat itu juga.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Ara berbalik, mendapati laki-laki berambut putih itu ada di mulut pintu. Di bahunya, tersampir sebuah tas yang cukup besar. Ara menyimpulkan kalau ia hendak mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal—

Lalu apa?

"Add—" Suaranya terdengar tercekat, bahkan di telinganya sendiri. "—akan pindah? Kemana?"

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" Seluruh tubuhnya seolah membeku oleh suara dingin itu. "Kenapa kau ada disini, Nona Haan? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku sedang sibuk?"

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau akan pindah."

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu? Memang kau kekasihku?" Add tertawa sumbang—Ara merasakan kalau laki-laki itu sedang tidak menertawainya. "Lucu sekali. Kau memiliki kekasih yang seharusnya kau khawatirkan lebih dariku."

Ia hendak membalas kalimatnya, sebelum laki-laki itu melangkah masuk dan melempar tasnya ke atas sofa dengan mudahnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, laki-laki itu sudah ada tepat di hadapannya, membungkuk hingga wajah mereka setara. Tanpa ia sadari ia tengah menahan nafas saat wajah laki-laki itu semakin mendekat padanya.

"Atau, jangan-jangan," Nafas Add terasa panas di wajahnya, membuatnya hampir tidak dapat fokus pada kalimat laki-laki berambut putih itu. "Katakan, Nona Haan, kau bukan wanita seperti itu, kan?"

—dan kalimat menyengat itu seolah membangunkannya.

Ara mendorong laki-laki itu sekuat tenaga saat bibir mereka hampir menyentuh. Ia tidak lagi melihat laki-laki yang terjungkal itu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa? Kenapa? _Kenapa?_

Tangannya menampar mulutnya sendiri, menahan tangisan yang hendak membuncah dari mulutnya. Lututnya terasa lemas, namun ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap berdiri.

Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Kau benar—" Paru-parunya seolah mengimpitnya saat ia berbicara. Denguknya membuat kalimatnya sendiri tidak jelas. "Kau benar. _Kau benar_ , Tuan Kim. Aku memang wanita murahan—aku memang wanita yang tolol. Maafkan aku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku ada disini."

Dan ia mulai tertawa—ia berharap air mata yang keluar ini adalah air mata dari tawanya.

(Sakit.)

"Aku bodoh. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh. Aku menyukai orang yang membenciku, dan harus menikah dengan orang yang kubenci." Gadis berambut hitam itu menarik nafas, menatap laki-laki itu dengan pandangannya yang buram. "Sebaiknya aku pergi. Itu yang Tuan Kim inginkan, bukan? Benar. Tenang saja—setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa."

(Sakit. Sakit sekali.)

Kemudian ia berjalan melewati laki-laki itu—yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras seiring langkahnya.

.

.

.

Mengapa ia mengatakan itu?

Add bahkan tidak memikirkan apapun. Saat ia sadar, punggungnya telah membentur sofa di belakangnya.

Gadis itu juga langsung meracau tidak jelas di antara tawanya—tawa penuh keputusasaan, Add mengetahui lebih dari siapapun. Ia bahkan tidak dapat bergerak saat gadis itu mulai melangkah melewatinya.

Ia tahu ia salah mengatakan itu—ia tidak dapat membenci gadis itu. Namun kenapa ia mengatakannya?

Kenapa mengatakannya membuatnya terasa sakit?

Laki-laki berambut putih itu mendongak, mendapati gadis itu sudah cukup jauh darinya. Kemudian tubuhnya bergerak sendiri—ia mulai berlari dan menggapai tangan gadis itu, lalu menyeretnya kembali ke dalam apartemennya.

Gadis itu meronta dalam genggamannya, dan Add langsung menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Perasaannya campur aduk antara ingin gadis itu menghilang dari hadapannya dan ingin mendekap gadis itu hingga tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi.

Kemudian sebuah tamparan di wajahnya menariknya dari pikirannya.

" _Kenapa_?!" Gadis berambut hitam itu mulai menjerit. Manik amber yang biasanya terlihat cerah itu kini dipenuhi air mata. "Bukankah aku hanya mengganggumu? Lepaskan tanganmu dan biarkan aku pergi, dasar brengsek!"

Ara menamparnya—Ara menangis di hadapannya—Ara menyumpah padanya—

Sekali lagi tanpa berpikir, ia mengimpit gadis itu diantara dinding dan tubuhnya, menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu di sebelah kepala sang gadis. Dan—masih tanpa berpikir—ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis yang masih mengeluarkan rontaan itu.

Tangan gadis berambut hitam itu bergerak dalam genggamannya, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Bahkan kaki gadis itu juga, yang berada di antara kakinya, berusaha membuat kakinya kehilangan keseimbangan. Bahkan Add membutuhkan tenaga lebih untuk menahan Ara agar tidak terlepas dari genggamannya, memperdalam ciuman di antara mereka.

Kenapa ia melakukannya? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Itulah yang berputar dalam kepalanya diantara keinginannya untuk menjamah bibir lembut gadis itu.

Ara menyantaikan tubuhnya tak lama kemudian, seolah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Add merasakan tekanan lembut di bibirnya, dan merasakan sesuatu dalam dadanya merekah—bahagia? Mungkin saja. Namun ia sedang tidak peduli sekarang.

Ia menarik kembali bibirnya saat merasakan paru-parunya menjerit karena kurangnya oksigen. Masih tidak melepaskan genggamannya, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bergetar milik gadis itu, nafasnya terasa berat oleh detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan, sambil merutuki dirinya yang membuat gadis yang ia cintai menangis.

(Add menyukainya—ia akhirnya dapat mengakui—kalau ia mencintai Ara Haan, dan tidak dapat kembali lagi dari lubang itu.)

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Ara berbisik pelan, tepat di sebelah telinganya. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau membenciku?"

Add tertawa pelan, tanpa humor, "Kenapa, ya? Aku juga tidak tahu."

Samar-samar ia mendengar nafas gadis itu terhenti lagi, dan ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, mengendus tempat pertemuan bahu dan leher gadis itu—mengisap wangi gadis yang seperti candu itu.

"Kenapa?" Gadis itu mulai terisak lagi—dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri lagi karena membuat gadis itu menangis. "Katakan kau membenciku, Tuan Kim. Katakan, kumohon, agar aku dapat membencimu juga."

"Aku membencimu, Ara Haan. Terutama setelah kau mengatakan kalau kau sudah bertunangan. Kau membuatku kacau balau." Ia merasakan tubuh gadis itu mulai bergetar lagi, dan menempelkan bibirnya di leher gadis itu. "Namun disaat yang sama, aku tidak bisa membencimu."

Gadis itu tidak bergerak—nafasnya terdengar berat, seirama dengan nafasnya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Ia mulai tertawa lagi—kali ini meledek dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau membuatku menyukaimu seperti ini?"

Kali ini, tanpa keraguan, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan gadis itu—wajahnya memerah, air mata mulai mengalir kembali, namun dalam manik amber itu terdapat kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dibendung.

"Dasar brengsek."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku benci padamu."

Add tidak menjawab. Pandangannya enggan meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Aku benci padamu." Gadis itu mengulang. "Aku benci padamu yang membuatku menyukaimu."

Manik lilac melebar saat melihat gadis itu tengah menatapnya lurus, tersenyum miring.

"Dasar perpustakawan menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu, nona muda." Ia merasakan senyumnya sendiri merekah. "Namun bukankah kau menyukaiku karena itu?"

Melihat Ara tersenyum lagi—kali ini tanpa paksaan—Add menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada kalimat yang terucap di antara mereka—hanya genggaman tangan mereka yang berbicara dalam diam, memberikan kehangatan dalam dingin yang menusuk kamar Add.

Sayang sekali Add telah menyingkirkan semua barang-barangnya—orang sialan itu sudah menyuruhnya untuk cepat pindah, dan Add tidak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali—meski ia tidak senang sama sekali—mengikuti perintahnya. Namun pikiran tentang orang itu tidak ada lagi dalam pikirannya; Ara ada di sebelahnya sekarang, meski terlihat murung di atas tempat tidurnya, dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

Gadis berambut hitam di sebelahnya masih menempelkan wajahnya di lututnya, satu tangan memeluk kakinya, dan satu lagi menggenggam tangan Add. Ia merasakan, meski samar, tangan gadis itu meremas tangannya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu membuka pembicaraan—dengan topik yang tidak Add duga pula.

"Keluarga kami dulu tidak seperti ini."

Add tidak mengatakan apapun, namun mengencangkan pegangannya pada tangan Ara. Dalam diam meminta gadis itu untuk melanjutkan.

"Kami dulu keluarga yang bahagia—aku, kakak, dan ibuku. Ayahku tidak pernah ada dalam keluarga kami. Dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri." Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, dan suaranya bergetar saat ia melanjutkan, "Aku baru tahu kalau ibuku menikah bukan karena ia mencintai ayahku—sama sepertiku, dia juga dijodohkan."

Add mendekatkan dirinya pada Ara, menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Ibuku meninggal saat aku duduk di sekolah dasar, dan tidak lama kemudian ayahku menikah lagi. Sifat wanita itu persis dengan ayahku—serakah dan menyebalkan." Ara terkekeh—sumbang dan dipaksakan. "Aku dan kakakku kabur dari rumah setelah itu. Kami tinggal dengan sepupu kami di pinggiran Kota Sander.

"Namun saat aku memasuki SMA, ayah kami menemukan kami. Ia memaksa kakak untuk menikah dengan putri bangsawan Velder—demi kekayaan, aku yakin. Namun kakakku menemukan kebahagiaan setelah bertemu dengan Kak Elsa." Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, bersandar di bahu Add. "Kakakku membatalkan pertunangannya dan menikah dengan Elsa. Tapi—"

"Hubungan antara Sander dan Velder rusak." Add menggumam pelan.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Velder adalah pusat perdagangan terbesar di Lurensia. Letaknya strategis. Wajar saja kalau orang-orang di Velder kaya raya—dan ayahku menginginkan harta mereka. Dia memanfaatkanku untuk itu."

"Ara—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayahku tidak menganggapku sebagai manusia." Ia mengeratkan genggamannya saat gadis itu tertawa. "Sungguh. Jangan khawatir, oke? Nah, biar kulanjutkan. Nona Chloe—mantan tunangan kakakku—memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Hanya saja, sama sepertiku, dia tidak ingin menikah denganku. Kami hanya teman. Bahkan dia lebih sering menceritakan tentang pacarnya—ya, dia bertunangan denganku dan berpacaran dengan gadis lain. Bukankah laki-laki yang menyebalkan?"

Laki-laki berambut putih itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktu denganku daripada dengan tunanganmu itu, kan?"

"Kau benar. Aku juga menyebalkan—semuanya menyebalkan." Ara bergeser sedikit untuk menatap wajahnya. Tangan mereka masih bertaut. "Ayahku, ibu tiriku, kakakku, tunanganku," Ia tersenyum. "Dan orang yang kusukai."

Add merasakan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Namun tak lama kemudian, wajahnya kembali berubah serius. "Aku akan membantumu."

Gadis berambut hitam itu tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Add. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Aku Add Kim. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja."

"Namun tidak untuk yang ini. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kalau begitu, kenapa kau terdengar seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan harapan? Add menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan satu tangan sambil mendesah pelan.

"Hei, Ara?"

"Ada ap—"

Kalimatnya terpotong saat laki-laki itu mendorongnya ke atas kasur. Dengan laki-laki itu diatasnya, dan wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat, wajah gadis itu berubah merah padam.

Kenapa gadis ini begitu manis? Ia menggerutu dalam hati, namun buru-buru menghilangkan pikiran itu. Ia memiliki rencana—dan rencana ini harus berjalan dengan lancar.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia berbisik tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. "Apa kau percaya padaku?"

"D-Dalam posisi seperti i-ini," Ara memalingkan wajahnya, dan Add melihat bahkan telinga gadis itu memerah juga. "A-Aku bahkan bisa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!"

Ia tertawa pelan, dan gadis itu menutup matanya dengan erat, entah mengapa. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menanyakan hal yang lebih aneh lagi—apa kau bersedia menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu denganku?"

Gadis itu membuka matanya sedikit, melirik ke arahnya dari sudut matanya. "A-Apa itu pertanyaan jebakan?"

Ia menempelkan bibirnya di pipi gadis itu, menghirup wanginya yang seperti candu, dan menggeleng pelan.

Ara menutup matanya lagi. Kemudian, mengangguk perlahan. "Apa yang akan terjadi pada Add kalau tidak ada aku?"

" _Kita_ akan kacau—kau dan aku." Add terkekeh, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya darinya. Ara menoleh padanya, menatapnya bingung saat ia melepas genggamannya dan berdiri dari tempat tidur. "Kau percaya padaku, bukan? Tidurlah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke Sander."

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, keningnya berkerut. "Aku harus pulang ke Sander?"

"Aku akan menceritakan detilnya besok. Untuk sekarang, sebaiknya kau tidur." Melihat gadis itu tidak bergerak, Add memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan ini kalau kau masih bangun, kau tahu?"

Ara membuka mulutnya, seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk pelan dan kembali berbaring. "Kau tidak akan memperhatikanku, bukan?"

"Aku akan meminta _dynamo_ -ku untuk mengambil fotomu saat tidur." Ara berjengit saat Add terkekeh. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun."

"Tapi—"

"Tidur."

Dengan nada absolut, tanpa sedikitpun ruang untuk membantah dari Add, gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan punggungnya menghadap Add. Samar-samar ia mendengar nafas tenang gadis itu, menandakan kalau gadis itu telah tertidur.

Mungkinkah gadis itu terlalu lelah? Add menggeleng pelan, lalu berjalan ke arah meja yang dulunya menjadi meja kerjanya. Dari balik jas dan kausnya, ia menarik sebuah kalung dari rantai kecil hingga rantai itu putus. Di pandanginya benda yang ada di tengah rantai tersebut, lalu ia angkat. Cahaya lampu seolah membuat benda itu bersinar keperakan.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan ini, tapi harus kulakukan." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri, memandangi benda itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum meletakkannya dengan lembut di atas meja kayu di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku, ibu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Maafkan daku yang nggak pernah update cerita ini, malah update cerita humu :" #digebukin**

 **sebenarnya alasan utamanya yaah, saya jadi maba dan berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri, terutama tempat tinggal saya yang... yah, sepert itu.**

 **Untuk chapter ini, sebenarnya masih panjang banget. Serius. Makanya saya potong saja, dan akhirnya epilog digabung dengan chapter terakhir :" Add is too OOC, right? So sorry about that :"**

 **Terima kasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan memfavoritkan cerita ini. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too :"**

 **See you on the next (and last! #der) chapter! :3/**

 **I don't own Elsword and Cthulhu, by the way! :3/**


End file.
